Semi Legal
by AngelOfFluffiness
Summary: They were all homeless teens when Kid found them. Now with Kid, still teenagers, they work as an extension of the police department taking on jobs police can't or won't as well as jobs too sensitive. Making music and solving crimes is normal life. Soka
1. Prologue

Hello everyone. Just as quick as I finish two stories, I get two more.

This is my newest AU for Soul Eater, but I'm also collaborating with **raelynn gross** to bring you all a Soul Eater mystery. Go to her profile to find the story and don't forget to review or I'll be sending Maka to take your soul!

Anyhoo, I don't own Soul Eater, but I'm quite sure I own the songs mentioned in this chapter, _Kamisama _and _First Light, _seeing that I wrote them both over this past year.

And, congrats to me, this is one of the first stories I've written in present tense! Yay for me as a growing writer!

Enjoy and Review!

* * *

><p><strong>Semi-Legal<strong>

**Prologue**

Soul Evans runs a hand through his gravity defying white hair as he sits down by Maka on the white couch. She is a thin and flatchested girl that Soul hates to admit is very beautiful. She has pale blond hair that she often wears up in pigtails, but sometimes wears down, which Soul believes looks better as it frames her pale, green eyed face. Upon his weight hitting the couch, Maka jumps and looks up from the book she is reading.

"Ah! Soul, you idiot! You scared me!" She screams, striking him in the head with her novel.

"Ow...What are we singing tonight anyway? And where are the others?" Soul asks.

"They went out to get tonight's meal. As for what to perform, I have no idea."

Soul, Maka, and their friends live at and perform songs for a special hangout in Death City. The group of teenagers are like a family by themselves, which makes sense since they don't really have much to do with their families anyway. It is an interesting group and they always stick together, no matter what stupid arguments they have. Maka stands and stretches herself. She is clothed in a pink tank top and a below knee black leather skirt. She also wears short black boots that reach just above her ankles and a short sleeved black velvet vest over her tank top that has a single pink heart-shaped button on it. Another thing Soul knows and doesn't want to admit is that Maka looks damn good in that outfit.

"Okay, we could sing _Kamisama _or maybe _First Light? _God, now I know why it takes you forever to choose just one particular song; it's so hard!"

"We haven't done _First Light _in awhile, so maybe that one would be best," Maka muses.

"Maybe we should let the 'godly' Black Star choose."

Maka laughs brightly. Soul is often the only one who can conjure a laugh from her, even when he does annoy her sometimes. It is hard to laugh sometimes around here, since singing is only the easy part of their job, not the only part. If singing was the only thing they had to do, it would be an easier life. But the easy life is just too boring and being a group of seven teenagers who have connections, smart minds, not many personal things to worry about, or multiple of the aforementioned makes them decent candidates for the other job they do.

This second job all started because of Kid, the son of Death City's mayor. He had been a friend of the other teenagers who had no family and no real honest place to go. Soul and Maka were friends who could date themselves as being friends since day one that had ended up on the streets when tragedy had stricken both families. Tsubaki and Black Star were nearly the same way, although they hadn't known one another before hand and Tsubaki had been disowned. Black Star, like Soul and Maka, had been orphaned. Lastly in this musical ragtime group were Liz and Patty, a twin pair of once feared street terrorizing women. Kid had met Liz and Patty first before coming into contact with the others, somehow quickly befriending them and connecting them with each other somewhere beneath his symmetrically obsessed OCD. Kid noticed that each one was smart and skilled in their own right and that they deserved a chance to do something with it, so he asked some help of his father.

Maka still remembers the day Kid showed up at the hotel he was having them all put up at and told them that he got them all an amazing job they could all do together. That was the day they received the offer that would change their lives forever. The proposal was for them to become an extension of the Death City Police Department, an extension that would be known as 'Semi-Legal Restoration,' otherwise known as SLR. SLR would take on cases that the police department could no longer advance on, cases too touchy for police, or cases the police just simply won't take on for whatever reason. Another part of the job was to get another job in a place where other people who needed help could be found, so that SLR could function like a private detective agency as well. So now Maka and her friends, except Kid, live in the office-hangout-apartment building hybrid building. There were only four apartments from the apartment part in the first place and all had gone unused until the hangout opened.

The owner of the place needed one for herself, her husband, and their daughter, so that left three. All are spacious and have two bedrooms if necessary, so Soul and Maka share one, Black Star and Tsubaki share another, and the Thompson sisters share the last one. The owner, Marie, had been proud to share her public hangout with such a worthy business, so there had been no protests whatsoever. The apartments and the SLR office, the room Maka and Soul are currently lounging in, are all located upstairs, leaving the gigantic downstairs area for the hangout area where many games could be played, people could talk, and people could eat. Marie's public hangout, Living Cavern, was one of the most successful businesses in Death City, perfect for SLR to find spare customers besides their police assignments.

The SLR office is quite decently furnished thanks to Kid. It is perfectly symmetrical and beautifully organized. The floor is white colored, smoothly cut wood, with the letters 'SLR' painted on it in big red letters with a white circle around it. The main couch, a long white one, sits against the wall opposite from the red double doored entrance, the North wall. One red medium couch with golden trim sits perfectly symmetrically against the East and West walls, the two other opposite walls, one per wall. Against the wall with the door, the South wall, are silver symmetrical filing cabinets and red oak bookshelves, two of each for either side of the door, which made the line of symmetry from it's own vertical line of symmetry. At the very center, arranged very symmetrically, is a large white table used for everything from song writing to case working to drink placing.

"Where the hell are those guys?" Soul inquires.

"I have no idea," Maka responds, "-but they best hurry. I'm hungry and we're on in an hour."

Suddenly, the red double doors burst open and in parades a blue haired egomaniac Soul and Maka know as Black Star. He is followed by the sleek, developed, black haired, and indigo eyed Tsubaki. Both are carrying bags from Death Takeout and they sit it on the table as Kid, Liz, and Patty walk into the office, Kid carrying a file under his arm and drinks in his hands.

"Sorry we're late, but Black Star was being indecisive," grumps Kid.

"I, the amazing Black Star, deserve the godliest meal and I couldn't figure out which one that would be!"

"Black Star, I'm sure either one would have been fine!" protests Liz.

"Oh come on guys, its over now," sighs Tsubaki.

Kid has short black hair and gold eyes with three white stripes on one side of his head, leaving him to be asymmetrical as well. Liz and Patty both have blond hair and blue eyes, although Patty is shorter and has larger eyes.

"It's fine. We need help selecting a song; the choices are at _Kamisama _and _First Light,_" Maka tells her friends.

Soul and Maka are the main vocalists, although Soul plays piano as well and the others sometimes do vocal parts. Maka also plays guitar along with her vocalist job. Tsubaki plays either keyboard or harp, depending on the song while Black Star always plays drums and Kid plays saxophone. Liz plays clarinet and Patty plays tuba, which surprisingly never crushes her small stature.

"I like both, Maka's voice makes them both so pretty," Tsubaki sighs indecisively.

"Blah, the drum part of both of those is boring!" protests Black Star.

"I like _First Light. _We haven't done it in awhile and its been some time since Soul and Maka have done a duet," Liz votes.

"Yeah, I want _First Light!_" cries Patty.

"Sounds great to me," Kid responds.

Kid then sits the small file on the table with a slight clap of sound, "There's our assignment to begin when we're done tonight."

Maka and the others nod firmly with understanding. The group settles down to eat dinner before heading downstairs to do their music act of the night. Then it would be back upstairs to the SLR office to start on their secondary line of work that most 15-17 year olds didn't do.


	2. Assignment

I hope I start getting reviews. Its not right to just describe and favorite a story without leaving some sort of review.

What kind of good does that do anyone? That just hurts my feelings and many other authors! How dare you just read and subscribe and leave a story without a deserved review? How would you feel? I'm severely disappointed in anyone that did that for this story or any other story! Even if you've reviewed any of my stories before, that still leaves no excuse.

Not that I don't appreciate the subscriptions and such, reviews are much better to me!

Now, onto other things. This same problem is going for a story I am cowriting with **raelynn gross**, a story we are working very hard on and are getting no reviews for. Chapter two is up, so go read and review or Maka will be sent to take your souls. Authors on this site work very hard and deserve the praise or critique of any reader they receive, so to neglect that is just not right.

I want everyone to enjoy stories I write, but I can't enjoy it myself if I don't know whats on my readers minds. I'm sorry if I'm coming off harsh, but it needs to be understood!

I do not own Soul Eater, I simply own the song _First Light_ that is sang at the beginning. I also own the characters; Alrina, Kyrie, and George Clyde. They are part of SLR's first case, so just read on.

Enjoy and REVIEW THIS TIME!

**Semi-Legal**

**Chapter 1: Assignment**

_** "Wishing I could hear the morning cheer**_

_** As it rains to hard for me to hear my own mind**_

_** Wishing I could find my way to a smile**_

_** But without you, it's far too hard**_

_** Because you were my first light, my only light," sings Maka.**_

_** "That smile on your face**_

_** Became the very first light **_

_** The first light in my life**_

_** And I'd give anything at all**_

_** To keep that first light in my life," Soul sings next.**_

_** "Yeah, I'd give anything at all**_

_** Anything at all**_

_** Just to keep that first light**_

_** My only light, my first light, " Soul and Maka sing in unison to end the song.**_

Their song, _First Light, _comes to a soft end with one swift strum of harp strings, a soft drum beat, and a unison note from the other instruments. Living Cavern's crowd of people cheer and clap for the musical group known well to Living Cavern regulars, a group it's members call '_**Second Chance, Seventh Heaven,' **_which is now the name used to announce them and advertise them. Nearly everyone in that hangout knows the two things those seven teenagers on-stage are; they are _**'Second Chance, Seventh Heaven,' **_and they are the only members of SLR. After taking their bows or curtsies, the group walks off the stage and towards the oak spiral staircase in the back, giving out high fives to anyone who wants them, although Black Star often signs something without being asked to do so in order to stimulate his huge ego, sometimes annoying people and sometimes overjoying people. Sighing some sighs of relief, the group arrives in their SLR office to read up on the file. Soul and Maka take one of the red couches while Black Star and Tsubaki take the other leaving the white for Liz, Patty, and Kid.

"Alright," Kid begins, opening the file, "-we have a kidnapping case."

He lifts seven copies of the same photo from the folder and passes one to each of the other six, before laying one in front of himself. Maka sighs sadly upon seeing the photo is of a young girl only about four years old and her sigh is soon echoed. They haven't become completely used to this yet since they've only been SLR for about a year and a half, although they're known like they've existed forever.

"H...how old is she?" Tsubaki's voice quakes sadly.

"She's only four, much like she looks. Alrina here has been missing for about three days now and its confirmed that she was kidnapped because her mother saw he get taken. In fact, her mother chased the car down the street with bare feet, but her feet got torn up and she was forced to stop," Kid explains.

"Alright, so what's the police department's excuse for not handling this one?" Soul asks.

"This isn't from the police; it's direct from the parents. They can't go to police because they...the father isn't on the best terms with police in terms of credibility and his record."

"Ohh crap," groans Liz, "-this just gets better."

"I, the amazing Black Star, want to know what woman was stupid enough to do this guy!"

Kid holds up a picture of a shapely woman with long brown hair and blue eyes.

"This woman is Alrina's mother. This is the woman who shredded the skin of her feet and broke a couple of bones in her feet trying to retrieve her daughter. This is the woman who limped over to me with her feet in casts and her husband supporting her pain-enduring body while I was in the Takeout line to give me the file. We are going to find her baby girl."

"Yay!" cheers Patty.

"What a world. Okay Kid, where do we start?" Tsubaki inquires.

"Obviously, we start with the father and ask about enemies. Chances are that being a criminal will have him on the black list of some people from the wrong side of the spectrum," Maka states.

"Right, like drug dealers or a gang," adds Soul, following Maka's train of thought.

"Exactly. Tomorrow, we start with her father. I'll come by to pick you guys up with my driver, so try to be ready around nine Don't worry, I'll take you guys for breakfast when we're done."

"You better!" calls Patty, even though she is right next to Kid's ear.

The group, outside of Maka and Soul, gets a small laugh out of that. Maka is too busy staring at the small brown haired girl in the photo and Soul is trying to figure out ways to possibly cheer Maka up after this. Yet he knows there's no way to cheer her up aside from helping her gain the satisfaction of knowing they rescued the girl. Even so, upon returning to their apartment, he tries to help by giving her some words of reassurance.

"Don't worry Maka, we'll find her and get her home safe."

It seems to aid the blond haired teen as she smiles up at Soul softly.

"I know," she replies in a whispering sigh.

The next morning around six, Maka gets up and takes a shower before awakening Soul in order to send him to take his shower. She holds her towel around herself tightly as she left his room and returned to her own in order to dress. Soul swallowed as she left, surprised he had managed to hold back an oncoming nosebleed...oh why did she have to do that? Sighing, Soul takes a shower after laying out his clothes. Maka, meanwhile, taps her chin as she stares into her small closet trying to decide. She soon ends up with a below knee aqua satin dress with a fuchsia ribbon around the waist and a pair of white flats. Maka brushes her hair out and leaves it down, but decides to do something special. She finds a long, wide white ribbon and places it against her forehead. Carefully, she crosses the ends under her hair and brings them back up to tie the ends into a bow. There, that sure looks wonderful; it puts her hair back and leaves it down at the same time, decorating it along the way. Sighing, Maka picks up the picture from her black desk again and stares at it. Her room is colored with light pink and soft purple, the floor and bed coverings a checkerboard of the two colors. The desk lamp is purple as are the curtains.

"We will find you Alrina. Just stay alive, stay alive and we'll save you," murmurs Maka, setting the photo down and rising from her chair.

It is nearly nine now, so Maka decides to make sure Soul is ready.

"Soul, are you done getting ready?" calls Maka.

"Yeah, I'm ready to go," Soul answers as he emerges from his black and dark blue bedroom and walks into the red color themed kitchen. Maka comes through the red oak door into the kitchen after him.

"Do I look alright?" Maka inquires when Soul looks her over in marvel.

"Yeah, what's that with your hair?"

"Oh, this," she turns to show him the back, which Soul finds looks really cool.

"That's cool Maka. You look fine, now we just have to wait for Kid."

"Okay, we should go meet up with the others in the office," Maka notes.

Maka and Soul lock the door behind them as they slip out into the hallway and walk to the only set of double doors in the hallway. Tsubaki and Black Star are already there sitting on one of the red couches. Once again, like they usually do, Soul and Maka take the other red couch as Liz and Patty enter the office as well.

"So you have finally arrived to bask in the amazing Black Star's godliness?"

"No you moron," grunts Liz.

"How much ego can you gather in 16 years of living?" Maka inquires

"Obviously way too much, so uncool," Soul murmurs.

Once again, Soul's comment manages to draw laughter from Maka's lips and for some uncool reason or another, Soul enjoys it. How uncool does his life get anyway...? Despite him being so cool, apparently his life gets quite uncool at times. Such as this kidnapping, how uncool does some asshole have to be to kidnap a poor little four year old girl? At least the mother was cool; shredding her feet for the sake of her child was proof of parental coolness. Finally, Kid arrives, snapping Soul from his thoughts.

"You guys sure look ready," Kid notes.

"Duh Kid, we've been at this with you for over a year now; we know how it works," Liz grumbles.

"Besides, we're all feeling sympathy," Tsubaki sighs.

As much as almost none of them would ever admit, they did feel sympathetic and worried for this child. Only Maka and Tsubaki would willingly admit it at this moment, although Black Star, Soul, and the Thompson sisters were also worried. Kid leads the group downstairs and out the door where his familiar limo awaits them with the trained driver standing by it loyally. He opens the back door, allowing the group in one teen at a time until they are all inside. Solemn, the driver shuts it with care and gets inside.

"Take us to 666 Hellion Street," Kid orders the driver eloquently with a kind tone.

"Yes sir."

They drive down the semi-depressing streets of Death City until they arrive at a medium sized red and black run-down home. It is of red siding, black framed windows with black curtains, and a black door with the entire house being surrounded by a fenced in deck. A single black gate stands within the red fencing and black patio furniture decorates the deck.

"God this place looks creepy," Liz murmurs as she shudders.

"What do you expect? It's the number of the devil, owned by a criminal with a record longer than I care to say, and it's run down since the family is poor," Kid sighs.

Suddenly, a tall man with shoulder length black hair, green eyes, and many scars on random areas of his pale skin walks out of the house. He is wearing jeans and a tank top, showing muscles Black Star would die for.

"Mr. George Clyde, correct?" Kid inquires.

"Yup. So this is SLR?"

"Right. Guys, introduce yourselves," Kid invites the group.

"Tsubaki Nakatsukasa."

"I am the godly and amazing Black Star!"

"Patty and Liz Thompson."

"Soul Evans."

"And I'm Maka Albarn. SLR is pleased to meet you and it will be our pleasure to work on your case. As an extension of the Death City Police Department, we specialize in cases the police can't or won't take as well as sensitive cases that cannot be taken to the police for personal reasons."

"Our mission is to aid in bringing justice for anyone and everyone who is deserving of it," the six teenagers chorus in unison, although Black Star makes a stupid scene of it.

"I'm pretty much their administrator, like their leader. My name is Kid."

Kid takes a moment as he stares at the house and suddenly panics.

"Oh no! The house is asymmetrical! NOOOOO!"

The 'administrator' of SLR melts down to his knees before Mr. Clyde, holds his head, and cries.

"Asymmetrical, oh no we're going to die!" wails Kid.

"What the hell?" inquires Mr. Clyde.

The other six facepalm at this point, abashed at Kid's behavior. Liz and Patty carefully pull Kid onto his feet and walk him back down to the sidewalk, off of the cobblestone path leading toward the gate that SLR is currently standing upon.

"We're so sorry," sighs Tsubaki.

"We need to ask you some questions before we can even attempt to retrieve your daughter," Maka tells him.

"Okay," Mr. Clyde agrees, "-do you need my wife, Kyrie, too?"

"Yeah, that would help since she saw the kidnapping," Soul responds.

"I, the godly Black Star, demand food!"

"Black Star!" Tsubaki claps a small hand over Black Star's big mouth.

For the second time, Soul and Maka facepalm and sigh heavily.

"Disregard him," Maka moans.

"Please," reinforces Soul.

"I'm so sorry," apologizes Tsubaki.

"Um...right, could you come inside? It's still very hard for Kyrie to walk," Mr. Clyde tells them.

They nod while Black Star struggles against Tsubaki's hand on his mouth. Maka turns and yells to Kid and the Thompson sisters that they will have to go inside in order to speak to both George and Kyrie. Sluggishly, the Thompson's draw Kid from the sidewalk and drag him into the Clyde household, where a woman sits on a rugged black leather chair with her feet elevated by the reclining chair.

"SLR!" she exclaims, a brightened look touching her features.

She lifts herself to sit up better and the members of SLR standing in the doorway feel a wave of respect for this skinny and pale woman who obviously was not one you'd expect to even have the strength to chase a car.

"Are you okay? You seem ill," Maka tells her.

"Oh, I'm a pretty feeble woman for my young age. But I had to try...I had to try to save Alrina," Kyrie's eyes fill with tears automatically and her husband sits in the chair next to hers as he reaches over to hold her.

She looks up at them with trembling eyes and everyone, even the amazing Black Star, feels their heart break.

"W...we need to know what you saw when Alrina was kidnapped," Maka manages to find her voice first.

"Alrina and I were just outside playing four days ago around noon when I heard the phone and went inside to pick it up, leaving Alrina out. I had just brought outside when I saw these two men shrouded in dark clothing shoving Alrina into this black van. I screamed and dropped the phone as the car tore away from the curb. I knew I had to do something and since the phone had broken, I raced down the street screaming for help as I chased the car. I actually kept up for awhile before my toes broke and my feet became too shredded. In fact, I'd have never made it home if not for this nice lady finding me on the road. She lent me her cell phone to call 9-1-1 and George too, so I thanked her graciously."

"We also need to know about any enemies or anyone that would do this," Tsubaki adds.

"Um...I'm not really sure of anyone," Kyrie sighs sadly.

"There's this gang I once got involved with. Police forced me to sell them out and they were threatening me at one time, swearing vengeance," George admits nervously, "-oh god, I hope they don't have her, she may have no chance of living if they have her!"

George starts crying too and before SLR knows it, they are facing two parents in hysterics.

"Plus there's those two drug dealers! Agh, why was I such a stupid moron?" sobs George.

"Ohh! George, it'll be okay! Alrina will be fine!" wails Kyrie.

"I, the amazing Black Star, demand the end of this annoying crying!"

"Black Star, shut it!" yells Maka, slamming him in the head with her hardback novel's spine.

"We will help find her, there will be closure," assures Kid.

Slowly, SLR draws out details from the former criminal and his innocent wife before leaving them to cry in peace, hoping that they can bring Alrina home alive for her sake and for her parents sake as well.


	3. Working Hard

Alright, now that I've been kind of calmed, not completely, but kind of, here's chapter two.

I still hope you guys have the decency to review and I'm hoping you enjoy this chapter

Please note that not all of their mysteries will be this quickly solved, as it is solved here and resolved completely in chapter three.

I do not own Soul Eater, just Alrina, Kyrie, George, the dealers, and the gang members along with the guy who owns the car.

Enjoy and REVIEW OR MAKA WILL TAKE YOUR SOUL

Okay, wait a moment, I lied.

I'm not calm! Me and **raelynn gross **are still working hard on a mystery barely anyone is attempting to read! If any of you give a crap about the work authors put into things, you would have read it when I first mentioned it to you all in the prologue! I know it seems like I'm force feeding you, but its a great read (I'm not saying so simply because I'm a coauthor for it either!)

I tell you guys about things like that and like I did for Bite Size during Fluffy Puppy to recommend stories to my fellow readers, not just to promote myself. Heck, I had nothing in Bite Size except for grammar corrections! If not for me, read it because of the SoMa or because two authors are working extremely hard on it!

**Semi-Legal**

**Chapter 2:Working Hard**

Maka and the others all stare at the copies of the notes Kid had taken. Currently, Kid is at his father's home getting information on the details SLR had extracted from two upset and sobbing parents. Maka rubbed her eyes and sighed before reading her copy of the notes silently. Bullet one provides them with the exact words of Kyrie as she had told her story. Bullet two is car details; black van made by Deathly Auto and even a full license number, which Kid was running as well. Bullet three gives the names of the drug dealers and bullet four provides the names of the three gang members. Bullet five tells them that George had gotten arrested during a drug deal with the dealers and was forced to turn them in, causing them to swear revenge upon him. Bullet six reminds them that the gang was a very similar story, only the gang is scarier and bullet seven gives the useless description of the two men shoving Alrina into the car

"What are we supposed to get out of this?" Liz asks.

"Nothing yet. We need Kid's files," Tsubaki murmurs.

"Then why the hell did the symmetry freak tell us to look at these? I, the wonderful godly Black Star, protest!"

"He probably hoped we'd be able to do something," sighs Soul.

"I'm bored!" exclaims Patty as she slides away her notes and lays back on the white couch.

Suddenly, Kid arrives with six small files.

"Okay you guys. The car is registered to a deadbeat dude named Collin Reves, who seems to have no ties whatsoever to the Clyde's or the current suspects. He has also reported the car as stolen, right on the same day Alrina was taken. Still, we have to question them all. So tell me, do you all have your SLR ID cards?"

One by one, each of them pulls out a folded leather item similar to a wallet, except each only holds one item. They are all in a different color from person to person as their owners lay them out on the table, opened to reveal a photo ID for each that tells anyone that they are of SLR.

"Good job you guys. Each set of us gets one set of suspected folks to interrogate; the gang, the dealers, and the original owner of the car-"

"I, the amazing Black Star, demand to take on the gang!"

"Fine," Kid plops the corresponding files in front of Black Star and Tsubaki.

"Soul, you up for some kind of challenge?" Maka asks.

"Sure, why not?" Soul grins his signature shark tooth grin.

"Okay, we'll take the dealers," Maka tells Kid.

Kid hands her the correct files and SLR splits up to go do some type of interrogating; whether its by the rules or not is a decision made by the interrogated one or ones. Kid, Liz, and Patty are driven over to Collin's house, a small white house even more messed up than the Clyde house. They step out of the car and begin walking cautiously towards the horrible looking home that Kid starts screaming is asymmetrical.

"Kid, chill!" yells Liz.

"Chill! Chill!" cheers Patty.

A crazed looking man with long red hair tied back into a ponytail runs outside with a rifle.

"Who the hell are you?" he screams at them.

Kid, Liz, and Patty all pull out their SLR ID cards.

"SLR, we need to speak to you because it seems that your stolen car was used in the kidnapping of a four year old girl!" calls Liz.

"What?" Collin drops his gun as the three members of SLR put away their cards.

"I'll repeat myself since you don't quite understand. A four year old girl was kidnapped by the use of your car! What do you know about the thieves of your car?" Kid asks.

"I don't know anything! It was stolen in the middle of the night while I was asleep!" protests Collin.

Kid, Liz, and Patty relaxed; he was telling the truth.

"It couldn't have gotten them far because it was almost out of gas," Collin added.

Oh really? Now that is interesting, because the Clyde house is all the way across town

"How much was left?" Liz inquires.

"Less than an eighth of my tank I think."

"Liz, you thinking what I am?" Kid asks.

"Gas station," Liz echoes Kid's thoughts.

"So true."

Kid thanks Collin and runs with his partners back to his limo. Meanwhile, Black Star and Tsubaki arrive at the gang's known hangout, which is an alley tucked away at the edge of Death City. Although it's still daylight, the area is creepy anyway.

"Who are you two?" calls a rocky voice.

"Look at the chick," murmurs a scratchy whisper.

Tsubaki slid back and over behind Black Star.

Three men emerged from the dark shadows of Broken Alley. All three were double the two teens' size.

"Two bad she's so young. Best thing I've seen since high school," says the third with a rough tone too.

"Black Star," whimpers Tsubaki, grasping her shoulder.

"Who are you two and what do you want?" asks the first one.

Tsubaki shakily holds out her SLR badge while Black Star strikes a dumb pose.

"I am the amazing and godly Black Star from SLR! I'm here to demand answers to a few questions!" yells Black Star.

Much to Tsubaki's dismay, the second strikes Black Star on the top of his head, knocking him out.

"No, Black Star! Please don't hurt us guys, we're just trying to investigate a kidnapping!" pleads Tsubaki as she falls to her knees at Black Star's side, still holding her badge.

"What would we have to do with any kidnapping?" inquires the third.

Tsubaki is shaking as she holds Black Star, her heart won't calm and she is clearly panicked.

"Y...you know George Clyde...r...right?" stammers Tsubaki.

"Yeah, we know that little prick. Why?" asks the second one, a man by the name of Thage Clipper.

"His daughter has been kidnapped and SLR has been called upon to investigate it," Tsubaki finally gains herself and is able to calmly speak.

"Oh really? Do we look like we'd have a child here?" the first one, Joseph Alucott, inquires.

"No sir. But things aren't always what they seem and besides, we have to ask everyone. If there's nothing to hide, then you shouldn't mind so much. We are SLR, not actual police; we don't care what other things you're doing, we just care if you have any idea where Alrina Clyde is. The only reason we're here is because we know you and Mr. Clyde have bad blood between each other. Now, where we you three four days ago around noon?"

"We were at our favorite bar, Liquid Death. It's just up the street on that corner, you can ask that one waitress...or waiter. We were there from eleven in the morning until one in the afternoon," responds the third, Alston Stoop.

"This waitress...or waiter, what did the person look like?" Tsubaki inquires, so that she can check the alibi.

"Short pink hair, blue eyes. Looks like both genders. Really nervous and soft spoken, kind of depressing. Can't recall the name, but oh well," sighed Thage

"And we're sorry about your blue haired idiot there. We just don't appreciate egomaniacs," stated Joseph.

Tsubaki nods and stands up, "If I have more questions, I will return."

She walks backwards from them and they realize she won't turn her back until they turn theirs and begin walking away. What a smart teenage girl she is as she watches them until they turn and walk away from her. Tsubaki waits for about ten more steps of distance before turning her back and heading to Liquid Death.

Soul and Maka arrive at the trailer park and begin looking for the one that is supposed to contain the two dealers they're searching for.

"Maka, you're hair thing is getting undone," Soul tells her.

"Oh crap, can you redo it?" she asks.

"Sure."

It didn't take Soul long to figure out exactly how Maka did this new hairstyle, which he really does like on her. He ties it back up for her and pats the top of her head.

"I still think it looks awesome. Very cool Maka."

She turns slightly pink and looks down for a moment before she continues on with Soul to find the correct trailer. Finally, they find the rickety trailer painted with chipping blue paint. Two skinny little idiot men sit in the yard and they glare up at the pair of SLR workers.

"Who the hell are you two?" they ask.

"If we had a nickel for every damn time we've heard that," Maka murmurs.

"No crap there," responds Soul.

"Lady there, you're looking fine. Finest thing I've seen in oh so long," slurrs one as he walks up towards Maka.

"Stay away from me," Maka warns as Soul eyes them both.

The flirting talker reaches out and touches Maka's shoulder, causing Soul to take a death grip on the crown of the man's brown hair. He lifts him and pulls him down to the ground as the dealer screams in pain. Maka shows her SLR badge.

"We are SLR, investigating a kidnapping."

"Keep your druggie hands off of Maka," growls Soul.

The second approaches Maka as Soul focuses on the first.

"Away," warns Maka.

He comes closer, smiling with rotten teeth as he pushes back a lock of greasy black hair. He reaches toward her and Maka whirls around with a kick, which strikes the man in the chest.

"I said away. What part of the word don't you get; the 'a' or the 'way'?" asks Maka.

Soul looks up at her and laughs.

"Probably the whole thing. These two are so high right now that they might be partially floating in outer space," he tells her.

"What do you two know about Alrina Clyde?" demands Maka.

The look on the drugged up men's faces is clear. Even though they are so messed up, they clearly know what Maka is talking about. But they choose to lie anyway.

"We have no idea who that is," the brown haired one, Austin Strife tells them.

"Liar. Come on, we're SLR, we know a lie. Besides, it's not like we actually care what you do to screw up your useless lives, we only care if you know anything about Alrina," Soul states.

"Right. Drugs belong to the main police, but we can give them an awful good tip if you don't answer us truthfully," Maka backs Soul up.

"Look, we hate her father, but we didn't kidnap no kid!" yells the black haired one, Cory Blythe.

Maka grins at Soul and he smiles back, catching on.

"We didn't say you kidnapped her, we asked if you knew anything about her. Hell, we never said she was taken in the first place," Soul and Maka state darkly in pure unison.


	4. Rescue

Alright, here it is. Just remember to review and check out my collaboration with **raelynn gross **which is located on her profile, not mine. Had another person subscribe and leave no review, which still has me slightly edged.

As you all should already know, I do not own Soul Eater. I simply own the dealers, the gang members, and the Clyde family

Please enjoy and review both this and my collaboration story, which is called **_A Shibusen Mystery_**

If you miss my being in a better mood, reviews are even more recommended, so there

No smiley face for you guys today...

**Semi-Legal**

**Chapter 3: Rescue**

The lights are low as Tsubaki carries Black Star into Liquid Death in order to corroborate the gang members' alibi. People are laughing and getting so screwed up that it isn't even funny. Sighing, Tsubaki crosses the area to the counter, where a tall, creepy, skinny, and pretty blond haired gold eyed woman stands.

"What can I do for you?" she asks.

"Ah yes. I'm from SLR and I'm looking for this certain server. Pink hair, blue eyes, nervous, and depressed..."

The woman scrutinizes Tsubaki for a long moment, "Is he okay?"

"He's fine. I just need that waitress...or waiter...whichever."

She tilts to the side in order to look out upon all of the people in her bar.

"Chrona! Get your useless hind end up here and talk to this lady who is looking for you. Be prompt so that you get back to work!"

The skinny pink haired human pulls through the crowd and looks terrified at the woman.

"Y...yes...M...Medusa," Chrona stammers.

Medusa slips off to elsewhere and Tsubaki turns to her query.

"Hello there Chrona. I'm Tsubaki, a SLR agent and I just to need to know if you served Joseph Alucott, Thage Clipper, and Alston Slupe four days ago between eleven in the morning and one in the afternoon."

"Oh...y...yes ma'am. I sure d...did."

"Thank you Chrona. Nice job, you corroborated an alibi," Tsubaki compliments, patting the insecure teenage server on the head gently.

Chrona nods with a shy smile before returning to work and Tsubaki carries Black Star out the door, heading back up to Living Cavern. Meanwhile, Kid, Liz, and Patty are making their inquiry at the gas station they estimate the thief would stop to get gas for the car.

"So the car was here?" Kid asks, holding the picture of the stolen

"I'm pretty sure. Here, I'll show you footage from that day."

The lady leads them to the back and puts on the footage for that day. Kid watches until finally he sees the car matching perfectly to the photo in his hand coming through pump three close to noon.

"That's it! Can you find the transaction?" Liz inquires.

The lady sits at a terminal and types quickly, soon finding the transaction on that day for pump three.

"Says here it was paid for by a Austin Strife."

"Thank you ma'am," the triple set of SLR agents chorus as Kid leads them out.

The minute they are in the limo, Kid calls Tsubaki. Even though he knows that, being left in Soul and Maka's hands, those two are as good as caught; he is still panicked as he screams to Tsubaki when she answers.

"Maka and Soul are with a pair of kidnappers!" screams Kid.

"Kid, chill!" yells Liz.

"So the drug dealers did do it? I just had the gang's alibi verified," Tsubaki responds.

"Yeah and I just found out that the drug dealers put gas in the stolen car minutes before Alrina's kidnapping."

"Okay, well where are they?"

"I don't recall! Agh, I'm such an idiot!"

"Kid, shut up. Maka and Soul can take care of themselves. They have one another and they have great fighting skill," assures Liz.

"Liz is right. Let's just meet back up at the SLR office," Tsubaki recommends.

Maka and Soul grin at the pair of frustrated and caught drug dealing kidnappers.

"So, now that we know, tell us where Alrina is," Maka orders.

The two men glare with crazed brown eyes, murky by their high and lit by their anger. They pull blades and walk towards the pair. Maka and Soul quickly take their back to back stance, preparing to fight.

"That's how it shall be? Fine then, Maka you ready?"

"I got your back," Maka confirms, "-like I always do and will."

SLR isn't bound down by the restrictions most law enforcement is. Which, along with the self-defense law, gives Maka and Soul full rights to pound these two to a pulp, although they won't since they need answers still.

"Oh hell yeah!" cheers Soul, not currently caring how uncool he sounds at that moment while standing by his best friend.

The high druggies approach and Soul launches himself at Austin, who comes at Soul with a knife. Soul sidesteps from his knife and punches the man in the face as Cory charges at Maka. Soul worries not, because he knows how Maka handles chargers. Maka dodges Cory, causing him to run past her as Soul looks up to watch something he knows will be entertaining. His best friend turns while Cory is still confused as to where she went and she slams him with a harsh kick to his back.

"Nice Maka. Too bad you aren't wearing heels."

"Ah well, I did add extra force to compensate."

Soul laughs this time until a shriek rings from the trailer.

"That must be Alrina. I'll get her, so you should stay here and beat these guys to a pulp."

"Don't tempt me. I don't want to go on an uncool rampage."

Maka giggles with a concise shrug, "Suit yourself. Just keep them at bay then."

Soul watches her dash over to the trailer and break down the door with her furious foot. Staring at Cory, he is unaware of Austin shifting slightly, until he turns to see Austin throwing a lit cigarette at the mobile home.

"Oh shit!" screams Soul, "Maka!"

Soul's crimson eyes glare down at Austin, but not for long as an explosion rings.

"Ah! What the hell!" he hears Maka screaming.

"Shit, shit, shit!" bellows Soul, kicking Austin in the face and rushing to the trailer.

The explosion is already down to a small fire since there wasn't much lighter fluid poured all over the place, but still yet...

"Maka!" Soul screams at the rubble.

When the dealers dare try to attack Soul again, he strikes both, knocking them out cold.

_"That smile on your face_

_Became the very first light _

_The first light in my life_

_And I'd give anything at all_

_To keep that first light in my life."_

Soul's eyes scan the burning junk, searching for his best friend desperately in the mess. Where the hell is she and are she and Alrina okay? Is anyone okay besides him and those assholes laying on their lawn? He feels worry as his heart drops. She can't be gone, Maka is fine! He will not accept that she may have been killed. Soul feels his eyes burn as he pulls back more rubble, digging for her body to rescue her.  
>"S...Soul...over here."<p>

"Maka!"

Soul whirls to the side to see Maka in a ball, curled up way off to the side from the trailer, clinging something to her chest. Soul dashes over to her side and kneels to her side to see a small brown haired girl clutching his best friend's dress.

"You found Alrina, nice Maka. Are you okay?" Soul's voice fell very low and soft as he holds a glaring eye on the criminals laying on the lawn.

"I'm fine; Alrina was in the side room, binded to a pole near an open door. When the trailer blew, I had her to my chest, so we both just got flung out the door.

Soul lifts Maka slightly and hugs her, "I'm glad you're okay. Being in SLR would suck without you to work with and sing with."

"Thanks Soul."

Maka stands, holding Alrina tightly as she carries her and herself over to where the dealers lay.

"Soul, you going to carry them?"

"Sure, one over each shoulder. Sounds fun, you have any rope?"

"Nope."

"Oh well, who needs rope when you have strong arms? Must admit, fending for ourselves for awhile made us strong ass teens."

"Sure did. Gave us more of bond than we already had too and that bond started back when we barely a day old."

"I know, right?"

Soul hoists the unconscious kidnappers onto his shoulders and the pair walk back to Living Cavern with the two queries; kidnappers and Alrina.

"Uhh," moans Alrina on the way home, waking up soon after.

"Hey there. Soul, look whose awake."

"Oh I see. Afternoon there Alrina, you okay?"

"Yeah, I fine."

"That's cool. Stay cool Alrina, hear me?"

"Yeah!"

Maka giggles happily as they enter Living Cavern and go upstairs to the office.

"Alrina!" cheers Tsubaki, Liz, and Patty.

"Wonderful!" cries Kid happily.

"Yeah! The amazing Black Star has done it again!"

"You? We beat these two kidnappers up and rescued the little girl!" protests Soul.

"Plus I got blown up!" yells Maka.

"Holy crap," gasps Kid.

Maka and Soul tell the story before SLR takes the druggies to police and heads over to 666 Hellion Street to return Alrina. After watching the reunion, a joyfully teary eyed reunion, the group returns to prepare for their music act that night.

"And now everyone, please welcome _**'Second Chance, Seventh Heaven' **_to our stage!" calls Marie.

Maka leads her friends onto the stage. Tonight, Tsubaki has the harp again and, sadly, Soul has no vocal. Still, he loves the song Maka is going to sing tonight, so he doesn't mind so much. Besides, his throat is sore from screaming Maka's name so much earlier.

"Good evening everyone. Tonight, I sing you _Kamisama_, which for tonight, is dedicated to Alrina Clyde. She is a wonderful young girl I had the pleasure of rescuing and returning today. So without further babble, here's _Kamisama_," Maka sighs.

The crowd cheers as the harp, drum, piano, clarinet, and saxophone begin in proud unison to set Maka's stage. She wears a wireless headset as her microphone as she begins summoning notes after of the wonderful little guitar across her body.

_**"Kamisama, good evening to you.**_

_** How have you been?**_

_** I hope you will listen**_

_** As I sing this song for you," Maka speaks the spoken part to begin the song.**_

_** "I woke up today**_

_** Wondering about tomorrow**_

_** Wondering about a new friend**_

_** As I prepared for today, I called to you," Maka sang softly**_

Soul lifts the piano's tone slightly, but it's not like _Kamisama _has the brightest and most jumpiest tone in the universe. It's happy, but not overly happy.

_**"Oh Kamisama, won't you take a moment?**_

_** I'm afraid of tomorrow**_

_** As every day slips away**_

_** I find myself unable to send them off properly**_

_** Oh Kamisama, if for but just a little longer**_

_** Please let me stay a child," Maka continues.**_

Her friends, even Black Star, stay where they're supposed to as they support her musically, as they do emotionally every single day.

_**"The innocent world singing within my heart**_

_** Giving me a wonderful gift**_

_** Of heart and love**_

_** Such innocence, innocence only found in the soul**_

_** As I walked on today, I called to you."**_

Soul found amusement in hearing Maka sing his name, meaning it for an actual soul. Still, it was funny to hear and sometimes confusing when she sings a song with the word 'soul' in it elsewhere besides onstage.

_**"Oh Kamisama, listen to my happy song**_

_** Sung with all of my heart **_

_** With all of my innocence**_

_** My happy song, eternally intertwined with my heart**_

_** Oh Kamisama, if for but just a little longer**_

_** Please let me stay innocent."**_

Maka inhales the scent of flowers and wonderful food as she breathes in before singing her next line. Feeling so calm and so happy, Maka lets the music flow in her as she lets the next line out.

_**"What would this world be today?**_

_** Without all of the dreams?**_

_** Who would all of the children be?**_

_** Without something to care about?**_

_** As I pondered this today, I called to you."**_

_** "Oh Kamisama, look at all of the dreams**_

_** Dreamed in delicate minds**_

_** Imaginations with no binds**_

_** The beauty is in every heart and mind**_

_** Oh Kamisama, if for but just a little longer**_

_** Please let me stay a dreamer."**_

Tsubaki smiles too; she loves this song so much. Such a wonderful message many need to know. Liz and Patty adore the song as well; everyone just loves it.

_** "Love and faith so very strong**_

_** Reaching the morning high**_

_** Evening Kamisama, evening! Thank you for today!"**_

The audience cheers proudly as they all now have their attentions upon the performing group. Marie, Stein, and their daughter cheer brightly from their table and some people even start the wave. She breathes in and glances over at Soul, knowing she wouldn't be here if not for him anyway.

_** "Oh Kamisama, won't you take a moment?**_

_** Watch the growing ones cheer**_

_** Listen to the happy songs**_

_** See all of the lovely dreams**_

_** Oh Kamisama, if for just a little longer**_

_** Please let me stay a child," Maka sings to finish.**_

Soul finishes his part and stands up, walking to Maka. She smiles and reaches out to him. He takes her hand and both run forward, passing one another up, keeping their grasp on the other's hand. Before both arms are at full extension, Maka and Soul turn to face one another again on the opposite sides they had been. Their arms bend into approximately a 45 degree angle as their hands stay clasped. Maka lets go and swings back as Soul does before crashing into his hand with a high five. He holds onto her hand when it meets his and nods at her, squeezing slightly. Smiling, she nods back and gives his hand a squeeze as well.

"Nice job Maka, on everything."

"You too. Cool job Soul."

"Cool job yourself."

With those words, they follow their friends off the stage to their staircase, leading back up to their office, where they hang for a few minutes, Kid then goes home and the others go back to their apartments to rest for their next case.

_**The cycle never ends; who said they wanted it to?**_


	5. The Homeless God and the Disowned Angel

Let's see, you get flashbacks and a story setup behind one of SLR's 'sets.' Although, behind it all, Semi-Legal is suffering writer's block. I've decided there will be one giant mystery for each 'set' besides Soka and then a nice sized Soka mystery to finish it off.

**_Soka _**is my new term for Soul and Maka, which my Dad came up with. If you use it, thank my Dad for it too, unless you had it beforehand, which I've never seen it used. In case if you can't get it by yourself, _**Soka**_ uses the 'So' of Soul and the 'ka' of Maka

I especially want to thank _**SMILES 208**_ and _**raelynn gross**_ at this time. _**raelynn**_ has been helping me with a lot for this story and _**SMILES 208**_ gave me some awesome pointers. In fact, those pointers are aiding in the crafting of my Soka mystery

I'm also proud to see reviews for this picking up. Now I wish to see it pick up for me and **raelynn's** cowritten mystery. It has some Soka in it and it's a wonderful mystery derived from the minds of two very well loved writers! I hope you will visit raelynn's profile and help us get some well-deserved reviews.

See, I'm even being nice now. Don't make me regret it!

I do not own Soul Eater, duh.

Enjoy and review!

* * *

><p><strong>Semi-Legal<strong>

**Chapter 4: The Homeless God and the Disowned Angel**

_Black Star laughed manically as he stared at all of the muggers he had defeated. So many had tried to kill him and they now lay there at his feet, unconscious to boot. _

"_There is no one in this universe whom can beat the amazing Black Star! Yahoo!" he cheered._

_His stomach growls as he stares down at his ratty clothing. Being left out on the streets alone sucked. Sighing, Black Star decides it's time to go steal some food for his dinner tonight. As he neared his normal store, he heard a woman screaming._

"_Help me! Help! Let me go!"_

_A lady in distress! Perfect! Black Star turned and ran to the source, which was a very dark alleyway. Ugh, alleys. These damn things suck. Death City had so many dark and creepy streets while a grinning sun and moon watched over it. Crime rates were high and many people were like Black Star, street wanderers. No wonder it was so aptly named. He ran down into the alley and finally saw a man shove a black haired, indigo eyed, and well developed girl into the brick wall._

"_Help me!"_

"_Shut up honey. I'll be done with you soon."_

"_Let her go!"_

_The man, muscular, scary, and about triple the size of Black Star, turned to face the blue haired, blue eyed self-proclaimed ninja. He burst into laughter at this young child before him._

"_What do you want short-stack?" he sneered._

"_I said let her go!"_

_It was true, Black Star wasn't very old and he wasn't very tall either. He wasn't even in his teenage years yet at this point. Black Star ran at the man and flung himself at him, slamming the man with a kick to his face before punching him in the gut. Suddenly demure and frightened, the man ran away into the deep night of Death City._

"_Thank you so much! I'm Tsubaki, what's your name?"_

"_Me? I am the amazing and wonderful ninja Black Star! I am the man who shall surpass God! The world's greatest assassin, so bow in my presence Tsubaki! Yahoo!"_

_Much to Black Star's internal surprise, Tsubaki knelt down on her knees. Most people just punched him in the face..._

"_Nice to meet you. But, don't Gods wear better clothes?"_

"_I...don't exactly have a home or money and stuff..."_

"_Ohh," Tsubaki sighed, "-neither do I, I've been disowned. But I do have a little money, if your hungry?"_

"_Yahoo! I, the amazing Black Star, as your god, demand food!"_

_Tsubaki laughed as she stood up._

"_Okay then. Let's go."_

_It was from there that a wonderful new friendship was birthed._

"Hey Black Star, you know what today is?" Tsubaki asks.

"I, the amazing Black Star, know that it is Saturday!"

"Yeah...but today is also special..." Tsubaki sighs, looking at her blue haired friend.

"Oh yeah! Because today is when I finally get new drums! Marie said they were coming in today! Yahoo! The godly Black Star will rock the house!"

Tsubaki sighs and shakes her head, trying to hold herself. She should have known; it's not like he's the sentimental one. Slowly, she finishes her breakfast and trails off to change her clothes, hoping to make it before she does something stupid. As soon as she's gone, Black Star makes a phone call.

"Soul, Maka, you two are still helping your godly friend out tonight right?"

"Sure are. And Marie said your drums arrived when we went downstairs to ask," Soul responds.

"Yahoo! The godly Black Star is going to make girls cry tonight!"

"I'm not sure they'll cry," Maka tells him.

"Why wouldn't they cry for the amazing Black Star?"

Soul and Maka facepalm in unison as Black Star rants, finally hanging up on him. He gets up and goes to change his clothes. Finally, a puffy eyed Tsubaki and a pumped up Black Star enter the SLR office. Maka gasps at Tsubaki as she sits down by Black Star.

"Tsubaki! Are you alright?"

"She's fine! She's in the presence of the godly Black Star!"

For the second time, Maka and Soul facepalm in ultimate unison.

"You idiot," the two grumble, also in unity.

With those words, Soul and Maka lift their heads, perfectly timed together.

"Holy crap! It's like moving one of you moves the other!" exclaims Liz.

Maka and Soul turn to her, this movement in accordance with each other as well.

"What do you mean?" they ask in unison.

"That's so scary...and cool," admits Kid.

Soul and Maka face one another swiftly without pause.

"What are they talking about?" Soul inquires.

"I have no clue," Maka answers.

In complete unison, Kid, Liz, and Patty facepalm while Black Star laughs manically and Tsubaki holds her head in her hands, sighing softly. She knew he would forget, but it still hurts. Finally, as if on cue, Kid plops a file on the table and everyone else in the room wordlessly knows that's their new SLR case.

"Today, I received this case. Apparently, yesterday, a young man Tsubaki should know was found hovering over the dead body of his father. Or should I say their father?"

Tsubaki looks up in an ultimate state of complete shock and dismay.

"Oh no, you can't be serious! My brother is suspected of murder?" cries Tsubaki.

"Yes Tsubaki, I'm sorry. Masamune Nakatsukasa was found standing over Mr. Nakatsuka yesterday. In the best interest of your family's high stature in being a dojo with some politicians as well, the police decided the lowest publicity possible was best, which gave us the case."

"Ohhh why?" moans Tsubaki bending forward and bursting into tears, "Why does my last memory of my father have to be him tossing me to the streets while Masamune laughed at me?"

"_But father, please!" pleaded Tsubaki._

"_No way Tsubaki, you just won't do anything right! You could be an amazing karate master or a politician and you just won't!"_

_Tsubaki, only thirteen, stares up at her father with tear filled eyes as Masamune's laughter rings behind her._

"_Now get out of my house!"_

_Tsubaki bows her head sadly, "Yes father-"_

"_I am not your father! Not anymore!"_

"_Y-yes sir. Sorry."_

_Tsubaki gives a final bow of respect and goes to pack what items she can before hitting the road, leaving her home in an imaginary rear view mirror..._

Black Star isn't quite sure how to react to this as Kid and the others glare at him, imploring him to do something about it. So he strikes a sitting pose on the couch, causing the others to moan inwardly

"I, the amazing and godly Black Star, demand that you stop crying! Having a sobbing follower really does not aid in dignity!"

Tsubaki looks up, but she wears no smile. She wears a glare and a snarl for one of the first times in her life. Her indigo eyes are dark and everyone feels shock at the face on the usually benign and gentle SLR agent.

"You just don't care at all do you? Shut up about yourself for once! How could you even forget what today is and then order me to stop crying? My father is dead and my brother may be the murderer!"

"W...wait Tsubaki-"

"Just leave me alone!"

Tsubaki rushes from the room, sobbing, as everyone facepalms. They soon hear a slam to let them know Tsubaki just entered the apartment she shares with Black Star.

"Way to make girls cry Black Star," grumbles Soul sarcastically.

"I thought Tsubaki was the one you weren't going to make cry," Maka plays off of Soul like they often do to each other.

The two friends laugh in unison as Black Star sits up straight.

"I, the godly Black Star, will fix this!"

"You were supposed to fix it the first time!" protests Liz.

"Fixing stuff is hard!" cheers Patty.

Kid holds his head, "Patty...so much is wrong and you still say something like that..."

Kid looks at everyone else, "Can someone go get her and calm her down?"

Maka sighs and rises from her seat to go get Tsubaki, whom she finds crying in her room.

"Tsubaki...come on, we have to get started. What's really wrong, besides your family?"

Maka walks in and seats herself upon Tsubaki's bed while her friend cries at her desk.

"He forgot...he forgot all about it..."

"What? What did Black Star forget now?" Maka reaches out and rests a hand on Tsubaki's shoulder.

After a long word exchange and a female chat, Maka and Tsubaki return to the SLR office, where the group sees that she has regained composure.

"Sorry about that Black Star, sorry everyone. I'm fine now," resolves Tsubaki.

"Okay then. Now we have to go to the Nakatsukasa dojo," states Kid

The group nods, even Tsubaki as she wipes the final remains of tears from her eyes.


	6. For What it's Worth

Might want to grab some tissues you guys...Some Black Star and Tsubaki lies within this, but it's minor. Writer's block nearly killed me, so I expect some reviews for my hard work! May God save your soul if you dare leave this chapter unreviewed! I will send Maka to take your Soul!

Also check out and review A Shibusen Mystery, a mystery I'm cowriting with **raelynn gross**.

I do not own Soul Eater, but I do own Lila and Ari.

* * *

><p><strong>Semi-Legal<strong>

**Chapter 5: For What it's Worth**

The Nakatsukasa Dojo is a large and very accommodating building that the SLR agents can tell is made out of lots of bamboo and other wood. A bamboo Japanese fountain runs in the water; filling the cylinder and causing it to dip down, pouring the water out before rising for more. For Tsubaki, it is like a symbol of her. She'd always have things poured onto her and she'd end up pouring them out only to have more dumped onto her until she couldn't handle it and dropped it all over again. Grass surrounds the building as Tsubaki summons herself and lifts the knocker, letting it slam the door. She shudders at the loud crack as the knocker thumps the door resoundingly. Suddenly, and rather unexpectedly, Tsubaki feels a hand on her shaking forearm. Looking down, she sees Black Star looking away, but his hand is settled on her arm, trying to calm her soundlessly. She finds her arm stilling itself and something in it all makes her smile at the godly Black Star's gesture to calm her, possibly to apologize as well. Soul, Maka, Kid, Liz, and Patty stare from behind their other two friends as they await the opening of the giant set of doors. Tsubaki lifts and lets go of the knocker, sending another crack resounding through the yard.

Finally, before Tsubaki can summon another knock from the door, a tall man around her age answers the door, looking strikingly similar to her. His face becomes a snarl.

"Tsubaki," he growls.

Tsubaki steps back and shivers, only to find Black Star's grip tightens on her arm, once again offering the comfort he didn't really want to admit he was offering her.

"Masamune," Tsubaki finally finds her voice, which comes out strongly as she looks him in the eye.

Black Star smiles to himself, loosening the grip just slightly. He stands up straight and makes his famous attempt to make himself known.

"I am Black Star, the greatest assassin in the world! I shall surpass God, so these are my followers, whom you shall treat with respect!"

Masamune merely laughs at the group before him.

"So this is your precious SLR group? What a bunch of clowns! Great, I'm going to jail. You are useless," Masamune murmurs, raising his hand to Tsubaki.

He never gets the chance, because he is soon pinned to the wall by the arm he dared raise to Tsubaki. Soul, Maka, Kid, Patty, Liz, and even Tsubaki gasp in complete and ultimate shock.

"Don't you dare. How dare you defy a god? Even if you are a client, I will beat you senseless if you dare harm Tsubaki," growls Black Star.

"B...Black Star," stammers Tsubaki.

He lets go of a shocked Masamune and leads the group through the gate into the dojo area. All is at a standstill as a small group of people stare wide eyed at Tsubaki. She sees her mother, grandfather, a few maids and servers, and people who are obviously trainees, underlings of her father. Mixed in are other random family members and they begin shifting to let someone unseen through.

"Tsubaki!" cries a young voice.

A small and cute little girl around the age of seven whose long hair is a bluish black and her eyes are an indigo rushes up to Tsubaki.

"Ari! Oh, I missed you!" exclaimed Tsubaki, scooping the beautiful girl into her arms.

"Tsubaki! Tsubaki!"

The group making up SLR feels a warmth in them as they watch some sort of reunion. Tsubaki finally turns to her friends.

"This is Ari, my little sister," Tsubaki states as she places a hand on Black Star's head, "Ari, this is the godly Black Star, he's my best friend."

"Oh my gosh, Tsubaki is friends with a god!" cheers Ari, clapping her hands.

"I hate to say this, because it's uncool, but she's so adorable that it isn't even fair," Soul whispers to Maka.

"I know. You can tell she loves Tsubaki a lot," Maka responds.

"I think I could die of symmetrically cute overload," Kid murmurs.

"Please don't," Liz groans.

"Cute! Cute! Yay!" cheers Patty.

"These guys from right to left are Soul Evans, Maka Albarn, Kid, Liz Thompson, and Patty Thompson. Together, we make up SLR," Tsubaki tells her before going on to tell the seven year old what SLR even is.

Suddenly, an older man walks over to Tsubaki with a scowl.

"What are you doing back?" he yells.

"Hey, watch how you speak to our friend. We are freaking SLR, not just normal kids!" protests Liz.

"And we won't let you speak to Tsubaki like this, even if you are related!" screams Maka.

"I, the godly Black Star, recommend you not take us lightly!"

"Grandpa, I'm with SLR. We were called upon to investigate father's death."

"What is there to investigate? We found your brother right there!"

"He swears he didn't do it! Let me do my job, let me take the path I chose!" cries Tsubaki, putting Ari down and sending her along.

The air was thick around the group. Rage was against Tsubaki and the entire set of SLR knew it. Black Star placed his hand to her arm again, hoping she could do what she didn't always do well; fight for herself. Her grandfather's bald and wrinkled head holds two beady blue eyes as they glare at her, but her indigo stares back as Tsubaki seethes for the second time today.

"I'm not here as a Nakatsukasa; I'm not here as your granddaughter, because I know I'm not that to you anymore and maybe never was. But I swear on it all that if my brother is innocent, no matter what he has done to me in the past, I will find out the truth. So where is my father's body and we will go quietly do our job as investigators, which is half looking and half interrogation."

"Hell no, get out."

"Oh, so you want the police to take this to the public and harm your business severely along with anyone you have in political positions?" inquires Kid.

"In the meantime, we stay quiet. We aren't songbirds," Liz adds.

Senior Nakatsukasa's face falls and he soon steps aside, "He's in the training building."

Tsubaki nods and leads her friends down a gravelly path to a smaller building. The other people watch her go, some excited and some scowling that the disgraceful daughter had returned. Tsubaki soon stops outside of the bamboo building's doorway.

"Training building...this is where my father lies," Tsubaki's voice quakes.

"Tsubaki..." breathes Maka softly.

"We got your back Tsubaki. I, the godly Black Star, declare it to be so!"

"He's right. We got you," Kid states.

"Yeah!" cheers Patty.

"Sure thing," Liz adds.

"It's the cool thing," Soul responds.

Tsubaki turns to them and bows in respect for her friends, something she doesn't even do towards them often.

"T...thank you. I really am glad to have you guys," Tsubaki sighs, "-let me have a silent moment for him..."

She heaves a breath and bows her head to the doorway. In their respect for their friend, each of the others bow their heads as well and mentally pray for her deceased father. The wind blows around them softly as Tsubaki feels herself start to cry. Sensing her tears, a hand is placed on her arm softly. She doesn't even have to look to know it is once again Black Star offering his godliness as comfort, a secret way of showing he has a heart without him shattering his dignity and reputation.

"Okay," Tsubaki sighs before leading her friends inside.

Mr. Nakatsukasa lays on the floor surrounded by blood. Two large gashes are in his chest and his eyes are wide open, his face of shock. Kid passes out rubber gloves and small plastic bags to everyone before getting out his cell phone.

"I'll call Stein to do the autopsy and stuff," Kid says.

Doctor Stein is SLR's personal coroner and forensics expert. He keeps their cases quiet and helps them out often. Meanwhile, Tsubaki is already kneeling by her father.

"The wounds are too bloody to see them..." she murmurs.

"They have to be awful deep then," notes Maka as she sets on her knees next to Tsubaki.

Soul and Black Star begin looking around while Patty screws around and Liz joins the other girls near the body. Looking down around the area of the body, Soul finds a tiny triangular shaped thin metal piece. Looking, he sees a bright red mark at the top and a duller orange-brown at the bottom. Shrugging, he collects in in one of the bags and marks on it with a permanent marker before moving on.

"I think Soul and I should begin interrogations," Maka finally murmurs after not finding anything much on the body.

"Good idea," Kid notes as he returns back to the building.

"Okay, let's go Soul," Maka calls.

"Alright," Soul murmurs, pocketing the bag and his rubber gloves before following Maka out of the building.

The sun is bright as it grins down at Death City. Emerging from the dark building where Mr. Nakatsukasa spent his final moments, Maka and Soul have to squint in order to let their eyes adjust. Walking back up the gravelly path, Soul and Maka soon find themselves where they entered the dojo in the first place.

"Alright, interrogation time! Who's going first?" Soul asks.

"We swear we don't bite," chirps Maka, once again playing off of Soul.

Masamune stands and walks to them.

"I'll go first."

"Very well. Anywhere quiet and private we can go?" Maka inquires.

Masamune points to a building just to the East of the gathering area. Nodding, Maka and Soul follow him to the small, empty building, shutting the door behind them. Four small black cushions sit in the center of the floor, one of which Masamune kneels down upon. Soul and Maka walk in step, falling into their common rhythm as they too kneel down on the cushions, perfectly in time with the other as they opposite Masamune.

"We have no time of death for Mr. Nakatsukasa at this point, so if you would give us a rundown of what happened when he was found, that would be a great start," Maka wastes no time.

"I don't know exactly. We had all just had dinner, which father hadn't attended. I felt strange and before I knew it...I blacked out."

"So far, it just sounds like my Dad when he had a bad alcohol moment once," Soul grumbles.

Maka stifles a chuckle and instead punches Soul in the arm before looking back at Masamune.

"Then what?" she asks.

"I woke up in a pool of blood and stood up only to see my father there dead. I didn't have a chance to react before a maid, Lila I think, passed by and started screaming like a nutcase. Now I'm accused of murder, a murder which I have played no part. And if my sister's stupid gang of clowns, this SLR crap, don't do something about it-!"

"You really think you are in position to threaten us?" inquires Maka.

"Think again," growls Soul lowly.

Minutes later, a dark hearse arrives and a few cloaked men took Mr. Nakatsukasa down to Stein's lab for the autopsy. Evidence was scarce; the biggest piece is a piece that only one member of SLR knows of. In the meantime, Kid is arranging the garment Masamune was found wearing as he stood over Mr. Nakatsukasa symmetrically on the floor. The front is covered entirely in blood; not spatter, just pools of blood.

"I don't get it," Kid murmurs at last.

"Hey look at this! Your God found something!"

"What Black Star?" asks Tsubaki.

Black Star is shining a light over the blood pool where Mr. Nakatsukasa had been found. The light first showed where he had been, but then Black Star illuminates another body print in the blood.

"Looks like Mr. Nakatsukasa wasn't the only one laying here," Black Star murmurs.

"Oh my god, he actually sounds smart," gasps Liz.

"Smart, yay!" cheers Patty.

"We need to know who that is," Kid notes.

"Duh! I, the Godly Black Star, deserve thanks!"

"Shut your trap," Liz mutters.

Tsubaki nods, suddenly thinking of an idea.

"So Lila, you discovered the body?" Soul asks.

"Yes. I was carrying laundry to the housing building, just a little further up the path from the training building when I passed by and saw Masamune standing over his father's dead body," Lila responds.

Lila is pretty petite with long silver and pink hair along with bluish silvery eyes.

"Did Masamune have any weapons?" Maka inquires.

"Well, not that I saw. But he was covered in so much blood..." Lila answers

"What did you do?" Soul gets the next question.

"I screamed for someone to call police. Nanita did that and they suggested SLR, which she then contacted your leader person..."

"Nanita?" Maka and Soul prod in unison.

"Ari and Masamune's mother; Mr. Nakatsukasa's wife."

"Was Mr. Nakatsukasa well liked here?" Maka inquires.

"Not by all. His wife, Masamune, and Ari all loved him and never really collided with him. He was having an argument with his own father earlier this week though and he had a bad encounter near that abandoned storage downtown with these muggers. The way I understood it, he beat those muggers until the swore revenge and ran away," Lila explains

"I see," Maka and Soul unison, both writing on separate notebooks at the same time.

Lila raises her eyebrow, "That was weird..."

Maka and Soul both look up at the same time, "What?" they inquired.

In between Lila and the next person, Maka calls Kid with the information they have so far.

"So he got into a fight near that abandoned building?" Kid confirms.

"Right," Maka responds.

"Okay, I'll send Black Star and Tsubaki to look around there for anyone that knew Mr. Nakatsukasa there. Can't hurt to try, right?"

"Right," Maka agrees.

Kid clicks his phone shut and turns to Tsubaki, who is sobbing where she stands by a window looking for clues.

"Tsubaki, you and Black Star need to check out that abandoned storage downtown. Your father had an incident there according to Lila, so check there for someone who may know something," Kid tells her.

"Yahoo! The amazing Black Star is ready to find some useless beings!"

Kid facepalms, "Idiot. Go on you two. We'll meet back at the SLR office."

"Understood," replies Tsubaki.

Tsubaki and Black Star walk back up the path, Tsubaki lowering her head as they reenter the area where everyone stands.

"Lift your head Tsubaki. You walk with a God, hold yourself high! Like the mighty Black Star!"

"I can't...I have no right anymore..."

Black Star sighs as they slip out the bamboo gate of the dojo, where Tsubaki raises her head once again. They start down the road to the downtown area as the sun begins to move down, afternoon setting in. The pair almost can't believe that they've been there since morning and now it's already past one in the afternoon. They haven't even had lunch; none of SLR has yet. The streets are almost too quiet as Tsubaki continues contemplating her past. Silence passes between the two, both mentally distracted, too much so to say a single word.

Facing the sky, Black Star's thoughts ruminate as he mentally asks a pair of resounding questions _'Remember what you said to me Tsubaki? Don't you remember?'_

_Tsubaki and Black Star were eating in that diner after he had saved her and all._

"_Someday, I'm going to surpass God! I will get off this street and spread my awesomeness!"_

_Tsubaki stared for a long moment before clapping._

"_You can do it! I know it! For what its worth, I know you can! Hold your head high, for what it's worth too!"_

At the memory, Black Star looks down at the sidewalk. Why couldn't she take her own advice anymore? Did she really think she was that lowly? They arrive at the area, where Tsubaki suddenly quakes with fear.

"This is...this is..."

"This is where we met," Black Star finishes for her "-what a unworthy place of my godliness. So messed up..."

"Kid would hate this place," Tsubaki chuckles.

Within this asymmetrical area, walls were broken in places and parts of the building lay in the alley where it was at. Dangerous fencing bits lay in disarray and massive piles of old broken glass are scattered around. At this point, both Black Star and Tsubaki are glad for thick and enduring shoes as they begin looking around. As Tsubaki searches outside, Black Star slips inside, neither aware of the approaching shadows.

"Oh I remember you. Hey doll. Guys, check her out."

Tsubaki's eyes widen and a shiver charges up her back, daring her to turn around. Trembling, Tsubaki turns around, facing the man from this same day about two years ago. Only today he has friends, many friends.

"Black Star is inside, I will scream," threatens Tsubaki.

"No you won't. Unless you want him hurt too sweet thing?"

"Ah," breathes Maka as she and Soul collapse onto their usual couch.

Kid looks around the room as Liz and Patty sit on their usual couch too.

"Where could Black Star and Tsubaki be?" Kid wonders.

Liz shurgs, "Maybe they found something...?"

"Well it shouldn't have taken five hours or something..."

The air in the room goes cold and the sun begins to sink.

Thrown into the glass again! How many times is that now? Where is Black Star anyway, did he find something? No! Not the wall, no! Again and again...Tsubaki lets out a sharp cry, nearly as sharp as the glass in her skin...

"L...let me go. Haven't you beaten me enough? Surely I have broken bones by now..."

Even her lip is bleeding, from all the bites she gave it to keep herself silent as to keep Black Star safe. Her face is soaked with blood and tears. The only two relieves her heart knows is the thankfulness of her clothes staying on and Black Star staying unharmed. These relieves remain as the thugs leave her to die. It is only just now that Black Star heads outside.

"Tsubaki, look what your God-!"

He stops short, staring at the pool of blood he just stepped in while parading proudly. Fear pangs his godly heart as his blue eyes slowly look up. There she is, battered horridly with so many wounds he can't even count and refuses to begin trying. Is she even breathing anymore? Good question...His eyes burn and his feet run to her as that lump forms in his throat. Choking on emotion, only one thing escapes the mouth that usually has so many words to say.

"TSUBAKI!"


	7. Abeyance

Hey everyone, welcome back to Semi-Legal! You learn more about certain things, but not much really happens. As the title of this chapter says, it is Abeyance; being inactive or dormant.

Still, some friendships are built on, a new song is sang, and you even learn how SLR's bandname became **_'Second Chance, Seventh Heaven.'_**

Please don't forget to check out my other stories as well as the mystery story I am cowriting with**_ raelynn gross. _**That story is located on her profile. Leave reviews on any of the items you read or Maka will take your soul!

**_Don't make me have to rant again!  
><em>**

I own both songs used in this chapter, but I do not own Soul Eater!

Enjoy and **REVIEW!**

**Semi-Legal**

**Chapter 6: Abeyance**

"Soul, I think I have a new song!" exclaims Maka.

"Oh cool, sing a bit!" encourages Soul.

The remainder of SLR looks up as Maka taps her leg for a rhythm.

_**"**__**But this is where the heart will die**_

_** This is where liars lie**_

_** This is where all goes awry**_

_** This is where innocence cries**_

_** And where we have fallen to die.**_"

"Maka, that is depressing!" protests Kid.

Soul and Maka shrug, "So what?" they inquire in unison.

"I think it has a good ring. Perhaps that could be a chorus?" Liz asks.

"Yeah, that's what I thought. I thought of some verses and if Soul wants, it can easily be a duet," Maka states.

"Heck yeah!" cheers Soul in the coolest way possible.

Maka smiles at him when the office phone, well Kid's work cellphone that is, rings. He answers it, only to have to rip it from his ear almost immediately.

"KID! You and the others have to get your butts down to the hospital right now!" roars Black Star.

"Why?"

"Tsubaki got beaten bad, just get down here and quit asking questions!"

Black Star's voice is enough to break the five hearts sitting in the SLR office since it is filled with panic and pain that is rarely heard in the 'godly' Black Star's voice. Kid's gold eyes go wide as he shuts his phone while the others are already flying out the door. They are soon in the limo, driving along streets as a rain storm begins.

The laughing and bleeding moon is laughing in front of black looming clouds as the sky glowers at Death City. Thunder tears the air and lightning rips it apart while the tenseness in the air left even Patty wordless. Shadows descend as the sky truly darkens for nighttime and for the incoming thunderstorm. Maybe tonight would be perfect for Maka and Soul's new song, since the one originally planned obviously is not going to happen now, now that the one it was intended for lays in a hospital bed. As she thinks of all the work that went into it all for the past week under Tsubaki's nose, Maka begins to cry as quietly as she can. Her tears are shed so silently that only Soul realizes they are being shed. This is when he puts his arm around his closest and dearest friend, holding her in a silent gesture to say it will be alright, a gesture to reinforce just how cool he really is as if Maka doesn't realize that yet.

Too bad the appearance of Death City Grave Hospital offers no reassurance. Dead plants and dying trees inhabit the lot, casting terrifying shadows across it all. The building is gigantic as it towers over the city, the bricks of it painted blacker than night. As the wind howls from the storm, one would believe they were at a haunted house rather than a hospital. The actual building part of the parking garage is a crumbling and rotting building that looks ready to collapse even though it is so much stronger. No matter how warm it is outside, the air always feels so cold here, evoking fear from a place created to save lives. Even though no humor should be or can be found, the moon continues laughing like this is a riot. Who the hell thinks this is funny? SLR isn't so sure, but their driver drives up to the entrance. The mask of Death himself adorns the door and the sign hanging above the entrance. It's enough to give anyone the shakes if they allow it to. Stepping out of the limo, Soul and Maka both see Black Star sitting on a bench made of three stones that look like tombstones. Once again, the bench is painted black and it too, is falling apart.

Black Star, despite all of his usual godliness, looks more distraught than a kitten without it's mother.

"Kid, go on ahead. I think Soul and I need to talk to Black Star," Maka murmurs.

"Yeah, me too," Soul echoes.

Kid nods firmly and leads the Thompson sisters inside the hospital with him. Soul and Maka walk cautiously along a breaking granite path until they are standing over a broken star; a person godly in his own right who is currently so broken. He doesn't have to even look up to know they're there.

"No star should be alone," Maka began, resting a hand on Black Star's left shoulder.

"No matter what the stage," adds Soul, placing his hand on Black Star's right shoulder.

Black Star lifts his head as Maka and Soul sit down by him, one on either side as they move in fluid unison.

"You know what she's probably doing if she's awake?" Maka inquires.

"She's probably wondering where you are. So why are you out here instead of inside by her side?" Soul asks.

"Shut up. It's my freaking fault. And how the hell do you two always play off of each other like that?"

Creepily enough, Soul and Maka shrug in unison-again!

"Like we know. But we enjoy doing it," Maka and Soul murmur together.

Black Star shakes his head, "I can't believe I was such a moron! How can I, the godly one, be so stupid?"

Another shrug in unison before this;

"Right now Black Star, you're doing the stupidest thing you possibly can," Maka states.

"Because you're sitting here feeling sorry for yourself while Tsubaki needs you to be in that hospital by her side!" Maka and Soul exclaim.

"If it were Maka, that's where I'd be right now," Soul adds, making Maka blush pink.

"But you two are practically dating!"

Maka and Soul's faces darken, dimming slightly red as well. The stupid godly dude struck a nerve and the pair is desperate to hide that fact

"We are not!" they cry in unison, redder than a pair of tomatoes.

Black Star bursts out laughing as he jumps up from the bench and heads back inside, Maka and Soul chasing him as they yell at him with protesting unison. His laughing stops soon though and this is when Maka and Soul silence themselves, realizing he still isn't back to himself. Silent and solemn, Black Star leads his friends inside, which isn't much cheerier than it is outside. The walls are a monotone red and they are blandly covered with posters, pictures, and directory signs. The air here is thick too and filled with the ultimate depression. An old woman working as secretary looks up, obviously recognizes Black Star, and looks back to her work. With heavy hearts, Maka and Soul both feel as if gravity has increased dramatically as Black Star leads them into an elevator. The inside of the elevator is black and simply unwelcoming. Each button is shaped like a skull and a number is printed upon each. Without even having to look, Black Star punches three and the elevator creaks as it's door is shut before the squeaking box of machinery lifts the three passengers to the third floor.

"I'm not going back tonight. Tsubaki isn't getting out until only Lord Death knows when," Black Star states.

"That's fine. Kid can take drums for tonight; I came up with a brand new song to sing with Soul," Maka responds.

"Yeah...sorry guys."

Soul shakes his head, "It's cool. Staying with an injured friend is cool."

Black Star sighs as they step off the elevator, allowing the blue haired and distraught teen to lead the way down the red colored hallway with the black tiled floor. Every step makes the floor moan and every moan makes the air more thick with discontent. At last, Black Star lead them into room 310.

Kid, Liz, and Patty sit in three separate chairs, with Liz on the right and Patty on the left, leaving Kid in the middle. All three look solemn and pale with lips pressed into a thin line as they watch Tsubaki. Tsubaki lays there with nearly every inch of her skin covered in bandages, her left arm in a cast, and her right leg in an elevated cast.

"She has broken ribs, lacerations, and so much other shit I couldn't prevent," Black Star grunts bitterly.

"Black Star, you can't blame yourself," Liz murmurs.

Black Star glares at her, "You don't even know how long it took for them to remove every stupid piece of glass that got wedged into her body. Nor do you know how dead she looked when I returned outside to find her beaten. I left her out there while I checked that stupid building; why the hell shouldn't I blame myself?"

"Because it doesn't help anyone you moron!" yells Maka and Soul in unison.

Kid and Liz nod towards the pair of SLR agents to say they're correct. Black Star mutters under his breath and sits back down next to Tsubaki, within the black plush chair pulled up to her left. Soul and Maka stand side by side against the wall that stands parallel to the foot of the bed. Standing there together, they write their new song and Maka takes a second to tell Kid he's taking drums tonight. A few hours later, they are sent home without having seen Tsubaki wake up.

The drive home is a gloomy one, but the song gets completed. That night, Maka leads her friends onstage. She stands before the audience wearing her hair with that ribbon style she created during the kidnapping case earlier that week. Her dress is a hip hugging short sleeved pink number that hangs below her knees before adding a cute ruffle to the bottom hem along with a pair of black sandals as she stares out into the audience, hoping _**'Second Chance, Seventh Heaven' **_can survive just this once without two of its members. As Soul stands next to her, she finds that Kid has taken drums and Liz has piano while Patty has guitar. Oh right, that's how her and Soul decided to perform it. For once, he'd be following her along stage. Good thing all of the members know all instruments just in case or this wouldn't be a good idea. Maka takes a breath, still remembering how the group formed their name.

"_What should we call our band?" Kid asked._

_The newly formed group of Semi-Legal Restoration stood in their not-so decorated office. Kid was staring at a form from Marie asking for the band's information for their first performance tonight._

"_What?" Liz inquired._

"_Huh?" asked Soul and Maka._

_Even then, those two had a knack for unison. It figures..._

"_Name!" cheered Patty._

"_We need a name for our music group," Kid responded._

"_Don't we still need a song?" Liz asked._

"_I already have one written," Maka replied_

"_I, the godly Black Star, say that we name the band 'Godly Tribute!'"_

"_What?" the others all inquired in unison while Tsubaki giggled._

"_What about '**Second Chance'**? We're all getting a second chance at life here, since we were all alone and stuff," Tsubaki suggested._

"_Perfect!" cheered the others._

_That night, Maka performed the group's very first song; **Revived Restoration.**_

_**'This is the seventh heaven**_

_**This is the revived restoration**_

_**For which my heart has prayed for**_

_**Oh angel in the light**_

_**Let me hear your precious song**_

_**This is the seventh heaven**_

_**This is the revived restoration.'**_

_After her performance, a woman in the crowd had whooped and screamed the comment that would finish their name._

_'That was seventh heaven! That wonderful song was seventh heaven!'_

_SLR hadn't exactly known what to say about this, but the crowd sure did._

_'Seventh Heaven! Seventh Heaven! Seventh Heaven!'_

_Maka was the one who finally made it function;_

"_Ladies and Gentlemen, we are '**Second Chance, Seventh Heaven**!'" called Maka, throwing her arm into the air._

_Inspired by Maka, her bandmates and coworkers chose to accept the name in the fashion she had. Six fists joined Maka's in the air with a full out unison cry;_

"_**Second Chance, Seventh Heaven!**"_

_To this day, Marie and Stein can swear on their very hearts that it was the largest and most positive uproar ever to erupt in Living Cavern._

Now here she stands with that headset on her head and Soul standing right behind her wearing his own headset. Both ready to perform, ready to do what they do second best for their fans and for the absent two.

"Evening everyone!" Maka calls, "I wish I could say it was a good one, but as you may have noticed, we are here without our drummer, Black Star, and our harpist Tsubaki Nakatsukasa. She is in the hospital and Black Star is remaining with her. Please join us in a silent prayer for our close friend before Soul and I perform a new song for you all."

Contrary to what anyone would expect, heads bow for one long silence, sending hope for Tsubaki. Maka then raises her head long minutes later.

"Thank you everyone. Please enjoy our new song, titled _This Is Where,_" Maka requests.

The drums begin, soon melded with soft piano and guitar. Maka sidesteps and Soul comes forward slightly as the music crescendos into a loud forte, forming the musical prologue to a new song. As the music decrescendos, Maka prepares to begin. Back at a normal loudness level, Maka delivers her verse as she begins to walk in a clockwise circle.

_**"Maybe I should have known**_

_** All would go wrong**_

_** I should have known**_

_** All would go awry," Maka sings.**_

Soul rotates in place, following Maka's every step as he grins at her. The instant she finishes her first circle, stepping on the area where she began, Soul begins his clockwise walk too. Automatically, Maka and Soul have the movement synced, leaving them to sing to remainder of this song with their eyes locked as they encircle one another in front of their crowded audience.

_**"Torn out of my mind**_

_** Out of my imagination**_

_** Into a dark barren**_

_** A world of reality," Soul continues.**_

_** "But this is where the heart will die**_

_**This is where liars lie**_

_**This is where all goes awry**_

_**This is where innocence cries**_

_**And where we have fallen to die," Soul and Maka unison the chorus.**_

Another musical intermission crescendos as Maka and Soul continue circling. Already the crowd feels cheer and delight at the sounds of Living Cavern's best music group performing. It is a symbol that none of the group's beginning glory has been lost with the past very few years. The crowds rush of adrenaline and their ability to feel the emotion proves that _**'Second Chance, Seventh Heaven' **_still has what earned them the second half of their name.

_** "So here I stand with you**_

_** Side by side with you**_

_** Fighting a world so dark**_

_** Wishing for a way to get free," Soul sings.**_

_** "All we have is one another now**_

_**There is no other light**_

_**No one to join our fight**_

_**This is a world of fatality," Maka calls back.**_

Maka reaches for Soul's hand and the perform their special high five, switching their positions on the circling motion. Their hands part at the end of the movement and they nod firmly at one another as they resume the circling motion. Liz's piano tune rises to a forte and falls to a pianissimo in mere minutes at the same time that Patty does the inverse on the guitar; fall to pianissimo and rise to forte.

_** "But this is where the heart will die**_

_** This is where all goes awry**_

_** This is where innocence cries**_

_** And where we have fallen to die," Soul and Maka cry out.**_

All music falls to a piano volume as Soul and Maka ready the bridge of the song.

_**"This world is so very dark**_

_** Stand by my side, won't you?" Maka sings, holding her hand out to Soul.**_

"_**The future holds no light**_

_**Stand by my side, won't you?" Soul responds, taking her hand.**_

_** "Please don't let me fall!" cries Maka.**_

_** "Just let me catch you!" calls Soul. **_

Using the grasp on her hand, Soul twirls Maka to the other side of him. She smiles brightly, unable to help herself as Soul spins her in place next to and Liz can't help but feel pride at this point since they suggested the choreography. Standing side by side now, Soul and Maka deliver the chorus in unison for the final time.

_**"But this is where the heart will die**_

_** This is where all goes awry**_

_** This is where innocence cries**_

_** And where we have fallen to die."**_

"_**So just stand with me**_

_**Let's protect one another**_

_**And maybe our hearts will live," Soul finishes softly.**_

_** "I will stand by you**_

_** I will protect you**_

_** And our hearts will live," Maka completes the song's final verse.**_

The crowd applauds and everyone takes time for a bow or curtsy before they exit the stage. Kid says goodbye at the staircase and parts with the remains of SLR. They too separate into their two remaining groups and enter their apartments, hoping tomorrow treats them better.


	8. Stir

Finally! This story is giving me writers block like crazy! It's killing me chapter would not have been possible if not for the wonderful Sally White and raelynn gross, thank you guys! You guys rock for that!

And thanks to everyone for the reviews and the faves!

Remember that Soul Eater is not mine

Enjoy and review!

**Semi-Legal**

**Chapter 7: Stir**

Sitting in his room within him and Maka's apartment, Soul keeps staring at that bagged metal triangle. There's just something about the object that keeps bothering him although he knows not what it is that bugs him. Since he doesn't know, he doesn't bother to speak up just yet, so he pockets the object and stands up.

"Maka!" Soul calls, "You ready?"

"Yeah, I'm ready."

He hears her door open and heads out to find her standing in those short black leather boots wearing her flowing violet dress right with them, which fell below her knees and slightly above ankle. Her hair was done with that ribbon style she'd taught herself recently, only this ribbon was black instead of white.

"Nice Maka," Soul greets as he follows her down the hall and out the door to head to the SLR office.

"Thanks," she responds, blushing slightly.

They enter the SLR office to find Liz and Patty already standing around.

"Kid's in the limo waiting; Tsubaki woke up," Liz states.

"Yay!" cheers Patty

Death City's stormy appearance hasn't let up and it is still raining as it is. The remains of SLR hop into the limo and are driven back to the painfully depressing black hole otherwise known as Death City Grave Hospital. Entering Tsubaki's room, they find that Black Star is asleep, unaware of Tsubaki's upper half being elevated by the hospital bed.

"Hey guys," she whispers softly, waving with something of a smile on her face.

"How can you be smiling right now?" Soul asks.

"Seriously? I'd be seething, ready to kill that jerk or those jerks or whatever," mutters Maka

"I'd be right with her," Soul adds.

"We know that," Liz laughs, looking at the two meaningfully.

Once again, Soul and Maka turn to one another confusedly, "Did we miss something?" they ask the other in unison.

Kid facepalms, "Just when you two look normal."

Soul and Maka glare at him together, "Shut up Kid!" they protest in harmony.

Liz and Kid laugh while Patty gives a cheer too. Tsubaki laughs a bit too, patting Black Star's blue hair with her hand.

"He's been with you all night," Maka tells her.

"He even missed the performance last night," Soul adds.

Tsubaki nods softly, smiling down at her sleeping friend, "I'm glad he wasn't there to get beaten up."

Kid, Liz, and Patty all stare at her while Soul and Maka look at one another. The room grows silent and not a word is said. Finally, Soul sighs heavily and nods at Maka.

"Tsubaki, he would have rather been there," Soul murmurs.

"You should know that by now," Maka adds.

Quickly, four gazes are fixated on Maka and Soul, who chuckle slightly at the attention. They are saying what three of the four wouldn't have dared.

"But I-" Tsubaki began.

"We know that," Maka and Soul respond, cutting her reply off.

"It's true though," Maka states.

"And no one can deny it. Though Black Star sure as hell can try," Soul laughs.

"Yup, that's very true," Kid finally tells Tsubaki.

"Nhhh," Black Star sits up and yawns heavily.

Maka and Soul laugh slightly as the 'god' rubs his eyes and looks around blankly.

"What the-?"

He finally lays his eyes on the awake and upright Tsubaki.

"Tsubaki, you're awake. Yahoo!" cheers Black Star, "I, the godly Black Star, must have healing powers!"

Tsubaki laughs heartfully and randomly hugs her 'godly' friend.

"Thanks for staying with me."

"Aww," giggles Liz and Patty.

Kid chuckles and he looks over to see Maka and Soul laughing with a blush on both of their faces too. Black Star, despite himself, hugs Tsubaki back before both ease back.

"What's next?" Kid asks.

Black Star shrugs and the other SLR agents murmur their agreements, leaving Kid to sigh heavily. Black Star groaned; even though he almost said he had found something, he later found that it was just a useless object and had thrown it away. Suddenly, Kid's cell phone vibrates and he promptly answers, taking it into the hallway.

"What about this? I found it at the dojo," Soul sighs, showing the bagged metal triangle.

"What the hell? It just looks like trash," Liz murmurs.

Maka reaches for it, but Black Star swipes it away to look at it. He scowls minutes later and throws the item back at Soul.

"Soul, put that away, it's useless! Why the hell did you pick it up?" snaps Black Star.

"We have to examine everything you moron!" yells Soul.

"Guys, please," moans Tsubaki.

Sighing heavily, Soul pockets the item as Kid returns.

"Stein just completed-" Kid cut himself off at Soul and Black Star glaring at one another.

"Soul let me see it," Maka requests.

"Never mind Maka, it probably is useless," Soul grumbles, sliding past her and Kid as he exits the room.

"Soul!" cries Maka.

Maka glares over at Black Star and promptly sinks a hardcover novel in his head from the pile of books on a table.

"You jerk! How dare you after how kindly Soul comforted you? Soul needs to be heard and everything should be examined!" yells Maka, seething furiously.

"What the hell happened?" Kid asks.

"Let them explain Kid, I have to find Soul," hisses Maka, rushing out the door to follow Soul.

Its a long trip through winding and depressing hallways but Maka finally finds Soul sitting on that bench outside.

"Soul! Soul, let me see it!" calls Maka.

Soul sighs and hands her the bagged metal triangle.

"I don't know why, but I feel like it's important," Soul sighs.

Maka's green eyes look over it before she looks at Soul, "If you think it is, then it is important Soul. Don't listen to the others. Let's figure out why it's important and then tell them, okay?" Maka asks, patting his arm soothingly.

Soul smiles at her and nods, "Thanks Maka. You always seem to make me feel more useful."

Maka grins with a pink tint to her face, "What are friends for?"

Soul chuckles as Kid leads Liz, Patty, Tsubaki, and Black Star outside. Tsubaki is in a walking cast and her arm is in a sling, leaving her wearing a clean blue dress Liz brought in for her. Bandages cover her arms and legs as well as much of her torso. Black Star remains nearby in case if she needs support but Tsubaki seems well for now.

"Okay, now we need to go to see Stein for the autopsy report," Kid states.

Soul and Maka stand in unison and turn to their friends. Every single one of the group knows what's about to happen before it even dares to happen.

"Okay then," Soul and Maka respond in their epic unison.

Kid sighs and shakes his head, "How long have you two been able to do that?"

The pair of friends shrug, "For a very long time, way before we knew you guys."

"That makes too much sense," sighs Liz.

The streets of Death City are still quite dim despite the laughing sun above. SLR lines behind Kid as he begins to lead the way down to the outskirts, where Stein's private lab is located and where he has performed an autopsy of Mr. Nakatsukasa. The large gray building casts several shadows around itself and looks like it's been sewn up. Stitches cover the building and no matter how light it is outside, it just looks so creepy. Chill shatter the air and throw themselves down the backs of each of the members of SLR. A tower on the right hand side looks like a large arrow as it points at the sky and many parts of the building just stick out randomly, thrusting the entrance right at the small group. Maka catches notice of two squirrels, both covered in stitches. She shudders and looks back forward, soon following her friends inside.

Much like the outside, the lab is gray and the walls are covered in stitches. The area lacks any homey items and looks so dull its scarily painful. Before they know it, a rolling chair containing their mad scientist comes at them. The pale human covered in stitches wears glasses and has a screw in his head. His short hair is gray and he wears the usual scientist get up; a nice white labcoat, t shirt, and pants.

"Morning SLR. You two ready to hear this?"

Stein stands up and leads the group over to a silver table covered by a sheet.

"Mr. Nakatsukasa was cut up and killed by a serrated knife, not a smooth cuter."

Tsubaki brightened, "Which means Masamune definitely didn't do it! The dojo's swords are all smooth!"

Stein nods, "Yup. He was a healthy man and everything, but I did find that he was drugged, explaining why he probably did die instead of fighting back."

Stein hands Kid a thin file with his findings.

"What do I need to do with him?" Stein inquires.

"I'll have the family contact you to arrange burial. We're back at square one; no one at the dojo could have done it now," Kid mutters.

"I guess it's time to go back to that dojo and ask for more clues," Liz murmurs.

The group nods in silent agreement and they leave the lab, entering back onto the dim streets of Death City, where a beating and a murder still overshadow the area.


	9. Natural

Sorry, I uploaded this and then deleted it since I forgot the note! Stupid me! Anyway, welcome to a new chapter!

**raelynn **and I finally finished Shibusen Mystery and we finally had more reviewers. Thank you everyone who reviewed it and thank you all for the reviews to this story! I appreciate you all very much!

Remember that I don't own Soul Eater

I do own Ari, Nanita, the beater guy, and the two songs in this chapter.

Enjoy and continue reviewing!

**Semi-Legal**

**Chapter 8: Natural**

Upon their arrival at the Nakatsukasa Dojo, the sweet little sister of Tsubaki's comes charging at the seven agents of SLR. She definitely is not prepared for the sight of her older sister though since Ari Nakatsukasa stops in midsentence, her charging feet freezing to the ground below her.

"Tsubaki-!"

Ari cuts herself off and gapes at her torn older sister. The poor child's eyes grow wide and fill with tears as she stares. The wind blows and the air chills around them all as the sun laughs at everyone from above. Again, who the hell thinks this is funny?

"Mom! Mom! Something happened to Tsubaki!" shrieks the child, charging back to the dojo with her overabundant energy as compass.

"Energy ball," Soul murmurs.

Maka chuckles, "Probably outlasts both Black Star and Deathenergy batteries."

"Deathenergy? The ones with a weird bunny wearing a death mask clashing cymbals together?" Liz asks.

Patty soon erupts into her silliness by pretending to crash cymbals together. Each SLR member rolls their eyes except Tsubaki. She just keeps contemplating things and continues waiting for her friends to get ready to move forward.

"I thought those things supposedly last longer than Hellcells and those bastards last a very long time," Kid states.

"That's the point you idiot," Soul sighs.

"Yeah, seriously. You didn't get it?" asks Maka.

"It was awful simple," Maka and Soul add in unison.

"Oh god, the unison again!" wails Liz.

"What's wrong Liz?" inquires Maka.

"Do we annoy you?" asks Soul.

"Agh!" Liz groans, throwing her arms into the air, which causes the unison pair to laugh in their consistent harmony.

"Let's just go guys," sighs Tsubaki, "I need to sit down."

Black Star quickly closes his distance from Tsubaki and tries to help her as they keep walking. The sun is already ready to go down, so they won't be staying long. As they continue, Ari and her mother are rushing over.

"Tsubaki! Oh dear, what happened?" wails Nanita; Ari, Masamune, and Tsubaki's mother.

"Oh I just...ran into old enemies," Tsubaki sighs.

"Huh?" Black Star asks, looking up at her.

Tsubaki sighs again and looks away from her best friend standing shorter than her.

"I...was...I was beaten by that guy who attacked me one year ago from yesterday and his friends. It was the one year anniversary of when we first met yesterday, did you even remember?"

Black Star scowled and suddenly pulled out from under Tsubaki. She stumbled and the others began to panic, but this was the only way he could look her in the eyes.

"I did remember! You just got hospitalized before I could do what I wanted to do for you, so I'll do it for you tonight! How could you think I, the godly Black Star, would forget? And why didn't you tell me that it was that asshole?" screams Black Star.

"Because I knew you'd all angry and try to go fight them by yourself! And what was I supposed to think? You gave no indication you remembered! I can't take it anymore, you never say what you think!" cried Tsubaki, breaking into tears again, "Why can't you see how I feel Black Star?"

"Uh guys, uh this isn't the time to argue!" calls Kid.

"Seriously, we got other crap to do!" yells Liz.

"Crap! Crap! Yay!" cheers Patty.

"This is bad," murmurs Soul.

"Nah really? I didn't notice that Soul," sasses Maka jokingly.

"Sheesh, what kind of Sherlock are you then?" jokes Soul.

"We got worse problems you two!" Kid yells at the pair.

Black Star just stares at Tsubaki as she sobs, Liz soon taking his place as her support. Ari and Nanita have been shocked to silence as it is and the sun continues it's laughter, blood flowing from it's lips. Black Star feels something in him break and everyone sees his eyes soften.

"Tsubaki, I'm sorry. I'm sorry okay? But just know you are the only one whose ever really handled me. And I, the godly Black Star, implore you to not give up. For now, I got some asses to go kick."

Before anyone can stop him, the blue haired 'god' is running down the path, opposite from his friends' direction.

"Black Star!" screams Tsubaki.

"Oh crap," Kid moans.

"Idiot!" yell Liz and Patty in unison.

"And they say we unison," Maka notes.

"Yeah," Soul laughs.

"Only once!" protests Liz, "You guys do it a million times!"

Soul looks at Maka blankly, "Do we?"

She shrugs, "I don't know, but it's fun."

Tsubaki groans, "Can we focus on the key issue here?" she cries.

"Let him go, there's no point," Kid sighs.

"Besides, we have investigating to do," Soul and Maka responds.

Sighing, Tsubaki nods and the group finishes the walk up into the dojo area with Ari and Nanita with them.

"We were wondering if there are any serrated knives around here," states Kid.

"No, not even in kitchen knives," responds Nanita.

"Mom, didn't some weird guy want that one weapon fixed, but Dad refused since it wasn't a sword?" Masamune inquires.

"Oh yeah! He was very upset..." Nanita muses.

"Weren't you upset with him too since he threw out Tsubaki? You have motive too," Kid points out.

Nanita's hand flies to her heart and all three of her children gasp. Her eyes fill with tears and she opens her mouth as she looks Kid in the eyes with her own green.

"I did not do something so disgraceful," she states, gritting her teeth.

Black Star comes upon the alley under the falling sun as Death City begins to quiet and even the sun has lost laughter. In the alley stands a muscular blond man arguing with the asshole he just knows injured Tsubaki.

"You idiot! I told you to find someone to fix my play toy, not beat the hell out of a stupid girl!"

The air is thick with intensity and clouded with anger. Black Star senses this might be a bad time to have come to get retribution for Tsubaki. Looking to the ground, he sees a shiny metal object. Squinting, he sees it is shaped like a tiny triangle and he inwardly gasps. Was that not just so very similar to what he had called his other best friend an idiot for?

Tsubaki is sobbing as the remains of SLR plops down on the couches of their office, in the couches they always do.

"He's going to die, he's going to die! All I did was scream at him beforehand!" wails Tsubaki.

"Tsubaki, come on, this is the godly Black Star we're talking about," Soul begins

"He won't die, he's got something to do tonight," Maka adds

Kid, Liz, and Patty nod to her, but Tsubaki's tears do not waver a bit as she cries. Her sobs bring pain to the hearts of the others and before they know it, Soul and Maka feel like beating Black Star up.

The blond finally leaves and Black Star walks into the alleyway. Blood and broken glass shimmer in the dying sunlight as the shadows cast themselves across the streets. The evil fool from Black Star and Tsubaki's past stands much taller than Black Star with a very muscular form. This muscular form is covered with pale skin, which takes a shimmer in the failing sun, and it is the form that broke Tsubaki down. The man's dark blue eyes show no emotion as he lights a cigarette, the wind whispering it's death threats to him as it swirls around him and the blue haired intruder. Thunder splits the air suddenly and an unforeseen rain shower looms over Death City, ready to pour any minute now.

Meanwhile, SLR takes the stage in it's band form, _**Second Chance, Seventh Heaven. **_Tsubaki is going to be playing her harp while sitting upon a bar stool onstage. Looking out, Stein can be seen chatting with his wife, Marie and their sweet daughter. Thunder breaks the air as the instruments begin their cries. The crowd silences itself as the music rises into a bittersweet rhythm with calmness yet ominousness written into it. Soul inhales the air, which is perfumed with the remains of the mornings laughter and the meals that have long been served to customers.

_**"I thought my heart would stop beating**_

_** When I saw you lying there**_

_** I couldn't even tell if you were living," sings Soul.**_

"_**My soul was shattered**_

_**Lying in pieces on the ground**_

_**I was so broken that moving failed," Maka responds.**_

"Hey jerk, remember me?" asks Black Star, greeting the bastard that hurt his best friend.

The asshole grins sickly, "Ah it's you. How's that stupid girl?"

_**"Everything in my heart**_

_** Came crashing down**_

_** As I prayed I wouldn't fall apart," Soul continues.**_

"_**Holding back the tears**_

_**Floating in a dark dreamworld**_

_**Fighting back my fears," sings Maka.**_

_**"And those bastards that broke you**_

_** Better hope I don't find them**_

_** Because they will pay for breaking you," calls Soul.**_

"You will pay for hurting her!" yells Black Star..

Before the jerk can ever respond, Black Star sinks his fist into the man's torso and kicks him in the face.

"How dare you hurt Tsubaki? I should be singing for her right now, but first I will kill you!" screams Black Star.

"_**A thousand shards of broken glass**_

_**Hidden in my skin**_

_**Ripping me apart like paper, alas," sings Maka.**_

_**"There will be retribution**_

_** I will always fight for you**_

_** Saving you is more than a reaction," Soul responds.**_

"Why do you care so much?" moans the man as he spits up blood.

"Fighting for Tsubaki isn't a reaction for me you asshole!" roars Black Star, kicking the man into the wall again, "It's my nature! And you will die!"

Black Star slams the man into the wall and throws him into the pile of glass

"_**Everything about you**_

_**Makes me feel so safe**_

_**Like the morning dew, so very anew," sings Maka.**_

_**"I'll always save you**_

_** It's in my nature**_

_** And that will never be askew," Soul sings.**_

Satisfied with the badly beaten and broken man who looks much worse off than Tsubaki did, Black Star leaves the alleyway and ends up on the now very dark streets of Death City.

"_**You protect me so very well**_

_**I think I know-oh you are my only one**_

_**Let me hold you now, so we will never fall," breathes Maka.**_

_**"And shall the sun smile**_

_** Shall we always live in peace**_

_** And the good luck will never defile," responds Soul.**_

"_**Together we stand, voices free to ring**_

_**Hearts beating so very fast**_

_**As our voices sing," Maka sings.**_

_**"I sing this for you my angel**_

_** As I stand by your side**_

_** Because saving you is natural," Soul finishes the song.**_

The audience erupts into applause as the door flies open. Surprised by the loud crash of it opening, everyone looks back to see a soaking wet Black Star as he heads toward the stage, dripping with rain.

"Um," Maka says in the microphone, "-we may have an encore for you guys. You just heard our newest song, _**Saving You is Natural, **_but-"

Black Star takes the microphone from Maka gently but with purpose.

"Okay, okay, they get it Miss Vocals," Black Star jokes.

Maka palms Black Star jokingly and Soul bursts into laughter at the scene. Tsubaki looks confused as Kid, Liz, and Patty start grinning at her. Maka walks off to get a second microphone for herself and Soul tries to stop his laughing.

"Everyone, yesterday was the one year anniversary when Tsubaki met me, the godly Black Star. I wanted to sing this for her yesterday, but some stupid crap came up. Anyway, with the help of two of the friends I grace with my godliness, here is my song _**The Only One. **_And if you don't clap, you aren't worthy of my godly presence!" calls Black Star.

The crowd laughs heavily as Maka returns and bops Black Star in the head again for being a moron, Maka strums her guitar lightly while Kid and Patty have to sit this one out. Liz's clarinet notes come in soft and low with a feathery lightness. Soul's piano melds with them, creating a lighthearted and beautiful melody. Tsubaki simply sits there too, since she has no idea what notes to play for this.

_**"I wonder how I got so lucky**_

_** It's not like I ever did something deserving of luck**_

_** But I truly have to be a very lucky soul," Black Star sings.**_

It's the exact opposite of what anyone would expect. His voice actually flows smoothly and so very...gently.

_**"Life hasn't treated me well**_

_** And I know it hasn't done you justice either," Soul and Maka add in their small part.**_

"_**But now we've found one another.**_

_**And you are the only one**_

_**Who understands me and takes me as I am**_

_**You are the only who can handle me," Black Star continues.**_

_** "And I couldn't let you go**_

_** Even if I tried so very hard**_

_** Even though I'd force myself to**_

_** If you wanted me to let you go**_

_** But you're the only one," Maka and Soul sing**_

Black Star inhales nervously and Tsubaki feels her eyes let go of cheerful and happy tears. Up until now, Maka and Soul had been the only ones ever to sing the love songs of **_Second Chance, Seventh Heaven_**, but now they weren't. That fact alone though was another reason that the other SLR member looked at them as a perfect couple though, but Soul and Maka didn't know that yet.

_** "I'll always wonder how I got so lucky**_

_** No matter what we go through**_

_** And I'll always know that you'll be there**_

_** So I want you to know that**_

_** I'll be there for you too," Black Star sings.**_

_**Life did neither of us justice**_

_**Until we met," Soul and Maka call.**_

_**"You are the only one**_

_** Who understands me and takes me as I am**_

_** And that is why**_

_** I will always stand by you**_

_** You are the only one**_

_** And we are the other's justice in life.**_

_** You are, Tsubaki you are," Black Star sings.**_

Suddenly, Black Star's throat tightens and his chest hurts too. It's not a huge medical condition, just nerves; his nervousness has caught up to him as he looks at Soul and Maka for help.

_'What?' Maka mouths to him as the audience gets confused._

Soul looks up too as Black Star mouths to both of them to sing the last line with him. The pair laughs inwardly but lean to their microphones.

_**"You are the only one**_

_** Who knows who I am, understands me, and you are**_

_** The only one I want to stand by too," Soul and Maka echo Black Star on the last part of the song.**_

Cheerful tears in her eyes, Tsubaki limps across the stage and hugs Black Star as tightly as she possibly can with only one good arm. Kid, Liz, and Patty wipe happy mists from their eyes too as Soul and Maka walk to one another.

"Nice Soul," she says.

"Hell yeah, you rocked again. Like always," Soul tells her.

Together, the pair with the best unisons and the knack for playing off of one another do their very special high five before giving each other a friendly embrace. But inside, both wonder if they really mean it as a friendly hug...They don't really care as they watch Black Star hug Tsubaki back. Smiling, Soul and Maka high five once again and follow their friends off the stage to the end of another day.


	10. Insider

Well, here's a short, but revealing chapter! Wait up and you may get a double update; finally had a writing spark!

I own Ari, Tsubaki's mom and dad, and other OCs. I do not own Soul Eater either!

Please enjoy and review!

**Semi-Legal**

**Chapter 5: Insider**

Soul marvels as he watches Maka work. She actually looks so much like a detective, it's like she was truly made for this job. Rubber gloves cling to her hands as one holds the strange metal and the other holds a magnifying glass. As Maka's green eyes look at it, she notes that is actually curved and appears to have rusted, hence why it may have broken. The triangle of it is very irregular and it's almost bent into a pointy curve, like a curved triangle into a very very irregular square. Her brow furrows somewhat cutely; what the hell was this damn thing? Soul stifles a chuckle and tries to not blush at how freaking adorable she looks right now. What the hell was going on with him? He sighed and went to get a glass of water. The pair had gotten up much earlier than usual to examine this thing on their own before going to their actual work, hopefully with an idea of what it could be.

Maka is standing in a below knee black velvet skirt and a pink short sleeved version of a cardigan in a silky fabric. It hangs loosely, untied, and very adorably over a teal tank top, perfect with Maka's new thing with tying her blond hair in that ribbon and the pair of black flat sandals on her feet.

"I don't know what this damned thing is!" cries Maka in some form of depression and frustration as she bends herself onto the countertop and moans with aggressive aggravation.

Soul walks over to her and puts a hand on her shoulder softly. He feels bad for even bothering to show the object since she now is so determined to solve the object's meaning to this case.

"Come now Maka, it's cool. Don't worry so much, maybe it's useless. Sit up; your hair is loose again, so let me fix it."

Maka sighs and sits up with a sight blush that Soul doesn't see. He undoes the ribbon and redoes it for her, refusing his urge to tell her just how adorable this new hair thing of hers is.

"There, that's cool."

Maka sighs, "Thanks Soul. I'm sorry...I wish I could figure it out."

"Like I said, maybe it's just useless."

"No Soul! I don't think it's useless at all and I will figure out why!"

Soul backs up and holds up his hands, "Okay! Okay, sorry!"

Maka giggles, "I wasn't going to 'Maka chop' you! Calm down."

Soul sighs in relief and walks back forward to her side. Before anything else is said, the apartment phone rings shatteringly and Soul groans.

"That would've have woken us. Let's be glad we got up early," Soul growls as Maka stands.

He picks up the phone, grins at Maka, and hits speaker phone. Wordlessly, the two best friends decide to play it as if they had not gotten up early and had been well asleep.

"What the hell are you doing waking us up!" yell Maka and Soul at the phone in unison.

"Seriously, do you two crap in the bathroom in unison too? I, Black Star, command you to get off of your lazy butts and meet your godly friend and his other followers in the office! We got a lead!" screams the 'godly' Black Star

"Shut up Black Star, we do not have bowel movements in unison you moron! And it better be worth waking us up!" bellow Maka and Soul.

"I, the godly Black Star, command you to get over it and move it!"

"Screw off! We'll be there, so shut up!"

Soul and Maka allow some time to elapse since they have to fulfill their facade, so they look back at the metal item, which Maka has placed back in the bag.

"It's important Soul, I just know it," murmurs Maka.

"Okay...okay, I hope so."

Soul gets another glass of water and, seeing that Maka's lips look slightly dry, he brings her a glass too. She smiles at him gently.

"How did you know?"

Soul shrugs oh-so-innocently, "Best friends know that stuff. Especially cool friends, like me."

Maka laughs and sips at the water with a soft light in her green orbs.

"Yeah Soul, cool friends like you. I got really lucky," she whispers softly, looking into the distance aimlessly.

They soon leave and head to the SLR office, where Liz, Patty, and Liz sit in their places yawning while Black Star looks as awake and prideful as always.

"Where's Kid at?"

"He refused to get up since it was an asymmetrical hour, plus he has a meeting or something today. So we're on our own today," Liz answers.

Maka and Soul groan at the stupidness of it.

"That asymmetrical, symmetry-freak, ditching leader! When did he become the lazy one?" they protest in unison.

For once, the group gets a laugh out of Maka and Soul's unison. This time, surprised by the reaction, Maka and Soul turn to one another.

"Did we say something funny for once?" Maka asks.

"Not sure. Must have," Soul replies.

They laugh in unison, once again creeping their friends out, and they sit down on their couch.

"What's up?" they ask.

"My mother called me to tell us about that guy whose weapon my Dad wouldn't fix. She says he had a temper and so forth. So we have to go over and talk to her about it," Tsubaki explains.

"Great," moan Maka and Soul sarcastically.

The group sets out on the bland and weary streets of Death City, which is likely dreary from all the rain it has received recently. SLR, without it's administrator, begins the decent and hopeful walk. As they pass by that major alley, Black Star's eyes drift to see that man he saw there last night before he beat the crap out of Tsubaki's attacker!The blond hair is actually a light brown and his eyes are brown too, but it doesn't change that he's slightly muscular and a bit creepy. The strange man doesn't see him, but Black Star sees him grin with shark-like teeth nearly as sharp as Soul's set of shark-like teeth. Something in it all makes the god feel some form of unease.

They soon arrive at the dojo and Black Star eases himself as Tsubaki looks down at him. Her mother and sister meet them at the gate.

"Tsubaki! Yay!" cheers Ari cutely.

Unable to pick her up, Tsubaki settles for smiling and waving at her darling sister. Her mother smiles and leads the group into the main garden of the dojo, where they head into the building that they've been using for questioning.

"There was this man with slight muscles, brown hair, and brown eyes. He wanted my husband to repair his chainsaw, but he refused since it wasn't a sword and that was his only specialization. I really didn't understand why, but that man flew into a rage! He swung at my husband with that chainsaw and nearly sawed his head off, but my husband slashed him with a sword, just enough to give him a minor cut in the torso, not major damage."

Maka tilts her head and hums. A chainsaw huh...? She pulls her cell phone out and pokes Soul with it, mouthing to him that she needs to make a phone call.

"So a crazy nutcase with a chainsaw had something against your husband?" asks Liz.

"Yeah. He left, screaming that he'd get him, he'd get him somehow."

"Do you know what the problem with it was?" Soul inquires.

"It was really rusty and little pieces of the chain part kept breaking off. It almost made me wonder what the heck he'd been using the thing for."

"So we need to go find this jerk and question him!" exclaims Black Star.

"Yay!" cheers Patty

"Oh grand," sighs Liz.

"My arm and leg really hurt," sighs Tsubaki.

"Should one of us take you home?" Black Star asks, suddenly worried.

She shakes her head, "And miss the solving party? No way!"

The group laughs before Soul looks over to where Maka stands, right outside next to Ari, who is prancing around her singing Maka's name and laughing. Tsubaki follows Soul's eye of sight and laughs.

"That's been her favorite game since she could talk and walk. Circle people and repeat their name," she sighs.

Soul laughs slightly, "Maka and I share our favorite game with each other everyday; unison and play off one another to have fun and annoy people. Except it's not a game and we don't plan it out. It's just natural and really freaking cool."

"You two are cute," Tsubaki chuckles.

Black Star keeps yelling about his godliness and Liz keeps yelling at him to shut up while Patty jumps around yelling about shut and up. Nanita is now laughing about it too, until she remembers something.

"Wait...he also said something about Lila referring him or something..." Nanita murmurs

Suddenly, Soul looks outside to see Maka too focused to notice Lila walking to her suspiciously. Ari has stopped circling and has ran off to play in a garden. He sees a blade and suddenly screams.

"Maka!"

Maka looks up and then over to find Lila glaring at her.

"Give me the piece of metal!"

"Hell no!" yells Maka.

Soul darts towards the pair as Lila lunges. Maka dodges and breaks into a full run down the path. Lila gives chase, but Soul jumps on her back, tossing her to the ground as everyone heads outside.


	11. Solved

Hah, I knew I'd make a double update! Here's the last chapter of the Blaki story!

I own Ari, Nanita, the song, and the other OC characters.

I don't own Soul Eater

Special thanks to **raelynn** for giving me the idea for the Blaki mystery part of this story in the first place. And thanks to both her and **Sally White** and **SMILES 208** for helping out. Thanks to all of my reviewers and subscribers- I love and appreciate you all! Yes, feel the love!

Now enjoy and review!

**Semi-Legal**

**Chapter 10: Solved**

"Got you!" calls Soul proudly.

Maka sighs in relief and resumes her conversation with Stein.

"So a chainsaw would have done it?"

"Yes, for sure. Didn't you guys look at the report?"

"Not yet, Kid took it home and didn't come in today before we got our lead."

"Well, I found rust bits in the wounds and one of those metal things you just described."

"Cool, thanks Stein. I need to go, thanks."

Maka hung up and ran back to her friends. Gasping heavily, Maka fixates her dark green eyes furiously on the face of Lila.

"What the hell Lila? What's your involvement?" Maka snarls as Soul relieves her of his weight and drags her into the interrogation building.

"I'm not talking to you guys!" roars Lila.

Maka shouts a curse word and turns to Black Star. Soul finds something amusing and...hot...about this supremely pissed off Maka. He's seen her pissed before though, so what's so different?

"Black Star, take Liz and Patty with you to go find the chainsaw asshole. He has our murder weapon. Soul, you found a piece of the chainsaw chain, that's what this is," Maka states, holding up the metal piece.

"Oh crap!" cries Tsubaki, "So she attacked you to get it back!"

"Yup," Soul affirms, accepting the metal piece and waving it at Black Star.

Black Star growls as he realizes Soul's intention.

"Hah! I told you so Black Star! I found real evidence! Hah! It's not useless at all!" laughs Soul.

The blue haired god rolls his blue eyes and huffs grouchily. Why does his friend have to throw it in his face. Then again, he kind of deserves it, he guesses. Tsubaki laughs a little bit and that's enough to kind of settle Black Star about it.

"Whatever," Black Star grunts.

He rushes down the path and is followed by the Thompson sisters as they set out to find the chainsaw bastard that murdered Tsubaki's dad. Maka snarls down at Lila as ties her hands behind her back.

"Tell us now!" she roars.

"Screw off!"

"Hell no!" Maka slaps Lila.

Tsubaki growls and heads over.

"Tell me what you did in my father's murder!" shouts Tsubaki angrily.

"I'm telling you nothing!"

"You may as well!" yell Tsubaki, Maka, and Soul.

Lila spits, which hits Tsubaki in the face. She wipes it with her cast and Maka slaps Lila again. Lila grins menacingly as she looks back at Maka with great defiance. Soul, again, somehow finds entertainment in this, although he likes Maka better happy.

"Admit it!" screams Maka, still in fury from being chased.

"Go die!"

"Shut up! Don't even say that to Maka or you'll be dealing with me!" yells Soul.

Lila raises herself, with her hands tied behind her, and raises her eyebrows with a smile, "I might like that."

Soul sputters and Maka is thrown to further frustrations and anger as her face reddens and twists into a heavy scowl.

"You little-!" yells Maka.

Maka grabs her and swings her into the wall, furious at the woman for flirting with Soul. Soul is taken about, shocked at Maka's sudden burst of fury, as if she weren't already pissed off.

"Don't even! You better answer me, now!"

"I will protect Giriko! So to hell with your questions!"

Maka snarls and throws the flirting guilty maid to the floor.

"Don't ever flirt with Soul again or I will beat you until you wish you were dead!" spits Maka.

Soul stifles laughter; Maka is actually jealous! He tilts his head; that's good, right?

Maka scowls as Lila laughs at her jeeringly.

"I won't tell you a thing you blond pain in the ass."

Maka snarls and heads off to call Black Star with the guy's name; Giriko. Soul lets a chuckle out as he refuses to even glance at the insider sitting on the floor.

"Giriko? Sheesh, whatever. Me and the others are nearing the alley. I wish Tsubaki could see me kick this bastards ass," Black Star mutters.

"Whatever Black Star, I'm about to kill Lila. As much as we'd like to kill either, they have to be alive. You just need to subdue Giriko and get the bastard over here for questioning. Too bad Kid isn't here, he's missing the fun," Maka laughs.

"Sure is. Later."

Black Star hangs up and enters the alley with the sisters. The sun laughs with a bleeding mouth above as they enter the shadowed alley. There stands Giriko, drinking from a bottle of alcohol.

"Huh? Who the hell are you?"

"Liz Thompson, SLR agent. You are now a suspect in murder."

"I am the godly Black Star who shall surpass God and beat your ass!"

"Beat, beat!" cheers Patty as she giggles.

"SLR? What the hell do you want?"

"You are suspected in the murder of Mr. Nakatsukasa and need to be questioned at the Nakatsukasa Dojo," Liz states.

"And if you refuse, I shall kick your ass!"

"Well then bring it on," slurs Giriko, "-cause I ain't going."

He sets down the whiskey and picks up a chainsaw. Black Star smirks and kicks Giriko in the face, knocking him into the brick wall. Giriko snarls and manages to slice Black Star's side with the chainsaw. Liz sighs and grumbles about things never working peacefully while her sister runs up and tries to hit, but Black Star holds her back.

"No Patty. Let me do this. Let me avenge Tsubaki's family."

Patty nods and Liz smiles to herself as Black Star punches Giriko in the gut and receives another slash in the torso. Neither wounds are hurting and Black Star kicks Giriko into the wall harshly.

Lila huffs as Soul and Maka eye her creepily, their faces very similar and set in stone. It's so creepy that Lila had been shuddering for awhile. The faces are so indifferent and so apathetic that she wonders how neither faltered.

"Fine, you want me too talk so badly? Fine. Giriko is my lover and he is Mr. Nakatsukasa's murderer. Happy? I drugged Masamune and lay him in the room I planted him at the scene where Giriko had already murdered the man. I had drugged him too, but that was during lunch and Masamune's was during dinner."

"What was the motive?" Maka asks.

"There is always reason," Soul sighs.

"It's just never enough," Maka adds.

"Never enough to justify it's result," Soul finishes.

Tsubaki watches from the corner, too upset to be closer. She realizes just how right Soul and Maka are with what they just said.

"Mr. Nakatsukasa was never nice to me and he always mistreated me! The vulgar man even tried to sexually assault me! He overworked me and then I try to be nice and get him a customer out of my boyfriend. But no, he turns Giriko away!" yells Lila.

"My father would never assault you! He loved my mother! He may have never loved me, but he loved my mother and therefore, he would never touch you! He was too prideful and too happy with mom to do that!" cries Tsubaki.

"And so with this idiot," Maka begins, looking at Soul.

"Leaves another life," Soul continues.

"A life that will never return," Maka sighs.

"And will never be forgotten," Soul finishes.

Lila scowls at them, "What are you two babbling about?"

Maka grins, "Oh we're sorry, are we bugging you?"

"Does it matter Maka?" Soul asks.

Maka laughs, shaking her head, "Hell no. Let's bug her some more."

Tsubaki chuckles about that and goes to update her mother and sister about the development. Just as she arrives outside, she sees her best friend dragging the beaten and bruised body of her father's murderer.

"Oh my god! Black Star, what happened?" cries Tsubaki.

Black Star has the two slices in his torso and side along with a black eye.

"I'm fine, I'm fine. Giriko is the one who isn't. Where's our interrogation team?" he asks.

Liz and Patty are trailing behind with useless chatter, having had absolutely no involvement whatsoever.

Maka and Soul lead Lila outside, Maka on the phone with the mayor to get private transport for the captured murderers. Soul drops Lila aside and ties Giriko's wrists as the man comes conscious. Patty is carrying the chainsaw in a gloved hand and Soul collects it, bagging it in a very large garbage bag. Maka gets off the phone and begins the questioning of Giriko while Nanita heads off to get each of them a cup of iced tea. It is another case in the bag for Semi-Legal Restoration and the group relishes it joyfully.

That evening, Kid joins them up on stage where Black Star has a surprise for their audience and his best friends. He randomly grabs Tsubaki's good hand as the curtain opens and Marie announces them.

"Hey Tsubaki, you know something?"

"What Black Star?"

He pulls her down to his eye level and smoothly presses his lips onto hers. Her eyes widen but close quickly as she presses her lips against his too. The crowd gives a unison 'Aw!' which confuses the entire band until Kid looks over.

"Guys," he calls to the others.

Maka, Soul, and the Thompson sisters look over and automatically join in on the crowd's 'Aw!'

Maka then turns to her microphone and smiles at Soul. She covers her microphone up for a moment and looks at Soul who stands right by her.

"Up for another duet?"

"Like what?"

"Hum...something like what we annoyed Lila with?"

"Okay, I like the sound of that."

"To the piano then Soul!" cheers Maka.

Soul grins and salutes his best friend before heading to the piano.

"Okay everyone! Give me a moment."

Maka runs around telling everyone what they need to play to stay with Maka and Soul since they really hadn't discussed this at all beforehand. She circles back to her microphone.

"This song is dedicated to Black Star, Tsubaki, and is in the memory of her father and other victims of murder. Enjoy this new song, _**Not Enough**_," Maka announces.

To begin, they recite what they had earlier during Lila's interrogation.

"There is always reason," Soul sighs.

"It's just never enough," Maka adds.

"Never enough to justify it's result," Soul adds.

"And so with this idiot," Maka murmurs

"Leaves another life," Soul continues.

"A life that will never return," Maka sighs.

"And will never be forgotten," Soul finishes.

_**"It never makes sense**_

_** It's never justified**_

_** And yet it happens every single day**_

_** I'll never understand**_

_** Never comprehend it**_

_** And I've stopped trying," sings Maka.**_

"_**What's the motive anyway?**_

_**They never justify the result**_

_**In the end, is it ever enough?" Soul continues.**_

_** "And so with another lowlife**_

_** Another soul leaves life**_

_** Never to return**_

_** This life fades**_

_** Never to be forgotten," Maka sings back.**_

Maka leans back from her microphone as she strums the guitar notes gently. Even one-handed, Tsubaki manages amazing notes from the keyboard and everyone just keeps right up.

_**"It's never enough!**_

_** There's never enough reasoning**_

_** Always a reason**_

_** But it never justifies it's result," Soul and Maka unison the stanza.**_

"_**Life can't satisfy us all**_

_**It has an allegiance to no one at all**_

_**So get over it and don't remove a life**_

_**For no justifying reason," Maka sings**_

_** "What does life owe us anyway?**_

_** And what right do you have**_

_** To take a life?" Soul adds.**_

"_**It's never enough!**_

_**There's never enough reasoning**_

_**Always a reason**_

_**But it never justifies it's result," Soul and Maka unison the chorus again.**_

The music heightens as Tsubaki and Black Star smile adoringly at each other. Soul's piano music rises and Maka decides to give a twirl as she jars out more notes. The song isn't rough, but it's not the nicest tone either. Kid and the sisters rise their playing and Kid finds regret that he missed the party. He supposed he'd have to call the sisters tonight and get a rundown of what he missed since it seemed that he missed a lot.

_** "Get over it!**_

_** It's never enough and it never will be!**_

_** Taking a life is the ultimate sin**_

_** And you will never be rectified!**_

_** This isn't seventh heaven when you're a murderer!**_

_** Who do you think you are?" Soul and Maka roughly ground out the next stanza, like it's a warning to everyone.**_

The two sing the chorus again and end the song. Soul stands and bows while Maka curtsies. He almost can't believe she's the one who was screaming at Lila in fury today. They perform their special high five as Kid and the sisters give their bow and curtsies. Black Star simply pulls Tsubaki down, careful of her injuries and kisses her again.

"Love you," he tells her.

"Love you," she whispers back.

Soul and Maka smile at the new couple within SLR.

"So cute," sighs Maka.

"They grow up so fast," jokes Soul.

Maka laughs, "I know, right? Seems like yesterday they wouldn't even hold hands!"

Soul chuckles as he and Maka follow their group offstage.

Tsubaki giggles as she walks with Black Star.

"Those two are laughing about us and they haven't confessed either," she laughs.

Black Star looks back at the unison friends.

"I, the godly Black Star, senses that one won't take much longer."

Tsubaki laughs as Kid splits and yet another day ends.


	12. Overshadowed Engagement

Yay! Welcome back to Semi-Legal! This is the beginning of the Soka story! So if you just will die if you don't get some Soka fluff, you will enjoy these chapters!

**raelynn gross **assisted me alot with the plot for this mystery as well as** SMILES 208. **I also wish to thank **Sally White **for her support and aid as well as everyone reading and reviewing this story!

I do not own Soul Eater, but I do own Blair's son! Yup, Blair has arrived! I also own the song in this chapter too!

Alright, enjoy and review!**  
><strong>

**Semi-Legal**

**Chapter 11: Overshadowed Engagement**

_The stormy air bitterly bashed and whipped Soul across the face as he ran down the darkening streets. The eleven year old albino had no freaking idea why he and the dear friend he was carrying had even attempted to fight those muggers. They still weren't used to the streets, even after these past two years from their parents' deaths when they had no one left but the other. Friends since they were less than a month old, they had probably one of the deepest bonds around. He wasn't even sure how he was outrunning those muggers; probably adrenaline and some kind of unknown strength he got from having to protect Maka, the beautiful and injured eleven year old blond in his arms. She had been hit several times terribly hard and Soul had quickly grabbed her before making the retreat. What those two stupid muggers had ever hoped to gain from beating two young street kids would never be known and it sure as hell would never make sense to Soul._

"_Maka! Maka! Come on, say something darn it!" Soul cried as he kept his legs running across the dark pavement._

_Soul wasn't uninjured, but he was much better off than Maka was. She didn't answer him and Soul cringed at the unbroken, deafening silence that pounded in his ears. As the streets darkened, Soul's foot jarred a crack in the ground and sent him and Maka flying. Soul yelped in concern and quickly twisted himself as he crashed down. He slammed into his backside and Maka fell onto his front, cushioned from the painful concrete by her best friend. Soul moaned and used his red eyes to peer at the building outside of which they had landed. It was a tall brick building with a cute sign lit in a neon pink. The sign was of two cat holding two glasses in the 'cheers' position. Words in cursive below read 'Catty Cheers.' So he had landed outside of that cafe' downtown, nice. He and Maka were hungry, but they didn't have any money. At least he had indeed lost those muggers since he hadn't been attacked yet now that he had fallen._

"_Nhh...Soul? Soul, I'm so sorry...here, I'll get up."_

_He held her tighter to prevent her from rising._

"_No Maka. You can't get up and I won't let you; you have a bad old cut in your leg. It's fine, no sorry needed. Just let me lay here a second and I'll get us moving."_

"_Soul..."_

_He petted her hair, "Shush now. It's cool, don't worry."_

_Suddenly, the stained glass door of the cafe' opened up and a tall well endowed woman headed outside. Clearly, she wasn't much older than 18. She had long purple hair and gold eyes as a cute witch's hat sat upon her head. She knelt down and smiled at them, her form covered nicely by a slightly below knee black dress._

"_Are you kids alright? You look very hurt, hungry, and tired. Come inside, let me help with that."_

_Soul quickly sat up and clung to Maka as he back away from her, distrusting of the stranger. Two years on the streets takes away most of the feelings of trust for people and even as an eleven year old, Soul was not naive. The woman tilted her head._

"_Come now. My name is Blair, I own this cafe'. You guys will be safer in here."_

"_We're fine out here!" Soul bit back._

_Unfortunately, Soul was contradicted when Maka let out a whimper, her injuries giving her a major dosage of pain. He looked down worriedly, quickly ignoring the woman. _

"_Maka!"_

"_Nhh...Soul...Soul, it hurts."_

_Blair sighed, "Hang on a moment."_

_Soul ignored the woman as she went back inside. He looked Maka over more thoroughly, finding she had many bruises and lacerations, including a laceration in her leg and in her torso area. A small cut was above her eye and many of the lacerations were bleeding quite a bit. Suddenly, the woman returned with a white colored, medium sized box._

"_Here, let me see Maka."_

_Soul growled at her and Blair laughed slightly at just how hard his crimson eyes were as they glared at her heavily with severe distrust._

"_It's okay. I just want to help you guys."_

_Soul didn't even flinch, he just held his glare. Blair knelt before him again._

"_Okay, she can stay in your arms sweetheart. It's fine."_

_Blair carefully worked around Soul to bandage Maka up so very tenderly and considerately. Every now and again, Maka let out a whimper and Soul would glare at Blair. He followed every single last move her nimble and noble hands made to fix up Maka until she finished._

"_Are you two sure you won't take me up on something to eat?"_

"_We can't afford it..." Soul murmured as he stood up._

_Blair giggled, "You think I don't know that kid? I just know you two need help and I don't care if you can't pay, I'll still give it to you."_

_Soul bit his lip and looked down at Maka, who lay asleep and freshly bandaged. She deserved something to eat and a way to replenish herself. He finally smiled up at Blair._

"_Okay, thanks. We owe you."_

_Blair opened the door and shook her head._

"_You don't owe me a darned thing child."_

It is now Tuesday evening, one day after the Nakatsukasa murder case has been solved and one day before a very special _**Second Chance, Seventh Heaven **_performance. Maka is in her room and Soul is preparing to turn in for the big day tomorrow. Tomorrow, Soul and Maka will be joining their friends on stage to perform for their friend, Blair's, engagement party. Tuesday went uneventfully, so Soul isn't really tired, but knows he will be if he doesn't sleep soon. As he passes Maka's pink and purple room though, he sees her sitting on her bed reading over a blue paper as she wears a purple nightgown. Only a close friend like Soul would even notice the perturbed looked on her face

"Maka? You okay?"

"Just reading that strange letter Mama left me..."

Soul enters her room, knowing that Maka half meant her response as a request for him to just come in. He sits down on her bed and rereads the letter they have been trying to solve together ever since they were nine years old. Maka had found it on the day she came home to find her sickly mother had passed away, about two months after her father; not like it had been hard since it was on her mother's nightstand. She had gone to live with Soul and his mother, but she was murdered a month later and both kids were forced to the street. Their ninth year in life had chosen to slam the two best friends will hell, but it had finally led them somewhere eventually.

_'Maka,_

_You won't understand this letter yet, I know you won't. Keep this final letter though and you'll get it later. Just know that I didn't tell you everything and that things may not be completely how I told you they were. I'm so sorry I never told you the truth and I'm sorry that it's too late. So if surprising things come up, don't be too shocked and close-minded. Try to solve them and understand that someday you may find another person that...that has a very close tie to you. Know that I hope you and Soul stay good friends, even if that possible tie shows up. Even I'm not sure of the truth and that is why...that is why I can't explain. Maybe when the light decides to shine through, it'll show you the truth._

_Goodbye honey, know that Mama will always love you._

_You're caring and loving Mama, forever,_

_Kami.'_

"I just don't get it Soul," Maka sighs.

Soul shakes his head, "I don't know either. You're mother was never that cryptic in life."

Maka nods, "I know. I wish I understood."

Soul gives a her a friendly hug, "We will Maka. It's been six years, we can't give up yet."

Maka hugs him back, "Thank you Soul, thank you."

Soul feels his face tint red and his heart jumps up. Smiling as he pats his friend on the back, he sighs.

"What are best friends from birth for?"

Maka smiled and blushed too, neither knowing the other was blushing at all.

"We should get some sleep so we can perform for one out of several of Blair's big days," Soul tells her finally, reluctantly releasing his best friend from the hug.

Maka inwardly feels a pang, wondering if she really wanted him to let go. She knows he's right, so she doesn't object.

"Okay, night," Maka sighs, folding the letter and resting in on her nightstand.

Soul leaves her room with a comforting smile and heads to bed. Maka lays into her bed, wishing she knew what that letter meant as she finally falls asleep.

The next day, morning dawn dances through the windows, finding Soul and Maka each getting ready for Blair's engagement party.

"Soul, are you ready yet?" calls Maka.

Maka is definitely not calm at the moment. Why would anyone running around an apartment wearing a beautiful lacy pink gown be calm, especially wearing high heels that the person wishes they were not? That's what Maka is doing; running back and forth in silver heels while wearing a flowing and lacy pink gown that stops in between her knees and her ankles.

"Maka, I'm almost done okay? Quit running, you'll fall. It's not like we're late and Blair wouldn't get mad at us. She's like our second mother-"

Soul is cut off by a loud crash and a moan of pain. Rushing now, he buttons the rest of his suit and grabs the tie before running from his bedroom. Maka lays there in the hallway, flat on her face, moaning softly.

"Ow...I hate heels..."

Looking down at her, Soul notes that he can see that scar on her leg from that injury those years ago. It surprises him since it's somewhat old and since he has always thought it faded a long time ago. Soul finally helps her up and walks with her to the kitchen. Walking with him, he can see the faint scar that he has noted before, the one from the cut she had taken above her eye those years back.

"I just have to tie this stupid tie and we can go to the office to get the others."

"Great," she grumbles, rubbing her bony and sore knees.

It hadn't taken long after that one day about four or five years ago. Maka and Soul had soon received a place where they could be eat and rest when needed. Sure, they hadn't been allowed to sleep there, but they had gotten a food source and a friend. Blair had become a true and older friend to them long before Kid ever found them. Now, today, the pair is getting ready to take their band to perform for Blair's engagement party to a nice young man named Spirit. Even after joining SLR, Soul and Maka had remained good customers and had stayed in well contact, so they knew Spirit while the others did not.

"I can't believe Blair is getting married," sighs Maka, thinking of all the memories.

"Time flies way too fast," Soul agrees as the best friends leave their apartment and join the others in the office.

Tsubaki wears a long aqua gown that covers her sandaled feet while Liz and Patty wear matching pale purple dresses that stop in between the knees and ankles. Kid and Black Star both wear suits like Soul. The instrument cases are all in corner instead of the locker down the hall where they normally are kept. Of course, the piano isn't though, it stays onstage. There's just one at the party for Soul to use instead.

"Okay, we got an engagement party to go to. Let's move!" calls Kid.

"Sounds great!" cheers Patty.

"Whatever," murmurs Liz.

"I, the amazing Black Star, hope there's food!"

Tsubaki giggles as she hugs her boyfriend lovingly.

"Shut up and don't eat our friend out of house and home!" bellow Soul and Maka in unison.

"You sure we should take him then?" asks Patty, Liz, and Kid

Soul and Maka sigh softly, "Good point," they sigh, once again in pure unison.

"Seriously, how the hell do you two do that?" inquires Kid.

They shrug at the same time, "Takes practice," the pair responds like it's nothing.

Tsubaki, Kid, Liz, and Black Star gape at their two coworkers as Maka picks up her guitar case. Then again, why be surprised? It is common knowledge that Maka and Soul are inseparable and have been since their beginnings. Kid leads the way outside to the limo awaiting the group in order to take them to Blair's engagement party, which is simply being held at a reserved party room within a hotel.

"Hey Soul, what song did you decide on us to sing?" Maka asks as they get inside Kid's limo.

"Oh, I thought we could sing_ Forever and Always. _Seemed right for Blair and Spirit."

Maka nods cheerily, suddenly excited for no apparent reason, which confuses even her.

"Perfect," she replies, giving Soul a high five.

He grins, happy Maka likes the song he picked. The limo soon delivers them to the decent, but not overly fancy hotel. Inside, the party room reserved for Blair's party is a beautiful room of cherry wood and a lovely gold chandelier. The room's air is perfumed with the scent of roses and violets as these flowers are either in tiny vases at tables or in big pots in strategic places in the room. Tables and walls are decorated in beautiful red and purple decorations while a large stage protrudes from the southern most wall. On that stage stands a large white piano and each member of SLR automatically know that's where they'll be performing today. Kid, Liz, Patty, Tsubaki, and Black Star head over there to start setting up while Maka and Soul walk over to their beautiful friend who is in her late thirties now. Her purple hair is longer and her body is even more endowed as she wears a lovely purple party dress. Standing by her is Spirit Williams in his black suit with violet eyes and messily spiky red hair that falls slightly below shoulder.

"Spirit! Blair!" calls Maka.

"Hey, how's the fiancés?" adds Soul.

"We're fine. How about this little couple, eh?" Blair laughs, gesturing to them.

Soul and Maka both blush heavily as Spirit looks at her.

"Don't encourage them! They shouldn't rush!"

Blair giggles, "Spirit, I've know these two since they were eleven! These two haven't and won't rush a darned thing."

"Hey! We're right here and we aren't a couple!" Soul and Maka cry in unison, completely abashed.

Inside though, their hearts jump. Both wonder if they wish that they were more but they quickly shove that aside.

"Right, whatever you say," Blair chuckles.

Maka is red as a fireball, "W...we should go set up now."

"R...right," Soul adds.

They walk off and Blair breaks into a fit of laughter. Many people, all family and friends to Spirit, arrive as their sweet 13 year old son, Spirit Jr., finally arrives from the hotel room upstairs. He takes the hair of his father and the eyes of his mother as he stands tall and slightly muscular. Although they had been together for years, Spirit hadn't popped the question until recently. Blair had been completely faithful and he had wanted to make sure he could be the same way since he had so many commitment issues in the past. He had helped with his son's upbringing and would now be his full time father. Soon enough, it was time for the performance as Blair and Spirit danced beautifully. Black Star kisses Tsubaki passionately before heading to his drumset as Maka takes the microphone.

"Hello everyone! Welcome to Blair Fayette's engagement party. Congratulations Blair! Soul and I just want to thank you for saving us five years ago; we're so happy to have you Blair. You are our second mother. Everyone, we are _**Second Chance, Seventh Heaven **_and we shall be performing a lovely song_Forever and Always!" _calls Maka proudly.

Soul sits at the white grand piano with a microphone in front of him as he begins playing, creating a loving melody with the harp, clarinet, and drums. Kid's saxophone and Patty's tuba aid the drum in keeping time with a constant and gentle beat. Maka strums her guitar and adds herself into the melody of beautiful love as she takes a heavy breath.

_"__**Remaining forever untouched**_

_** The idea seemed so appealing to me**_

_** I thought I could do it**_

_** I could stay alone forever**_

_** Until I met you," Maka sings first.**_

"_**Always leaving a heart behind**_

_**Never letting myself be bound**_

_**I thought it was perfect**_

_**To always never be tied to someone**_

_**Until I met you," Soul adds his part.**_

Automatically, the song gains everyone's attention as the lights go down, leaving a spotlight on Spirit and Blair as well as stagelights on _**Second Chance, Seventh Heaven. **_The song's melody rises into a more upbeat tune, even though it remains gentle and light enough for a slow dance to fall into beat with.

_** "Now you are my always**_

_** Now you are my forever**_

_** And I won't let you go**_

_** Couldn't if I tried**_

_** You are my always and forever," Soul and Maka unison the chorus.**_

As he sees the group onstage while dancing with Blair, Spirit finally understands what his fiancé meant with what she said about Soul and Maka. Even though they are young, he realizes that they'll never make the mistakes he made. He just wishes he could understand why Maka seems to remind him of someone.

** "_Forever by your side_**

_** This is heaven**_

_** Something I can truly enjoy**_

_** This is where I want to stay**_

_** This is my forever," Maka calls cheerfully.**_

"_**Always protecting your life**_

_**You are my true love**_

_**Somebody I want to stay with**_

_**You are my only one**_

_**You are my always," Soul responds.**_

_** "Now you are my always**_

_** Now you are my forever**_

_** And I won't let you go**_

_** Couldn't if I tried**_

_** You are my always and forever," Soul and Maka sing in unison again.**_

Several of the couples in the ballroom outside of Blair and Spirit end up kissing. Smiling, Blair presses her lips to Spirit's and he kisses her back lovingly. Blair knows deep in her heart that he was worth the wait and Spirit is proud that he knows he has made the right choice.

_** "Forever I will stand by you," sings Maka.**_

"_**Always I will hold you," continues Soul.**_

_** "Forever I will cherish you," calls Maka.**_

"_**Always I will protect you," Soul adds.**_

_** "Forever I will love you," Maka responds, blushing as she sings this.**_

"_**Always I will love you," Soul sings, his face pink as well.**_

_** "You are my forever and always!" the two call in joyful unison.**_

Black Star and Tsubaki grin at one another, both able to see just how much Soul and Maka's hearts are in this song. Kid, Liz, and Patty see it too and all five member of SLR wonder just how much long the two will take. Blair wonders this herself as she continues her dance with Spirit. The music falls to a nice light tone and prepares for the finish.

_** "So forever I will be yours," sings Maka.**_

"_**And always I will be yours," continues Soul.**_

_** "Because you are my forever and always," Soul and Maka unison the final line.**_

The lights come back up and the crowd cheers as the band does their respected bows and curtsies. They pack their instruments and head off of the stage to enjoy the remainder of the party.

Spirit Jr. soon approaches Blair.

"Mom, I'm going to head to bed. See you tomorrow," he tells her.

Blair kisses his forehead, "Night honey. Love you."

He hugs her, "Love you Mom," Spirit Jr. then hugs Spirit, "Love you Dad."

Spirit kisses his head and the loving, family oriented teen heads to bed. Dancing and kissing along with chatter fills the room for hours upon hours.

"I still can't believe time flew so much," Maka sighs.

"I know," laughs Soul, "-hey, good job onstage today. You did great."

Maka grins, "You too Soul."

Suddenly, the wall phone in the party room rings shatteringly. As they all stand together, Kid, Liz, Patty, Black Star, Tsubaki, Soul, and Maka all feel a chill in the previously warm air. The rooms silences as a woman picks up the phone, speaks, listens, and nods.

"Blair!" she calls.

Blair heads over, automatically trailed by Spirit, Soul, and Maka.

"Hello?" Blair answers.

"Check on your son," says an unusual and deep voice.

"Who is this? What do you mean?" Blair's voice rises.

Soul and Maka glance at one another quizzically, curious as to what is going on.

"Just check on your son."

The line goes dead and Blair drops the phone, leaving the black object suspended by a wire as she darts out of the party room door. Reacting with their unbeatable reaction time, Soul and Maka sprint after her in pure unfailing unison.

"What the hell?" inquires Spirit dumbly, picking up the phone to find the call disconnected.

Soul and Maka run after their friend, who has undoubtedly hit the speeds of a domestic cat as she rushes up two flights of stairs to the second floor. She tears open the door to room 213 and rushes inside. The room is also of cherry wood and has a golden light fixture above. Two white couches sit before a large TV that also has a game console. A hall leads to two separate bedrooms, one of which contains Spirit Jr., who should be in bed according to what he told his parents. Blair shoves open the oak door as Soul and Maka rush into the room and stand by her side as she flips on the light switch.

_**And at this instant, three shocked screams shatter the hotel's peaceful silence.**_

* * *

><p>Blair and Spirit finally showed up, only I had to change Spirit's last name. Oh yes everyone, Maka's family is dead, so why is Spirit alive? Lol, you shall find out as long as you continue reading.<strong><br>**


	13. Shattered

Welcome back! You get to find out some more stuff and get a couple more flashbacks!

**raelynn gross **assisted me alot with the plot for this mystery as well as** SMILES 208. **I also wish to thank **Sally White **for her support and aid as well as everyone reading and reviewing this story!

I do own Blair and Spirit's son but I don't own Soul Eater.

This chapter might break your heart...

Enjoy and review.

**Semi-Legal**

**Chapter 12: Shattered**

Wind rushes outside as the air goes cold. A terrified unison cry rings shatteringly throughout the air as blood runs cold in three people's veins. The room, so warm and so cold is of wood. Looking closely, it's age can be found in every single little crack in the wood panels. The red paint of these panels is chipping, weary of having seen so much. There are several things these panels wish they had not seen and so many things so dark that it would rattle the soul of any tough hearted individual. A chandelier dangles above and in all it's glory, even it's age can be seen. The pungent and overtaking scent of cinnamon dances in the room but even with this lovely scent, a haunted air overpowers the room. In it's illumination from the artificial light, the room shimmers with a certain cleanliness, although there is a large mess on the floor of covers and glass. Upon Blair's face is a look of horrified dismay and, against herself, she has sunken to the wooden ground in a show of despair. The screams have long ceased, well two have anyway. Maka has stumbled back into Soul's arms in a display of her own surprise and her own bad memories from her past. She knows that there was another night like this in her life; Soul knows too.

"_Mama, you home?"_

_Wind rushes along the streets of Death City outside. Maka is soaked from the pouring rain. Soul just dropped her off and is running to get out of the rain himself. It's a short walk from his home, where she just was playing with him until the rain began and she knew she had to get home. Of course, her young friend, as cool as he was, sure as hell wasn't going to let his friend walk in the rain alone. But now Maka can't find a stirring soul in this house._

"_Mama?"_

_She suddenly hears sobbing and sniffling, leading her to her mother's room, where she sees her mother kneeling on the floor by the bed with her face in her hands. On the bed lays Maka's father, whom isn't moving at all. Well that's not right, why would Mama be crying and Father doing nothing? Still so young and innocent, beautiful green eyed blond Maka walks over to her father and shakes him._

"_Dad? Dad, Mama's crying! Dad!"_

_Maka didn't understand this; why wouldn't he get up? He's always comforted Mama before! _

"_Mama, why won't Dad move?"_

_Her only answer was a wail, shaking of the head, and choked sobs. Maka shook Dad again and when this attempt failed, she ran for the phone. She poked the speaker phone since she didn't like carrying the phone and then poked what she knew as the Evans' house number._

"_Hello?"_

"_Hi! Is S...Soul there?_

"_Yes Maka dear, he's toweling off."_

"_I...I...I need his help..."_

"_Okay, hang on dear."_

_The pause that was a mere minute seemed like an hour._

"_Maka?"_

"_Soul! Soul, my Dad won't move! Mama's crying and Dad won't move!"_

_Soul's eyes widened, his red towel draped over his white hair as it made his eyes show. Unlike Maka, he already knew the possible truth. The possible truth which became reality. _

_This was the day the world began to fall apart..._

Maka's green eyes squeeze shut. At least someone was there to see in the room in her memory. In this room, where a lovely thirteen year old boy should have been sleeping, there wasn't a single person. Nor was there a hair and or a speck that signified his presence outside of the clothes he had worn to the party, a small fancy suit.

The bed covers are strewn about and the window is shattered from the outside, leaving glass tussled about in the room with the covers and torn curtain. This mess is the only sign of struggle, as no blood can be seen.

"T...this...this can...this can't be happening!" wails Blair.

A crash rings as the door burst open.

"I, the amazing Black Star, announce my godly entrance into this pathetic room!"

"Shut up! Have you forgotten why we're up here?" Liz demands.

"Blair, love, what's wrong?" cries Spirit.

The purple haired, gold eyed beauty shakes with the peril of shock and fear.

"Spirit Jr. is gone! He's gone! Oh Spirit, our baby's gone!" screams Blair.

Spirit's eyes widen in painful shock before he runs to his fiancé. Two more cries ring in unison as two distraught and pained parents scream at the sight of their missing child. Or at least, the sight of the room where he should be.

"Oh shit," gasps Kid, Black Star, and Liz

"Missing, missing!" sings Patty.

"Oh no! Poor little Spirit Jr.!" cries Tsubaki.

Solemn, Maka stands up straight and keeps her hand upon Soul's wrist, silently imploring him to help her through this.

"Guys, as SLR, I request that we take on this case," Maka announces.

"Okay," confirms Kid.

That's it, that's all it takes to put SLR on the case of Spirit Jr.'s disappearance. A simple request answered by a confirmation.

"We will find your child Blair," Soul states.

"No matter what," Maka adds.

Blair is incoherent over her tears as Spirit collects her in his arms and walks her into the main part of their hotel suite. Maka heaves a sigh and a heavy heart as the other keep their distance from the darkened pair. Tsubaki is knelt down by Black Star and he holds her as they all watch the pair closest to the victims.

"Soul..." Maka's voice quivers.

Soul rests a hand on her shoulder, "We'll go in first, the others can wait out here."

"It's just like when my father died..." Maka murmurs, "-the weather...and how Mama cried being so similar to Blair..."

Soul leads Maka into the room and their eyes glance around the illuminated and messy room. Glass shards indicate the window was broken from the outside, which is the only way anyone could have gotten in without a key anyway. Even if they had a key, Spirit Jr. couldn't be taken out the front because there would be too many witnesses. No stones or anything are around to indicate how the window was shattered, so something was brought. Forensic evidence is sorely lacking too. There is no blood, no hair, no prints, and nothing else. It's almost too perfect to be amateur and this is what panics Soul and Maka the most. This was way too cleanly done; no one heard a thing until that call and there wasn't a shard of evidence. Only shards of glass and torn fabric..

"It's almost like a hit," Soul murmurs.

"But why a thirteen year old?" Maka asks.

"Hell, why Blair and Spirit's son?" Soul tops it off.

Maka shrugs, "We should go around and see if anyone heard anything."

"Yeah, we can let the others check out this all too clean room," Soul notes.

Maka nods and follows Soul out.

"Guys, look around in there. Maka and I will be asking around the neighbors."

"No one is really going to be awake," Spirit says, "-it's late."

"Seriously? It's only about ten. Heck, my band with these guys will be performing in about an hour so long as we get out of here soon enough," Maka murmurs, tilting her head.

Spirit squints as Maka tilts her head. Why does he feel like she's someone else? He stares out her a long moment as she stares at her watch before looking back up.

"Um...is something wrong with me?" Maka asks, suddenly shifting as she looks herself over.

When Spirit doesn't respond, Maka snaps her fingers towards his face.

Spirit jumps, "Oh! No, sorry. I was thinking of someone I used to know. She looked a lot like you."

Soul tilts his head now and Maka shrugs it off.

"Well, if most people are in bed, we'll just wait until tomorrow," she murmurs.

"Y..yeah. And I'll try to get Blair calmed down," Spirit mutters.

He's not calm either, clear by his voice being so high and the tears cascading down his face, but he knows Blair needs him more. The remainder of SLR gathers and they head down to the hotel lobby. They then exit out onto the streets of Death City, where darkness has fallen over the pouring rain.

_Soul watches her as she sits there, just glaring out the window at the sunshine. She's been like that for the past three or so days. Her mother is in the hospital, suffering from shock and delusions, babbling ridiculous and stupid gibberish. That treatment is a long and meticulous one. And Maka still hasn't taken in the understanding that her father is gone. She's been staying with Soul and his mother for the past three days._

"_Maka? Maka, you need to eat something..."_

"_Soul...Soul, I can't. I can't leave this window. Dad's coming back for me."_

_She's only about nine, like him. He can't expect her to automatically accept that he's gone._

"_Maka, he's not...I'm sorry, this is uncool...but he's not coming back...like mine."_

_He slowly approaches her, praying she doesn't flip out on him. Even as a nine year old, she's terrifyingly strong. Suddenly, Maka turns to him, her green eyes of tears._

"_I...I...I know!" she wails._

_Soul runs to her and holds her._

"_Maka, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry."_

_Nine years old...strange, that must be the new age of being tossed to reality._

_One month later brought Mama home, still sickly but somewhat stable. Soul's mother often came over to help out with her while Maka played with Soul. One more month later, just when it looked like she was getting better, Maka arrives to find her mother and a cryptic letter._

_**The cryptic letter with a secret.**_


	14. Revelation

Hey everyone! Sorry for the slow update, I'm working on like five projects at once and it's a bit hard, but I'm doing okay!

**Oh and, although some may feel it's too soon, I reveal the letter's secret in this chapter! Please don't complain, even if you find it too soon, because I wanted to include it in this chapter.**

**raelynn gross **assisted me alot with the plot for this mystery as well as** SMILES 208. **I also wish to thank **Sally White **for her support and aid as well as everyone reading and reviewing this story!

I do own Blair and Spirit's son but I don't own Soul Eater.

Just enjoy and review! Thanks everyone

**Semi-Legal**

**Chapter 13: Revelation**

The next day at around eight in the morning, the entire group is assembled in the SLR office.

"Okay, I got the bulletin for Spirit Jr. out via Marie this morning. She's posted it on that huge old bulletin board and everyone knows to contact us instead of police if they see him," Kid states.

Maka and Soul nod as they stare at a picture of the child of their friend and her husband. Maka has her hair tied back in that ribbon style and wears a simple, flowing pink dress that stops just below knee along with a pair of white sandals. Soul is concerned about Maka, given the fact she's been quite depressed all day and that she's also carrying that letter from her mother. He's starting to realize...that he wishes she were more than just his friend and that's also on his mind at this point. Maka, not quite as blind, has long realized this about herself for Soul. Alas, neither have figured out how to say it.

"I swear, that crime scene was scary clean," Soul murmurs.

"Yeah...it was way too clean," Maka noted.

Kid organized several files he had and then looked at everyone.

"Okay, someone needs to go to the hotel and interview people there, someone needs to see if there have been any recent kidnapping that are similar to this one, and then someone else is going to have to go to interview Blair and Spirit," Kid stated.

"I, the amazing Black Star, call the hotel!" yells Black Star.

"Okay," agrees Tsubaki.

"Soul and I will talk to Blair and Spirit," Maka stated.

"Right," adds Soul.

Kid eyes them, "I don't think that's a good idea. You two are too close to them."

Soul and Maka straighten in unison and glare at Kid.

"What? And you think that'll hinder us?" they inquire in their togetherness.

"It just may be too hard you too. Now chill out. You two can stay in this office together and sort through files in unison as well as take any call tips we get from our bulletin," Kid states.

"Oh come on! We're going to be stuck here?" bellow Soul and Maka

"Well, you could go somewhere else or go for lunch. Just don't let those files out of sight," Kid responds.

The group of five left, leaving Soul and Maka with a very huge stack of files.

"This sucks," they mutter in complete unison.

The two each open a file exactly mirroring the other, working in complete unison as they often did so much.

"Nope," mutters Maka

"Completely different," Soul notes at the same time as Maka mutters about hers.

The two glance at one another at the same time and smile before turning back to their files in unison.

"Hey?" Maka begins.

"What?" Soul inquires.

"What should we sing tonight?" Maka asks

"Not sure," answers Soul

A few seconds later...

"_First Light?_" the two inquire in unison.

Another second later...

"Sure," they respond.

The two laugh in unison.

"We're just too good," they laugh, also in complete harmony.

Maka grins and Soul smiles as they continue harmonizing throughout the files.

As the others exit, Liz laughs slightly.

"If those two aren't together by the time we get back, their either stupid or bent the other way," Liz mutters.

"Or asymmetrical!" exclaims Kid.

"Not asymmetrical," sighs Patty.

"I, the amazing Black Star, god of love and awesomeness, declare that Soul and Maka need to stop being stupid!"

"Yes, I agree with Black Star in a way," Tsubaki sighs, kneeling down to kiss her shorter boyfriend.

Kid and the other two chuckle slightly as they split up and head to where they were supposed to go.

Meanwhile, back in the office of SLR, Soul and Maka are pissed off.

"This really sucks!" they scream in unison.

Both facepalm and glare at their files through their fingers.

"Kid may as well have asked us to find needles in haystacks!" the two bellow again.

They toss their files back onto the pile they've looked through and Maka groans in frustration as her mother's letter flies off of her lap. She stands to get the unfolded letter when Soul is suddenly up and picking it up for her. He suddenly squints at the letter.

"I swear I saw something on it, like dirt or something," he murmurs.

He sweeps his hand over it and feels just a slight ridge. What the hell? Soul turns toward Maka, who's side has one of the light fixtures on it and raises her letter, quickly gasping.

"Maka! Your letter has pinholes in it!"

"What?" she asks, jumping up and running over to see what Soul is blabbing about.

Soul points at the pinholes and Maka gasps. She rushes to get a notepad and writes down each letter that has a pinhole in order on the paper.

"What does it mean?" Soul asks.

"I saw a code like this in a book Mama and I read one time. You write each letter that has a pinhole down and try to figure out the message they spell when spaced out correctly," Maka states.

She shows Soul her notepad and he looks at it with her for a long moment. The letters, written in order and run together looked like;

**'M a k a t h e f a t h e r y o u k n e w m a y n o t h a v e b e e n t h e r e a l o n e'**

"I see your name," Soul murmurs.

Maka suddenly gasps and screams, "Oh my god!"

Soul looks at her and gasps as he watches her quivering form as she holds her hands near her face in utter shock. He hates this look, it saddens him to see Maka so suddenly upset.

"What Maka, what?"

She takes the notepad from him and quickly rewrites the message as what she now believes it to be.

**'Maka, the father you knew may not have been the real one'**

Soul gasps too, "Holy shit."

"I...I...can't believe it! But that's the only sensible message I see!" Maka cries.

"Dang. And here we thought sitting in this office wasn't going to do crap for us," Soul mutters.

Maka burst into tears and sank to the floor and Soul quickly knelt down to her.

"Maka! Maka, it's okay, I'm sorry. Calm down," he tries to soothe her.

"Oh my god Soul, I knew the wrong father..." sobs Maka.

He pulls her into his arms and she throws her head into his chest sorrowfully, her body shaking with choking sobs.

"Hey Maka, why don't we go out and get something for an early lunch? Maybe it'll make you feel a little better," Soul sighs.

"O...okay Soul," Maka responds, "I'll go get that little case bag thing so we can keep the files in it. We're not to let them out of sight."

"Alright," Soul replies.

Maka leaves and returns later with a red purse similar to a portable file. She slides the file folders inside, causing the purse to grow to an enormous size. Maka lifts it easily though and carries it as she follows Soul out of the hangout and over to the nearest Burger Death restaurant.

"I still can't believe it," Maka mutters.

"I can't either. The dad you knew was like my second father too," Soul sighs.

The wind blows softly and suddenly, a chill rings up Soul's back. The sun laughs above as blood pours from it's mouth. Suddenly, the wind carries a calling voice;

"Soul! Maka! Hey guys, wait up!"


	15. Hotel Antics

Hey everyone, welcome back!

Sorry for the slow update, I'm working on like five projects at once and it's a bit hard, but I'm doing okay!

**raelynn gross **assisted me alot with the plot for this mystery as well as** SMILES 208. **I also wish to thank **Sally White **for her support and aid as well as everyone reading and reviewing this story! _**SakuandSayo-CLAMPGirlForever**_ helped alot too and I thank her very much for that.

I do own Blair and Spirit's son but I don't own Soul Eater. I also own Weira, Sherry, Vira, and Michael.

Just enjoy and review! Thanks everyone

**Semi-Legal**

**Chapter 14: Hotel Antics**

Black Star and his darling Tsubaki pop out of the elevator as it stops on the second floor. They wordlessly decide to start at the next door neighbor to room 213, where Blair and Spirit are staying. They are not there right now though, the two had decided to meet Kid, Liz, and Patty at a diner for their interview, not wishing to be where their son disappeared. Tsubaki knocks lightly on the door and Black Star starts yelling.

"I, the amazing Black Star, am an SLR agent and a god! I demand that this closed door open right now!"

"Black Star, my star, please calm down. I'm sure the door will open soon..." Tsubaki sighs softly.

Sure enough, the red oak door with a gold doorknob and gold number plate opens to reveal a young woman with a well-endowed body and long blue hair. She is a wearing a very low-cut blue blouse and a short black skirt. Tsubaki has the foresight to show her SLR identification badge and Black Star automatically acts like...well, Black Star.

"I, the godly Black Star, am here to interview you about last night!"

Tsubaki sighs and faces the woman's cold ice colored eyes.

"I'm sorry ma'am. Me and my friend here are agents of SLR. There was a kidnapping last night and so we are interviewing others to see if anything was heard."

"Friend? I'm your godly boyfriend!"

Tsubaki groans and blushes heavily, "Y..yes...well I didn't think that was a required detail towards a stranger.."

The woman holds up her hands, "Can you two annoyances shut up? Sheesh."

Her eyes and the air about her suggest a very cold woman. Or perhaps one that has been hurt too many times. Her skin is pale and with her blue hair and eyes, she seems like ice itself. She glares coldly down upon them.

"Listen, I went to bed at eight and I didn't hear a thing last night."

"Are you sure? Also, do you know a man by the name of Spirit Albarn?" Tsubaki inquires, opening a red memo pad to write what was said so far and what would be said later.

The woman laughs crudely, "Do I! Listen girl, every damned woman in Death City probably knows that womanizing bastard. He seems to go after anything in a skirt."

Tsubaki rolls her eyes and Black Star laughs.

"Hah! You're just jealous that he didn't stay with you!" cheers Black Star.

Tsubaki facepalms and the woman goes sour.

"Why would I give a damn? The guy is bad news and useless. Hell, I've heard rumors that he had a daughter when he was only fourteen or something and that he still doesn't know about her! He probably still isn't committed."

"Not true. Spirit is engaged," Tsubaki states, "-now may I have your information in case if I need to contact you?"

"Whatever. My name is Weira Cade. You can call me at 555-9666."

The woman slams the door and stomps off. Tsubaki sighs huffily and they go to the other next door neighbor, another young woman with short brown hair and deep brown eyes.

"Oh hello there. What may I do for you this morning?"

"Yes, me and my _boyfriend_, are SLR agents and we're investigating a kidnapping. May we ask you a few questions ma'am?" Tsubaki requests.

The woman smiles, "Of course! Come in, come in. You can have some cookies too!"

"Yahoo! I, the godly Black Star, love cookies!"

"Thank you ma'am," Tsubaki smiles back happily.

The woman leads them into a bright and cheerful hotel room almost exactly like the one Blair and Spirit are staying in. She sends Tsubaki and Black Star to seat themselves upon the bright red couch across a coffee table from a matching loveseat. Behind the couch is a large window from which the nearest Burger Death could be seen. Black Star entertains himself by looking out for a brief moment, but not very long before the lady returns. She sets a warm plate of chocolate chip cookies on the table gently and each teenage detective takes one.

"Anyway, my name is Sherry. Nice to meet you kids."

"I'm Tsubaki and this is Black Star. Anyway, there was a kidnapping next door last night. Did you happen to hear anything strange?"

Sherry tilts her head, "Not really, no. Oh! Wait, no, I did! I heard a crash, like a shattering window!"

Tsubaki jerks her head up, "When?"

"About like nine or ten, something like that."

Tsubaki grins happily as she writes this down. Nine or ten fits given that the call arrived around eleven or midnight.

"Cool! Do you know Spirit Albarn?" yells Black Star.

The woman's face darkens in a sad and pained expression. Suddenly, Black Star and Tsubaki are faced with a woman bursting into tears.

"He broke my heart!" she wails.

Annoyed, Black Star looks out the window again while Tsubaki tries to calm the poor woman. He suddenly sees a blond girl and a silver haired boy, the blond carrying a huge file-purse thing.

"Soul and Maka," Black Star muses, "-who's that other kid?"

The 'other kid' is a tall muscular one whom is slightly taller than Soul. He has shoulder length black hair and he is...kissing Maka's hand?

"What the freaking hell!" bellows Black Star.

Maka jerks back and Soul is scowling at the moment. Black Star bursts into laughter and turns away from the window, his scene having gone unnoticed by Tsubaki and the other woman. After Tsubaki calms her, the two head off to interview a black haired couple by the names of Vira and Michael Thage. The dark and strange pair didn't seem to know anything and didn't have much to say.


	16. Unknown Daughter

Hey everyone, I'm back!

Sorry for the slow update, I'm working on like five projects at once and it's a bit hard, but I'm doing okay!

**raelynn gross **assisted me alot with the plot for this mystery as well as** SMILES 208. **I also wish to thank **Sally White **for her support and aid as well as everyone reading and reviewing this story! _**SakuandSayo-CLAMPGirlForever**_ helped alot too and I thank her very much for that.

I do own Blair and Spirit's son but I don't own Soul Eater. I also own Weira, Sherry, Vira, and Michael.

Just enjoy and review! Thanks everyone

**Semi-Legal**

**Chapter 15:Unknown Daughter**

Spirit watches the wall across the diner as he sits by Blair waiting to meet with Kid, Liz, and Patty. His son is on his mind as well as his past and the blond girl whom is friends with his fiancé. The girl he continues seeing someone that he once knew in; Maka Albarn. _Albarn….._why is that name so familiar?

"Spirit? Honey, are you okay?" Blair inquires

"I'm…just worried. And preoccupied with something," Spirit answers her.

"Preoccupied? With what?"

Spirit sucks in a breath. He may as well tell her what he's thinking.

"Well Blair you see…there's-!"

Kid suddenly swept in, followed by Patty and Liz. He wears a suit while Liz and Patty wear symmetrical and matching blue blouses with smooth and professional skirts. He looks around with his gold eyes and automatically heads over to Spirit and Blair's table. Sighing, Kid plops one small file on the table and sits down as Liz and Patty settle themselves too. He opens one file only to see a picture of a blond woman looking at him.

"Oh! I grabbed the wrong file," Kid muttered.

Spirit suddenly catches the photo in his eye.

"Kid! Who is that woman?"

Kid eyes him suspiciously as he closes the file from Spirit's eyes. He hadn't even meant to grab the file in the first place and now this!

"That's kind of classified. Why? Do you know her?" Kid asked.

Confusion sets in with Kid, especially due to who the woman is. Why would Spirit know this particular woman? Spirit pales and bites his lip before sighing.

"N…..no. She just looks…familiar."

"Well she may, considering you've seen her offspring quite a few times. She's a member with us," Kid states.

Now why in the world was Spirit being so weird about this? Blair eyes him worriedly, her eyes soft. Kid started thinking as the Thompson sisters stared. The air thickened and hearts began to race. Confusion rose and life began to open its box of secrets to the people living below it.

"Spirit, darling, do you need to talk about something?"

Spirit looks at her adoringly and finally sighs, "Yeah. Blair, your friend Maka….she reminds me a lot of someone I used to know and it's bugging the living hell out of me."

Kid eyes Liz and Patty and the two are tilting their heads confusedly. Kid opens the file and turns it back to Spirit.

"Spirit, this is Kami Albarn, Maka's deceased mother. Do you know her?"

Blair and Spirit both look at the picture, which causes Spirit to fall into ultimate silence. Blair giggles and smiles brightly.

"Maka inherited a lot from her. Especially that sweet smile of hers," Blair notes.

Kid stares at the photo for a long time and then lifts the file long enough to slip the photo of Maka's dad. Young thin man with short black hair and brown eyes….Maka got nothing from him. He looks weak too, so Maka sure didn't inherit strength from him; she kicks way too much ass for that. Then again, Spirit doesn't seem that strong either. Perhaps Maka never inherited her strength at all. Maybe she just gained it from having to fight for herself alongside Soul for so long. Kid sets the file back down and allows Spirit to stare at it.

"So Blair, did Spirit Jr. ever seem to have any enemies?"

Blair sighs sadly, "He's a very loving kid….but many other kids picked on him because they know….that Spirit was….a wandering one. So Spirit Jr. was teased and called the 'Infidelity Son.' He always cried about that and it hurt to see."

Spirit's eyes were widening as he stared at the picture.

"Kid…when was Maka born?"

"February 12, 1996. Anything I should really know about any possibilities about Spirit Jr.'s kidnapper?"

Blair shrugs, "I don't really know. I don't think anyone hates me enough to kidnap my son…."

Time frames were starting to fit…..Kid was thinking about two things at once as Liz and Patty just sat in silence. They didn't know what to think. All Spirit could think of was that last day he saw that beautiful blond in white…..the way she seemed fuller when she left him behind to go off on her own. Maka….how smart she was and how familiar she was to see…the fact that if you stood her with Kami, you'd never figure out which one was which because as a teen Maka was at Kami's height….

"-the only people I can think of are maybe heart's my dear little Spirit may have broken on his way to me."

Spirit wasn't listening anymore. He reached back and plucked a hair from his red head and set it on the table.

"Kid….I think….I think I'm Maka's father."


	17. Finally Yours

It's here, it's here! And it's awesome! If your ready for the Soka, you are at the chapter you will adore forever! I know all of you will love this chapter and I'm so excited too!

Lots of love and credit to **Sally White**, who helped me get the perfect idea for the ending of this chapter. Love you **Sally**, thank you so much!

**raelynn gross **assisted me alot with the plot for this mystery as well as** SMILES 208. **I also wish to thank everyone reading and reviewing this story! _**SakuandSayo-CLAMPGirlForever**_ helped alot too and I thank her very much for that.

I do own Blair and Spirit's son but I don't own Soul Eater. I also own Weira, Sherry, Vira, and Michael.

Just enjoy and review! Thanks everyone

**Semi-Legal**

**Chapter16: Finally Yours**

Soul shudders in a rather uncool way and very much involuntarily. He knows that voice calling him and his closest, dearest friend from anywhere. Even though it was welcome, it was an icy voice that sent shivers down anyone's spine. Maka shivers too, something no one can help but do at the sound of his voice. Both turn to face their old friend from way back in their childhood; Darth Thage.

"Oh crap, hey! Haven't seen you in forever," Maka notes professionally and coolly, trying to hold together the fact that something seemed so….cold.

Soul eyes Darth calmly but stiffly. The two seem to be able to corporate with each other, but unbeknownst to both, something about the other bugs them. Darth was a tall 17 year old, just one year ahead of both Soul and Maka. He has shoulder length black hair and dark, deep greenish blue eyes as he stands slightly taller than Soul and quite muscular. His parents, Vira and Michael Thage, had always seemed so quiet and a little out of place, sometimes quite scary.

"Hey dude," greets Soul.

Darth temporarily ignores him as he immediately approaches Maka. He lifts her hand.

"Morning there Maka. Looking lovely there, aren't you dear?" he says, gently kissing her hand.

Soul gags and seethes as Maka jerks back. Her motion is unnoted by her old friend and Soul is scowling heavily. Again, his expression is unnoted as Darth as he slaps Soul on the shoulder.

"How's it flying old buddy? Where have you two been? The whole neighborhood has been talking for a while now."

"We've gotten a new lease on life," Maka answers.

"Oh?" Darth states, tilting his head.

"Yeah. Thanks to another friend, we are part of a singing group at _Living Cavern_ called _**Second Chance, Seventh Heaven**_ and we're part of _Semi Legal Restoration_, an extension of the police department," Soul and Maka explain in the most full and complete line of unison ever.

A dark look shines in Darth's eyes but he smiles at the two.

"I'll never know how you two managed that unison so much. I mean, one of you is a snarky albino and one is a very beautiful and smart girl," Darth notes, eying Soul and grinning at Maka.

Too bad Maka didn't return the grin. Soul was seething and scowling but Maka lent him a soft smile before eying Darth.

"Hey, you know what _Thage_?" Maka spits, "That snarky albino is my closest friend. He is my closest friend in this world and you have no right to downgrade him. I thought you were above downgrading anyway, so cut it out. _Now,_" emphasizes Maka.

Soul covers his mouth and pretends to cough although he is sputtering with laughter. Darth's eyes are wide, but he lifts Maka's hand and kisses it.

"Of course beautiful Maka, whatever you say."

The laughter behind Soul's hand becomes gagging and Maka jerks back again. She resists the urge to slap her old friend and instead welcomes the urge to get inside of Burger Death to catch up with him while getting herself and Soul something to eat before she eats one of these files.

"We were about to go eat. Want to join us?" Maka inquires calmly, softly eying Soul to say it'll be okay.

Soul nods, knowing Maka is just trying to uphold the trio's friendship. He doesn't mind, just as long as Darth keeps his hands and _lips _away from _his _girl! Suddenly, Soul's eyes widen and he feels sick when he realizes something severe. Maka _isn't _his because he's never made a damn move. Maka belongs to no one and if he doesn't move….he could lose her. Soul looks at Maka as Darth confirms that he'll go. The three walk into Burger Death and stare up at the menu. Soul can't focus now though and he feels so sick. He has to do something and fast! Perhaps by tonight or...or something!

"Soul! Soul, are you okay?" Maka asks, waving a hand in front of his face.

"Oh…um, yeah. Yeah I'm fine, sorry. I'll have a triple cheeseburger," Soul sighs.

Maka tilts her head and stares at him worriedly, her green eyes shimmering with emotion. Soul suddenly realizes Darth isn't there.

"Where'd our old friend go?" Soul inquires.

"He went to set up our table. Sheesh, you were out of it. Are you sure you're alright?" Maka asks.

"Yeah Maka, I'm fine."

The tray of the orders is handed to Maka and she walks alongside Soul across a large black and red checkerboard floor. The walls are red with several paintings in black frames and several red light fixtures dangle from the ceiling. The tables vary in size and set up but all are black and red with a white skull or two somewhere on them.

"Over here Maka!" calls Darth, waving at her.

"We saw you," grunts Soul.

"Yeah, really," mutters Maka.

They finally reach the table and Maka sets down the tray and settles across the table booth seat from Darth. Soul settles at her side, leaving Darth across the table alone. The booths are black tables with a skull and two plush red benches on either side. The three began eating their meals in peace, until Darth began talking.

"So how did you two end up working with SLR?" Darth inquires somewhat calmly.

"Well, we became friends with the mayor's son by ultimate chance. He's the leader of SLR," Maka explains.

"How have you been anyway?" Soul asks, wanting the attention off of their new job at the moment for very good reasons of his own mind.

"I've been alright. I've just been helping out my family and such. Our house recently had a gas leak and so we're staying at a hotel for now," Darth states.

Soul and Maka eye each other but stay wordless.

"It's been rough and quite tiring actually. Ahh, but Maka seems to be rather refreshing, aren't you now?" Darth asks.

Soul seethes and throws his head back into the bench as Maka finishes her burger wordlessly. Darth laughs and Soul continues to give an unnoted glare as Darth picks up her hand again.

"Such a pretty dear. Even while eating," Darth sighs, kissing her hand.

"Agh! Stop!" bellows Soul finally.

Soul jumps up and Maka recoils in shock as Soul seethes down at Darth. Before either say a single vocalized word, Soul punches Darth in the face as a clap of thunder rings outside. He is seething and running out of the restaurant as Maka cries his name. Darth stares in shock, holding his bruised cheek. Maka stares at him before quickly rushing out of the restaurant after her best friend, saying nothing to her old one.

"Soul!" Maka cries, feeling that she must have looked terribly ridiculous to all of those people in the store.

Soul is running still and Maka charges after him, her sandals clapping against the sidewalk harshly. The skies of Death City are tossing down warm rain rapidly as Maka screams Soul's name repeatedly over the crashing of the thunder. Yellow streaks tear the sky apart and the streets echo with the sound of Maka's running.

"Soul! Get back here! Please, get back here!"

Finally, the drenched, angry, tired, jealous, and frustrated albino friend of Maka's stops running from his dearest friend, allowing the emerald eyed beauty to catch up to him.

"Soul! What's wrong?" she asks softly as she grasps the back shoulder of his shirt, "Why'd you hit Darth for?"

Soul stands there, his back to his beautiful lifelong friend. The one he's pretty much known since the hospital's newborn unit. The one he's cared forever, ages upon ages. The girl who has been attached to his hip since she could interact and has been with him through every single thing. Maka, the girl Soul is finally ready to tell something important.

"Maka….can't you tell it's because I love you?"

"Soul…." Maka gasps, blushing heavily.

"I always have and Darth doing that just….made me sick. Because it made me think that I could lose you. To him of all people."

"Soul…I love you. Darth is a friend, but not a close enough and not near as good of one as you are. But you're more Soul," Maka tells him, placing her head on his shoulder, "Soul, I love you. I truly do."

Soul looks over to her, finally turning to her. She gazes up at him deeply with so much love and heart in her eyes that Soul can't bear it anymore. He places his pale hand on her soft cheek as the thunder claps and slowly nears his face to hers.

"Maka, my unison, faith, trust, and my dearest heart, I love you," Soul whispers, finally pressing his lips to hers.

When the long kiss in the pouring rain ends, two new people stand there. Not Soul and Maka the cradle friends, but Soul and Maka the pair.

"I love you Soul...I'm finally yours," Maka whispers back as he holds her close in the romantic and pouring rain.


	18. By Your Side

Welcome back to Semi-Legal! I have several things to say so lets get through this so I can shut up and let you read

_**!First off, celebrate! Thanks to each and every one of you wonderful reviewers of mine, this story has reached over 100 reviewers! I would like to thank every single reviewer for helping this story become my very first story to ever reach 100! reviews!**_

Next, I am doing a collaboration with_** raelynn gross**_ again, it is on her profile and is called **_Here For You. _**I hope you all will go read and review it! There's a challenge at the top to see if you can separate my writing from hers, so please go check it out! She and I are also doing _**The Angel Whom Saved Me**_, which is currently on _**Sally White's**_ profile but will be moved soon. More details on that later

I would like to thank**_ raelynn, SMILES 208, Sally White, and SakuandSyao-CLAMPGirlForever_** for helping me so much with your ideas and encouragement! I also have an extra special thank you for **_Sally White_** because she completed _First Light_ for me; the completed version is used in this chapter.

This is Soka's first chapter as a pairing and they sing three songs. All three of those songs are mine except _First Light_, which is both mine and Sally's.

I, however, do not own Soul Eater at all. I do own Spirit Jr. and Darth Thage as well as the other OC characters. If you don't know which characters are OC and which aren't, something may be wrong or you haven't seen Soul Eater.

At the end of this chapter, I will list the names of every reviewer up to this point in the story. That is my acknowledgement and my thank you to you all!

So congratulations on 100 reviews! Thank you all for making it come alive!

Enjoy and review! Let's all shoot for 150 now!

**Semi-Legal**

**Chapter 17: By Your Side**

Blair and the Thompson sisters all stare at Spirit in shock as Kid carefully bags the hair as if he is bagging evidence. Only this hair served a very different purpose and he knows it.

"S…Spirit…how could that be?" squeaks Blair, knowing full well that Maka is sixteen and that her fiancé is only thirty-two.

"Kami….Kami Albarn was my very first for one night only when I was sixteen. I…I think Maka is….is the result. The time frames match way too perfectly…." Spirit whispers, not looking at Blair.

Suddenly, Blair gave a squeal, "That makes Maka my stepdaughter or something like that! I always knew I saw something else in her besides someone wonderful and such a caring friend at her side."

"Well," Kid notes quietly, "-we'll all find out in about a week. For now, can you guys not open your mouths to Maka? I'll tell her when I think I won't cause her to have an aneurysm. Right now, the whole team has a workload and a personal strain to find Spirit Jr."

Spirit and Blair nod as Kid smiles to himself.

"When it's a friend or…in this case, possibly a half-brother of one of the team, everyone goes all out. I should know, I've watched it happen. It's amazing how SLR is…." Kid sighs, rising from his seat.

Spirit and Blair rise too, knowing that the meeting was done. Kid carries the bagged hair gingerly, knowing it as both a bit of closure and another piece of drama. He walked with Liz and Patty to his home, where he could prepare the package order for the mail.

"Do you think it's true Kid?" Liz asks softly.

"Liz…I think I knew for a longer time than now…something about it has been swimming my mind ever since I first saw the photo and file for Maka's known dad. Perhaps I've just never let the idea fully become symmetrical in my mind."

"But do you think-?"

"Yes. Yes I think Spirit is correct to believe that he is Maka's dad."

Liz nods as Patty dances around happily as Kid collects Maka's DNA profile from the SLR records, where all of the members' fingerprints and DNA records were on file. After copying the record, Kid carefully seals all the necessary items in the brown manila envelope that would soon bring back the truth from a certified AABB lab. In Maka's case, that envelope has another meaning besides being a simple envelope; it was the truth and it was the answer to a secret she had never known until Soul found a message hidden in her letter.

'_**Maybe when the light decides to shine through, it'll show you the truth.'**_

_The light was shining alright. It revealed the message and it would reach out for the truth to shine._

Black Star is in a hurry and Tsubaki is running after him as he flies down the streets of Death City, the grinning afternoon sun shimmering above as it prepares for evening.

"I want to know what the hell I saw!" bellows Black Star.

"What are you talking about?" screams Tsubaki.

"Tsubaki, my goddess, I saw some other guy kiss Maka's hand and Soul looked very pissed! You would have seen it but you were comforting that lady!"

"Oh my god! We have to hurry and find out what happened!"

"Yeah or we may never see the day every one of the other members of SLR has been waiting for ever since we met those two! And I, the godly Black Star of awesomeness and love, want to see it!"

"Me too!" cries Tsubaki.

The two SLR agents, who were also currently ambassadors of love apparently, flew through the door of Living Cavern, bid Marie and Stein a hurried hello, and went flying up the stairs to the office. Black Star crashes through the door noisily shouting his greeting, which Tsubaki cuts off by lovingly clapping her hand over his mouth. There, on the usual couch, lounges Soul, covered by a giant pink and purple square. His red eyes are hard as ruby and he doesn't look very happy as Tsubaki notes a small streak of yellow near his chin along with the black of his shirt. His pale hands are positioned strangely, one across the middle of the pink and purple thing and one over the top, near the yellow streak.

"Can you two be quieter? My angel is sleeping peacefully; have some coolness why don't you?"

Soul peels back a corner of what Tsubaki and Black Star finally realize is a pink and purple blanket, right off of Maka's bed. The silky and soft warm fabric reveals Maka resting atop of her dearest Soul, her head against his chest; right over his heart to be exact. Both had been soaked when they'd gotten in, so they had changed and then Soul had grabbed Maka's blanket before they returned to the office to await the others. The giant file-purse sits on the table, thankfully having been waterproof, and the office looks as orderly and symmetrical as ever, yet it now carries some sort of warmth. Tsubaki smiles brightly and Black Star laughs.

"You finally did it man! I, the godly Black Star knew you could!"

"Nice work Soul. I'm so happy. You two do realize we've all been waiting for this right?" Tsubaki giggles.

Soul rolls his eyes, blushing heavily as he folds the blanket back over, leaving only Maka's head to be seen at the top. A small sigh is heard as the blanket wriggles with a cute little movement from Maka in her sleep. Soul smiles and runs his fingers in her hair.

"Wait, so who the freaking bloody hell did I see kiss her hand?" bellows Black Star.

"Yeah! What was that?" cries Tsubaki.

Soul looks confused before he finally understands what happened. With a sigh and a scowl, Soul explains.

"Oh, you saw us with our childhood friend Darth Thage. He was flirting with Maka and pissing me off. I finally ended up punching him while we were in Burger Death because I couldn't stand it. I ran out and...Maka ran after me in the pouring rain and….so I finally….I finally told her," Soul sighs, his voice lowering with nearly every word until it was a whisper, "-that I love her. Because I do…"

"We knew that!" yells Black Star.

"Black Star, you'll wake her up," Tsubaki sighs.

Tired of being told that, Black Star shuts Tsubaki up by giving her a very long and deep kiss. A soft moan is heard and Soul sighs; they really did wake Maka up. Her body moves slightly and she opens her green eyes.

"Nhh…Soul?"

"Hey there angel. Someone was tired, huh?"

"Probably because my dear love made me chase him down a street. Oh well, still love you."

"Love you angel."

"Like I always will," they state in unison.

"And then they unison again," grumbles Black Star.

Tsubaki laughs, "I think it's cute."

"That's you."

"Oh Black Star, I love you."

"Love you goddess."

"Sheesh and they talk about us," Soul and Maka unison again.

Soul presses his lips to Maka's using plenty of tongue and she melts into him again. They break for oxygen soon after, leaving Maka resting on Soul in the position they were found in as Kid, Liz, and Patty enter the office.

"Aw," Liz and Patty announce themselves with a happy sigh upon the sight on the red couch.

Kid smiles, "Did they finally…?" he asks Tsubaki.

Tsubaki and Black Star nod, causing the Thompson sisters to cheer while Kid smiles with a firm nod.

"It's about time," he notes.

"Aw sheesh, shut up," Soul and Maka protest from their comfortable and cozy placement.

"They should sing multiple songs to celebrate!" Patty cheers.

"We're already going to sing _First Light_. What else should we sing? And why are we going multiple for us anyway?" Soul and Maka inquire in their togetherness.

"You still have _Forever and Always _not to mention _Haven _and _This is Where,_" Liz points out.

"We haven't done _Haven _yet_,_ so let's do that," Soul and Maka tell each other simultaneously.

Their friends stare in shock as the newest couple gives a unison laugh and hug one another before Maka's lips are on Soul's again. At this, Kid, Black Star, Tsubaki, and the Thompson sisters are high fiving.

"We should invite Spirit and Blair to their friends' concert tonight," Tsubaki notes.

"Yeah! Let them see the godly Black Star drumming!"

"It's not about you, it's about them!" cries Liz angrily.

Black Star laughs maniacally and Kid assigns Liz to call Blair and Spirit to invite them. Tsubaki shuts her boyfriend up the way only she can as Soul and Maka laugh in unison again.

"Heck, let's sing three songs. Up for some writing Soul?" Maka inquires.

"With you, sure I am," Soul replies.

"Then let's do it!" cheers Maka.

"Yeah, cool!" adds Soul.

That night, Soul sits at his place on the piano, Maka sits on top of the piano and Patty has the guitar. Liz remains clarinet, Tsubaki goes harp, Kid takes saxophone, and Black Star, of course, is on the drums. Tonight, Blair and Spirit are right up front, right before the stage staring up at Soul and Maka, both of whom come to the front of the stage with a microphone to share.

"Good evening everyone!" cheers Maka.

"Tonight is very special and very cool," states Soul.

Maka grins, "Because tonight is the first night Soul and I are singing as a couple."

The room falls to silence and gasps. Blair suddenly squeals and jumps into Spirit's arms as she practically shakes with joy. Before anything more is said, the crowd rises into a loud cheer filled with 'About time,' 'Heck yeah!', 'Yahoo!', and 'Finally!' Soul and Maka laugh in unison together before kissing to turn the cheers into 'Aw!' Something warm rises in Spirit although he knows the possibility that Maka might be….his daughter. Oh well, at least he won't have to handle boy problems later if she really is his. He can tell by the way they were before this day even and by how much Blair spoke of them that Maka's heart was never going to be shattered by Soul. They were never going to end up like his past.

"So anyway, Soul and I have three songs for you all. One is old news and two are brand new. But of course, all three are new to someone out there. The first one is _First Light,_" Maka finishes before following Soul back to the piano.

Soul gets on the bench where he settles and Maka sits atop the piano, right where she started. His fingers fall and the music, the soft and sweet loving music begins.

"_**Wishing I could hear the morning cheer**_

_**As it rains too hard for me to hear my own mind**_

_**Wishing I could find my way to a smile**_

_**But without you it's far too hard**_

_**Because you were my first light, my only light," Maka sings**_

"_**That smile on your face**_

_**Became the very first light**_

_**The first light in my life**_

_**And I'd give anything at all**_

_**To keep that first light in my life," Soul continues**_

"_**Yeah, I'd give anything at all**_

_**Anything at all**_

_**Just to keep that first light**_

_**My only light, my first light," they sing in unison.**_

Spirit and Blair cheer as Spirit is plagued by the past, remembering the day Kami sang a solo in a school musical they were both in. Maka's voice is just like hers, only higher and louder, reaching its sound waves out to the very back of the room

"_**As the sky clouds over again**_

_**Another day saying good-bye to the sun**_

_**I raise my face to the water flow**_

_**Hoping it will hide my tears**_

_**Wishing I had my sun," Soul sings**_

"_**I'll save your tears with this**_

_**My promise to bring the light**_

_**I'll make sure the sun comes out**_

_**Just for you**_

_**For I need my light to shine," Maka calls out gently.**_

The crowd cheers loudly as the music continues softly and gently, complementing the lyrics with it loving tone. Maka comes down and walks to the back of the piano. She leans over the back and stares Soul right in the eyes with a smile as he looks up at her, his unfailing hands continuing on as they tickle the piano keys. Both see the best in each other's eyes as he smiles at her, ready for the chorus again.

"_**Yeah, I'd give anything at all**_

_**Anything at all**_

_**Just to keep that first light**_

_**My only light, my first light," Soul and Maka sing in harmony.**_

The music raises up into a delicate melody as Kid and Liz drop their tones into a very soft line of quarter notes. Patty lowers her volume, but continues on with the gentle guitar rhythm as Tsubaki melds harp chords with her and Black Star holds his drum in line with Kid and Liz.

"_**You are my star," Maka begins**_

"_**You are my sun," Soul responds**_

"_**I'll shine for you**_

_**As you shine for me," they unison again.**_

"_**Yeah, I'd give anything at all**_

_**Anything at all**_

_**Just to keep that first light**_

_**My only light, my first light," Soul and Maka call out**_

'_It's perfect," Spirit thinks inwardly, "-those two are just perfect. I couldn't tear that apart no matter how protective I am…I just couldn't."_

Blair is dabbing her eyes with a napkin, "Those two….those two are like my children too. I'm so glad for them Spirit, I'm so glad."

"_**My first light, my only light**_

_**Shine on, shine on, shine on," Soul and Maka unison, their voices rising with every repeat of 'Shine on.'**_

"_**Wishing I could hear the morning cheer**_

_**As it rains too hard for me to hear my own mind**_

_**Wishing I could find my way to a smile**_

_**But without you it's far too hard**_

_**Because you were my first light, my only light," Maka sings**_

"_**That smile on your face**_

_**Became the very first light**_

_**The first light in my life**_

_**And I'd give anything at all**_

_**To keep that first light in my life," Soul calls out**_

"_**Yeah, I'd give anything at all**_

_**Anything at all**_

_**Just to keep that first light**_

_**My only light, my first light," Soul and Maka finish the song together.**_

Spirit officially realizes he's crying too as he holds a happily crying Blair. Soul and Maka high five over the piano before Maka heads to the front again by herself.

"Next up is _Haven. _We hope you enjoyed _First Light _and we hope you'll enjoy this selection as well."

Maka walks back over and sits atop the piano again. The drum hits a bit and the harp chimes in a very low note, signaling Soul who throws in the dark notes of the beginning. With every verse, the music behind the song gets happier, but it starts so dark. Liz, Kid, and Patty join in as Maka begins her first verse.

_** "**__**It's been so very long**_

_**Since I've been happy**_

_**Working so very hard**_

_**To keep a life for myself**_

_**Everything's fading, somebody save me," Maka sings.**_

"_**So let me be your haven**_

_**I know all is crumbling**_

_**Just let me steady your hand**_

_**Let me save your heart**_

_**I'll be your haven," Soul responds.**_

"_**Someday I will find a way**_

_**A way to let someone in**_

_**My heart hasn't healed**_

_**And my wings won't fly**_

_**Everything's fading, somebody save me," Maka continues.**_

"_**So let me be your haven**_

_**My heart is broken too**_

_**We can heal together**_

_**Let me save your heart**_

_**I'll be your haven," Soul calls.**_

Every couple in the crowd cuddles up, kisses, and listens to the rising song as it heads in for the bridge. Blair kisses her dear fiancé and he holds her close as Maka delivers her first line in the bridge part.

"_**Pick me up," Maka sings**_

"_**Just let me!" Soul cries**_

"_**Save me from the dark," Maka continues**_

"_**I'll always save you," Soul responds.**_

"_**Break these chains," Maka calls.**_

"_**I'll open your heart," Soul sings back.**_

At this, Maka turns and Soul reaches up to lace his fingers of one hand with hers, leaving him playing the piano with one hand just as wonderfully as he does with two. The crowd screams with approval as Marie cheers and Stein bounces their baby girl. The owners of Living Cavern sense yet another positive uproar rising as the positive air in the hangout rises repeatedly. During the music intermission of this part, Maka quickly plants a peck to Soul's lips, making both blush happily. The rest of _**Second Chance, Seventh Heaven **_cheers and the crowd yells encouragement as Maka delivers her verse.

"_**I'm reaching to you**_

_**Please let me live**_

_**I need to be fine**_

_**Save my heart**_

_**Everything's fading, somebody save me," Maka delivers.**_

"_**So let me be your haven**_

_**Let me spread your wings**_

_**I'll teach you to fly**_

_**Let me save your heart**_

_**I'll be your heart," Soul sings back to end the song.**_

Soul and Maka both arise from the piano as Patty replaces Soul and Kid takes the guitar, leaving the saxophone to not be played for this song. Soul and Maka each take their microphones to the front of the stage.

"Well now, onto our last one," Soul begins.

"This one is _Forever Dawn, Forever Sky,_" Maka names the newest song of the three.

"We hope you like it," Soul and Maka unison.

There they stand, side by side as they clasp their hands together, leaving their remaining hands to hold a microphone to each pair of lips. The piano leads everyone into to a song light as a feather, melodic as a summer evening, as happy as a kid in a toy store, as silky as a kitten's fur, and as loving as the pair singing it.

"_**I watch the dawn paint the sky**_

_**And I hear the birds sing**_

_**As you hold me near**_

_**I feel my worries die," Maka sings ever so softly.**_

"_**I watch the sky accept the sun**_

_**Brightening the sky forever on**_

_**And as I hold you**_

_**The world swirls away," Soul responds.**_

"_**The forever dawn rises**_

_**Painting the forever sky**_

_**One cannot adore the sky each morning**_

_**Without the dawn to bring it into the light**_

_**It's the forever dawn, the forever sky," Soul and Maka sing in unison.**_

The symbolism of the song rings happily in the hearts of the audience. Blair and Spirit rest comfortably against one another, no longer over emotional.

"_**With you by me**_

_**I know that I'll always be able to shine**_

_**I can't ever lose you**_

_**You'd always come right back**_

_**Which is fine by me," Soul continues**_

"_**I understand you**_

_**The good and the great**_

_**The bad and the worse**_

_**I won't ever leave you behind**_

_**I'm always here for you," Maka replies musically.**_

Using their intertwined hands, Soul and Maka whirl in a circle rapidly. As the circle stops, they release each other's hands and twirl alone. In that twirl, they switch their microphone to the other hand and in their stopping moment, take one another's hand again, their positions on stage reversed.

"_**I am the forever dawn," sings Maka**_

"_**I couldn't shine without you," Soul calls.**_

"_**So here I shall always remain by you," she continues.**_

"_**I am the forever sky," he goes on**_

"_**Without you, I'd have no meaning," Maka sings back**_

"_**So here I shall always remain by you," Soul responds.**_

"_**Let the forever dawn**_

_**And the forever sky**_

_**Let them rise, let them rise!**_

_**The forever dawn and the forever sky," Soul and Maka unison to end the song.**_

Hands clasped, the new couple takes a harmonized bow as everyone cheers. The rest of the band heads up and joins in the bow. Soul and Maka head offstage to hug Blair and Spirit both as the remainder of _**Second Chance, Seventh Heaven **_heads down the aisle waving and doing their fan things. Soul and Maka follow behind after a loving good night to Blair and Spirit both as well as reassurance that they will find Spirit Jr.

Up the spiral staircase and back to the apartments go Soul, Maka, Tsubaki, Black Star, and the Thompson sisters. Kid slides out into the gentle evening to face Death City again as he heads home in his limo.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviewers In Order From First to Last. Thank you all for your support!<strong>

_One heart by a name designates a helper to me for this story and two hearts designates a good friend on here to me. A parenthesized 'A' stands for an anonymous reviewer  
><em>

**_Faebunneh_**

**_Alex-Chan 1234_**

**_raelynn gross (two hearts)  
><em>**

**_MusicSoundsMySoul 14_**

**_QuilavaKing (two hearts)  
><em>**

**_Talia Jones_**

**_SMILES208 (one heart)  
><em>**

**_shadow rose 2717_**

**_(The next reviewer was anonymous and left no nametag) (A)  
><em>**

**_Sally White (two hearts)  
><em>**

**_-ramennoodles-O.o_**

**_Jezzimare_**

**_Team Edward ELRIC (A)_**

**_The Illusionist's Wings04_**

**_Wolf718_**

**_FireFistAce111_**

**_Mynameisliza _**

**_TheSecretToLifeIsMusic_**

**_(The next review was another blank _anonymous_) (A)_**

**_Emcronia_**

**_(The next review was another blank _anonymous_) (A)_**

**_SakuandSyao-CLAMPGirlForever (two hearts)  
><em>**

_**Sara Davey (A)**_

**_bunny angel14_**

**_Smilesassy1123_**

_If I forgot anyone at all, please let me know so that I may fix it!_


	19. Sudden Peril

Well, everyone may kill me after this, but I sure hope not because I really want to be able to finish this story.

Anyway, I own Weira, Sherry, Spirit Jr., Vira, Michael, and Darth as well as what I did type of the song at the end. I do not own Soul Eater.

Everyone enjoy and review.

**Semi-Legal**

**Chapter 18: Sudden Peril**

The phone rings endlessly in the distance and Soul heads down the hall of his and Maka's apartment, quickly followed by her, to answer it. Both are sleepy and have just been slammed awake by the phone only slightly earlier than the time they generally awaken.

"Hello?" answers the pair in unison.

"Soul, Maka! I would like to invite the two of you to lunch!"

"Huh? Darth?" the two inquire, "How'd you get the number…?"

"Oh it was easy. I just went to _Living Cavern_ and made an inquiry there."

"Ohh…right. Everyone's apartment phone number is on those damned cards," Maka and Soul grunt in unison again.

"Right. So, will you guys do lunch? My mom is cooking that chicken casserole of hers."

"But we have a case to work!" exclaim Soul and Maka with protest.

"Just talk to your boss and see if you can. We're staying in Death Hotel."

Soul and Maka suddenly eye each other in jarred surprise.

"Um…okay Darth. We'll see what we can do. What room are you in?" the pair asks.

"220. I hope you two can make it."

Darth hangs up as Soul and Maka do. The couple looks at each other with traces of sleep, shock, and worry in their eyes.

"It…it's a coincidence right?" Maka asks.

"I…really don't know," Soul answers, holding her to his side.

"Okay, let's go get ready since we'd have to get up anyway and we're up," Maka sighs.

Both soon emerge, Soul in jeans and a t-shirt and Maka in a flowing and slightly below knee pink dress with black leggings and pink sandals. A pink ribbon holds her hair back in that new style of hers. The beauty she is and the fact she is the love of his life causes Soul to kiss her as they head to the door. She turns it and pins him to the wall as their lips move together. When they finally do finish that make out session, Soul and Maka arrive in the SLR office to find everyone there looking at papers.

"What's going up?" Soul and Maka inquire

"We're looking over Black Star and Tsubaki's notes of the interviews. I'm trying to see if there's anything you two should follow up on," Kid answers.

"I wonder if they could get answers from that strange couple," Black Star mutters

Soul and Maka glance at one another and turn back in all of their togetherness

"What couple?"

"Vira and Michael Thage. We barely got any answers," Tsuabaki answer.

"Darth's parents!" the two cry in unison.

Kid, Liz, and Patty stare blankly while Black Star and Tsubaki gasp.

"Who?" Kid and the Thompson sisters ask.

"Your childhood friend?" Tsubaki asks.

"Yeah. Here, give us the list of people. Darth invited us for lunch anyway," Soul answers.

"We'll check in on everyone," Maka adds.

"Well, hang on. I want you to ask Weira about what happened between her and Soul as well as about this rumor that he has a daughter. On Sherry, ask her for more info about the crash she heard and about anyone she knows that might have hurt Spirit. Lastly, just see if you can get anything out of Darth's parents," Kid tells them.

Soul and Maka nod in unison, "Okay, we'll be on our way Kid."

The two leave, perfectly in sync with their steps. Liz and Patty eye Kid.

"Do you think she'll figure it out?" Liz whispers.

"Figure what out?" Tsubaki inquires

"Um…just something. I want to see if it's true before I say anything more," Kid responds.

"I, the godly Black Star, demand to know the answer!"

Tsubaki agrees as Black Star continues yelling and bellowing about his godliness. Kid grows more and more annoyed until he finally rubs his asymmetrical head and yells.

"Shut up Black Star! Spirit may just be Maka's father! Which means we might be trying to solve the kidnapping of her half-brother!" screams Kid.

"Wh…what?" Tsubaki and Black Star unison, pulling off a Soul and Maka moment.

Soul and Maka walk slowly to the hotel, immensely confused.

"I don't get it Soul," Maka whispers.

"Neither do I my angel. But it sure is a creepy coincidence."

"Yeah…I hope it turns out okay."

"No matter what, I'm going to be here for you."

"Thank you, I'm here too my Soul."

The pair arrives at the hotel and goes to the second floor, heading to Weira's room first. She opens the door with a scowl.

"Oh great, more annoyances. Who the hell are you two?"

"Soul and Maka, SLR agents. We're here to follow up on questioning performed by our colleagues on an earlier date," Soul and Maka reply in epic unison.

The woman rolls her eyes, "Oh great. What do you want this time?"

"May we come in? We prefer to be sitting with people we're talking to," Soul and Maka request.

"You two are weird. Speaking in all of that harmony and crap," grumbles Weira as she let them into the hotel room.

Soul and Maka turn to face her as they walk to the nearest couch.

"And just what is…" Soul begins.

"…so wrong with that?" Maka inquires.

Weira moans as she carries three glasses of water in from the kitchen, one for all three.

"Whatever. What do you guys want?"

"We need to know more about what happened between you and Spirit," Soul states.

"And a little more about the rumor that Spirit has a daughter," Maka adds.

Weira eyes her heavily, "Hah! That rumor has been floating since the guy was in high school. Rumors said he had a one night stand with some girl in high school with him. I was in high school then too and I tell you, the girl looked a lot like you."

Maka tilts her head, "Like me…?"

Soul's eyes widen immensely as the letter's hidden message replays in his mind. Wait a second….!

"What was her name?" Soul asks.

"Ahh….what was it…? I have the girl, the face, and everything….something like Ami or Kari…."

Maka claps her hand over her mouth, "Kami!"

Her eyes weary, Maka takes a long gulp of the water as Soul nearly drops his teeth.

"That's right, her name was Kami!" Weira states, snapping her fingers.

"Ohh….my god…." Maka squeaks.

"Maka…Maka….oh my god," Soul can't speak either.

Wiera tilts her head, "Wh…what?"

Maka bursts into tears and Soul quickly snaps into reaction.

"We'll have to call you back later," Soul tells Weira hastily before lifting and carrying Maka out of the room.

"I wish you wouldn't. I need peace and quiet," mutters Weira as Soul leaves.

Soul sinks against the wall of the hallway as Maka sobs heavily.

"Oh my god…oh my god…." whimpers Maka.

"It's okay angel, it's going to be okay."

"Soul…it may have been my half-brother that got taken!" wails Maka.

"Well then get up! We have to work together and find him! Come on love, get it together and let's kick butt like we always do! You know we can do it!"

Maka looks up to him, her eyes shaking. He smiles and wipes away her tears.

"Come on Maka…let's do it."

"Yeah! Let's do this!"

"Alright!"

Soul and Maka both stand up and she presses her lips to his before they head to Sherry's. After they knock, Sherry answers them with a bright smile.

"Morning! Who might you be?"

"Soul and Maka, SLR agents. We're here to follow up on questioning performed by our colleagues on an earlier date," Soul and Maka respond.

"Ah yes! I remember. Come in, come in. I'd be glad to assist some more."

Soul and Maka follow her in, where Sherry serves milk and cookies minutes later.

"What do you guys need to know?" Sherry inquires.

"Do you know anything more about the noise you heard?" Maka and Soul inquire.

"Well, all I know is that it occurred around nine or so and it sounded quite close by to me."

That made sense; Blair and Spirit's room wasn't far off.

"Do you know anyone that would want to hurt Spirit, Blair, or their son?"

"Um…well I do know my nearby neighbors; the one's across the hall and Miss Weira don't like him. He did break my heart and although it saddens me, I would never do anything to hurt him or his family."

She is being honest….Sherry is being very honest and Soul and Maka could tell this.

"Thank you very much Sherry. Your cookies are delightful by the way," the SLR couple tell her before heading out.

"Have a lovely day!" Sherry calls cheerfully.

Soul and Maka stand in the hall and eye the door.

"What room did he say again?" Soul asks Maka.

"220. This room. Sherry was talking about the Thages," Maka answers.

Soul heaves a sigh, "You ready for lunch?"

"With you by me, I'm ready as I'll ever be."

Soul reaches out and knocks on the door, soon answered by Darth himself.

"Ah Soul, Maka! Wonderful to see you both. Maka, look at what a doll you are."

"Darth, be weary. You're speaking to Soul's girlfriend now, as of yesterday afternoon," Maka warns.

Darth's eyes widen deeply and something flashes within them. Slowly, they return to normal as Darth smiles at the two.

"I see. Well then, good for you Soul. Come on in, you came just in time."

"We're not just here for lunch," Soul and Maka tell him in unison as they enter the apartment.

Darth pauses as he walks, but quickly starts up again as he leads them into a very darkly decorated hotel room. The walls are red and the carpet is too but it has several black patterns in it. The lights give an eerie glow and the floor creaks when walked upon. Every hotel room is different, but it seems that the Thages have found the creepiest one they possibly could. The curtains upon the windows are dark and silky and even the kitchen is black and royal blue. A stereo plays background and bone chilling music as Darth leads Soul and Maka to the dining table where his father already sits.

"I'll go help mother," Darth states, his voice a bit lower than where it began.

Soul eyes Maka and Maka shudders as they settle into the plush red chairs, side by side and clinging to one another's hands beneath the table.

"Long time no see Soul, Maka," greets Mr. Thage, "Darth tells me and Vira that you've been working with SLR now."

"Yes sir. We're actually investigating a kidnapping in this very hotel. You wouldn't happen to have heard anything about two days ago would you? It took place just nearby," Soul and Maka tell him in their perfect harmony.

"Why no, I heard nothing about that. Who was it?"

"The son of Spirit and Blair Williams," Maka answers.

"They're close friends of ours," adds Soul.

"I'm sorry. I hope you find them soon. Will you excuse me?" Michael excuses himself and heads in a very slightly quickened pace to the kitchen.

Soul looks over at Maka and she shrugs.

"He seemed indifferent," Maka sighs.

"I don't know what to think. But something doesn't fit," Soul murmurs.

"Maybe he just really doesn't know," Maka whispers.

Suddenly, Vira sweeps in wearing a long and showy black dress as she sweeps five plates of chicken casserole onto the table, one to each person. Darth follows behind her, passing out the glasses of soda in the same fashion. Each glass has a different straw in it as well.

"So, do any of you know Blair and Spirit Williams?" Soul and Maka press on.

Darth, drinking his soda, coughs a bit, saying that his drink went down the wrong pipe. Vira looks up with a strangely seducing grin.

"What now children? Why do you have any connections to that dreadful man and his slut?" Vira asks.

Michael and Darth eye her worriedly as she stares at Soul and Maka for an answer.

"Well his so called slut is a woman who saved our lives!" exclaims Maka.

"And their son is missing!" adds Soul.

"Plus they disappeared in this hotel on this floor and our two colleagues interrogated you two but weren't able to get any real answers. We were wondering why," press the pair in their togetherness.

"That dreadful man broke my fragile heart long before I met my dear Michael. I assure you that if I were to have done anything, I would have done it long ago," Vira snarls.

"Please, can we now eat our lunch in peace?" inquires Michael.

Eying one another, Soul and Maka numbly agree. Right after lunch, Soul and Maka both stand up, although Maka stumbles a bit over the chair.

"You okay?" Soul asks.

"Yeah, I'm cool," Maka answers.

"Leaving already?" inquires Darth.

"Yeah, we need to be getting back over to the office," Soul and Maka reply in complete unison.

"Alright, bye," Darth tells them.

Back at the office, Soul and Maka explain everything to the others outside of the fact that Maka found out that Spirit may be her dad.

"Sheesh, those Thages sound strange," Black Star murmurs.

"You guys knew some strange folks!" laughs Patty.

"No kidding," Soul and Maka sigh in unison.

Later that night, Soul and Maka are on stage with the others again, the pair side by side. Maka rubs at her eyes as everything seems strange for a moment in time.

"Soul…do you feel okay?"

"Yeah, don't you?"

"Maybe I'm just tired."

"Well don't overdo it and if I have to, I'll carry you to bed."

"Thanks Soul, you're sweet."

"You too my angel."

Maka and Soul stand at the very front of the stage, finding Spirit and Blair in the audience again, cheering happily for them. Soul and Maka wave at the crowd heavily before Maka lifts the shared microphone.

"Afternoon everyone!" Maka calls.

She tilts her head as everyone cheers. Why? Why does it sound so strange? She's heard every night for the past couple of years. She feels her foot trying to slide from under her and quickly shifts herself and Soul speaks his part.

"We hope everyone's had a good day. Maka and I sure had a very…strange one."

_'Strange is right! Spirit might be my dad and I can't hear or stand straight!'_

"Anyway," Maka continues in the microphone, "-Soul and I will be singing our new song, _I Live for You. _He actually has the lead on this. I just unison the chorus with him."

Maka is partially thankful for that too considering that everything she sees focuses only for a few minutes before she has to refocus it all over again.

"What the hell is wrong with Maka?" Black Star whispers to Tsubaki.

The keyboardist shrugs at her boyfriend's question as they watch Maka shift again while the music starts.

_** "I remember watching you cry**_

_** The sight of which broke my heart**_

_** The morning set me awry**_

_** As I watched you fall apart," Soul sings.**_

Soul looks at Maka as the music goes on, finding her blankly staring at the staircase. What the hell is she looking at? Suddenly her eyes widen as it's time for the chorus.

"My god…no..." he hears her whimper.

Before he can say a word, it's time for the chorus and Kid is glaring at him.

_**"But I wish you knew**_

_** That I live for you**_

_** Love is so few and askew**_

_** Yet I live for you**_

_** Because I love you."**_

Now Soul really knows something is wrong, Maka did nothing. She's still staring at the staircase.

"Maka!" Soul calls to her, waving a hand before her.

Her chest tightens and Maka snaps, suddenly processing what she's seeing. She can't move and she sinks slowly to her knees.

"Soul, run!" she manages to cry.

Soul kneels down and the music cuts as the crowd starts gasping worriedly. Maka's breathing rushes heavily and she holds her around her torso as she falls backwards.

"Run…Soul…run…"

A thud rings as Maka's upper half hits the stage floor, the angel having fallen unconscious.

"Maka! Maka!" Souls screams.

"Oh my god!" screams Tsubaki.

"Shit!" shrieks Black Star.

"Marie, call emergency!" shouts Kid.

"Oh no! Oh no!" cheers Patty.

"Patty, this isn't a joke!" scolds Liz.

"Maka! Dammit, Maka! Angel, come on!" yells Soul.

He quickly picks her up and turns, only for a loud crack to ring. Only two steps to the side go by before Soul feels the burning pain of a bullet tearing into the side of his torso. The searing pain tears through him and Soul howls in severe pain.

"Agh! Maka, no!"

"Soul!" everyone screams.

Maka goes flying from Soul's arms onto the floor of the wooden stage and Soul falls by her side. The lovers are in peril and an uproar is on the rage as the offender slides from the staircase, not realizing his face was seen as he slips out the door.


	20. Answered

And here is a new chapter already! Hopefully you guys enjoy it, it is short but packs a small punch. The next one will be the revealing so please put in your final guesses now!

I do not own Soul Eater but I do own Weira, Darth, Michael, Vira, and Sherry

Enjoy and review!

**Semi-Legal**

**Chapter 19: Answered**

"_Soul!"_

_Soul looked around this area, an area of nothing but pure white with nothing around him. Somewhere very, very far away, Soul could hear sirens and people yelling unintelligibly._

"_Soul!"_

_Soul whirled, suddenly finding Maka behind him. Her blond hair fell free and she held her ribbon in her hand as he white dress flowed around her, looking similar to a hospital gown, only closed all the way around._

"_Maka!"_

_She hugged him as he embraced her. He held her tightly, feeling teardrops on his face and hers as her scent of strawberries filled his nose._

"_What happened to you?_

"_You'll find out. Listen, this is going to sound weird, but I'm really, really messed up in reality. Please don't worry too much, I'll be okay soon. Soul, this is a dream but I need to tell you that…"_

_He listened to her before gasping in shock. No way! What a stupid motive too!_

"_Are you sure?"_

"_Very. I saw the shooter, I know I'm right!"_

"_Okay Maka. I will get that bastard and I will save your possible half-brother. You just promise you that you will get better!"_

"_I will Soul, I will! Thank you, I've always known I could count on you."_

"_And you always can love. I love you."_

_She giggled faintly, "I love you my Soul."_

_He pressed his lips to hers, to find them feeling cold._

"_Maka!" he yelped._

"_Don't worry. I'm just falling deeper asleep…I'll see you when I can…I promise, I will come back."_

"_Maka!" he screamed as she faded slowly._

"_Plus…you're waking up. Soul…Soul, I'm counting on you…"_

"_No worries Maka, I won't let you down!"_

"_Thank you Soul."_

Soul snaps awake and shoots upright in his hospital bed, sending a sharp pain through his body at the bending of his side. Right next to him, in a separate bed pressed against his, Maka lies there breathing terribly harshly and sweating profusely.

"Maka!"

"She's just fighting the poison. No need to freak out," Liz sighs from his other side.

"Poison? What?" Soul asked blankly.

"Maka's been poisoned with some crazy new poison even the hospital has barely heard of. However, they have heard enough to know these few things. One, only Maka can save herself from it; two it will keep her out cold until she does; three, it's known to have strange effects on the dreams of her and the person closest to her; and four, she cannot die from it no matter what. The worst is that she could stay in a comatose state for a year or two," Kid tells him.

"It's said that its current name is Blackblood, but no one really knows why since it's clear and thin. The shortest time someone is said to have awakened from it is about a day or two," Tsubaki adds.

Soul's mind floats back to the dream he had and he suddenly tosses the covers off before working to get up. It's a failed attempt as Black Star and Patty both push him back down.

"You aren't going anywhere!" they bellow.

"But Maka was in my dream! She told me who shot me and who kidnapped her half-brother!" Soul yelled before quickly clapping his hand over his mouth, his mind screaming _'Shit!'_

Kid's eyes widened as he hid the manila envelope behind his back, "How'd you know that?"

"That Weira lady or whatever, innocent by the way, told us more about the rumor where Maka found that Spirit was with Kami and we kind of realized….between that and Kami's letter…that Spirit may be her father," Soul sighs.

The group, all knowing about the letter, just not it's secret, doesn't even bother to ask.

"No 'may' about it. The lab I sent it to put a rush on the request for me and I got the results back. Spirit is Maka's dad; we're trying to solve the kidnapping and possible murder of Spirit Jr.," Kid responds.

"He's alive! I'm telling you, just let me get out of here!" Soul protests.

"No can do!" proclaims Patty.

"No way," Liz snorts

"Nope," Tsubaki adds.

"Not a chance in hell as long as the godly Black Star is here!"

"Visiting hours are almost up. We'll save him tomorrow, I promise. You'll get to come with us. Just stay here with your angel and tomorrow, we'll get you out of here and go to save her half-brother," Kid states.

With these words, Kid leads the remainder of SLR from the room, leaving Soul unsatisfied and pissed.

"You've got to be kidding me. I can't stay in this place."

He looks over at Maka, _'Because I promised her.'_

Yet, as he tries to move, a shockwave dart through his side and sends Soul crashing down into the world of sleep, where he is surrounded by white again. Right next to him is an area of blackness, where Maka floats in the pitiful hole of nothingness. She's fighting her way home, wishing to break free from this poison-induced hellhole.

And he can't help her.


	21. Let Me Live

Here it is everyone! The last of the Soka arc! Don't worry, Semi-Legal isn't over yet though!

I own Weira, Sherry, Spirit Jr., and the Thages as well as the song in this chapter.

I do not own Semi-Legal

And special thanks to** Sally White, Saku and Syao CLAMPGirlforever, and raelynn gross** for being good friends and supporting me!

Oh and this is eight pages and over 4,000 words of coolness. I best get reviews for it!

So enjoy and review!

**Semi-Legal**

**Chapter 20: Let Me Live**

"_Ahhhh!" screams Maka repeatedly._

"_Pathetic!" spits a dark voice._

"_Shut up! You bastard! The pathetic one is the one who won't let himself be visible!" yells Maka._

"_Not my fault you won't fight!"_

"_How can I when I can't see you?" bellows Maka._

_The force throws her into the black wall again, causing a yelp._

"_Like I'll tell you."_

"_You asshole!"_

"_Hah! Like that fazes me!"_

_Again, Maka is thrown into a wall, earning another cry. She is literally surrounded by black, unable to see one way or another._

"_You really should be finding your way instead of yelling. Your friends are in danger."_

_Maka moans, "Soul…."_

"_Oh poor pitiful Maka, can't you move?"_

"_Shut up, shut up, just shut up!"_

"_Always unable to protect the people you care about and never able to find yourself adequate for Soul. You just have everything wrong with you."_

"_That's not true! It's not true! Soul loves me the way I am!"_

_It says nothing and Maka forces herself forward. Finding that she didn't run into a wall, Maka rushes onward, somehow feeling a little more fulfilled._

SLR, including Soul and minus Maka, Kid, Liz, and Patty walks up to Hell's Alleyway. This broken and black colored alley is where Maka told Soul the culprit was and where the biggest mafia in Death City was said to reside. It did shock Soul, because he had no idea that the person would be in it and he certainly hadn't realized who the boss was! Glass liters the alleyway and every building around it is black, with the words 'Death Squire Mafia' spraypainted on nearly every inch of spare space in the color red, with a dripping effect like blood….or was that real blood?

"Well then Soul….you being here must mean you know the truth?"

A chill ran through Soul and Tsubaki. As much as he wouldn't say it, one crashed through Black Star as well. It really is so true; his voice is one so icy voice that it sent shivers down anyone's spine…

_Maka runs dashingly and worriedly, her feet making a slippery sloshing noise with every crashing step she makes. The noise resounds through her as she is consistently reminded that she needs to get out of here and save her friends._

"_Hurry, hurry! Or it'll be too late!"_

"_Shut up, shut up!"_

_Maka continues on, running to a pink light she's been following for the past several minutes._

_This is the light that will set her free….whenever she gets to it…._

"_Maka! Maka, help me!"_

"_Tsubaki!"_

_Maka looks over, to see Tsubaki, Black Star, and Soul getting shot at by the kidnapper of her half-brother._

"_You bastard-!" screamed Maka._

"You bastard Darth. How could you go so low and pathetic? You really are messed up," Soul sighs.

"Pathetic? Hah! You punch me just for having a little fun with Maka."

"A little fun? She didn't appreciate it! And she sure as hell doesn't appreciate you kidnapping her half-brother!"

Darth's lips drop, "Wh-what?"

"Spirit Jr. is Maka's half-brother you son of a bitch. And speaking of bitches, your mother is the reason you did this, isn't she?" hisses Soul.

Tsubaki and Black Star hang back, but poised side by side ready to aid Soul.

"Hah, so you have an idea? Well spit it out. Let's hear it before you die!" laughs Darth.

"As you wish, although I'm not the one that shall die. Vira is the mafia boss, isn't she? And you're part of it too, which explains why you were always best with a gun than your body. Anyway, Vira found out that Spirit was in that hotel with Blair and their son. Her anger flared from her past of Spirit breaking her heart and she came to you; that's how it all went down isn't it? So when you knew that Spirit Jr. had come up, most likely with you waiting right outside his window, you got in and took him. Simple as that and with mafia-approved cleanliness too. Tell me I'm wrong. Or can you?"

"Of course I can't. You're so right that it's disturbing. Oh and how's Maka enjoying her Blackblood poison? I killed for a dosage, just for her."

"Oh you bastard. You sick bastard. I'll never know why Maka and I stuck by you after we watched you dissect that bird you shot. We should have stayed away from you, but now I want the pleasure of sending you to hell. Oh and by the way, Maka's definitely enjoying herself; she's kicking that thing's ass, I know she is!" yells Soul before flinging himself forward with that sharp pain.

He jams his fist into Darth's midsection and his backup rushes forth, ready to go for it. The fight begins as Kid, Liz, and Patty arrest Darth's parents.

_Maka is beating the living hell out of an illusion in her own state of Darth. Her fists and feet as well as and especially her speed. With her moves too fast for him to dodge and Maka herself very equipped with the dodging skill, Darth hasn't really landed many if any hits to her. Maka knows where to move, when to move, and she has the speed to do it, letting her outdo him like she was always able to in her past. With her specialty, the dodge and then the kick to the back, Maka defeats the illusion before darting after that pink light again._

"_Maka, you can do it!" calls Soul's voice._

"_I know I can! I'm coming Soul, don't worry!"_

_Rays of white light shoot fly from that pink light, sending illuminations throughout the black cage of hell Maka is trapped within._

"_I will save you Soul, I will!"_

_With this cry, white wings glide from Maka's back, their angel form floating up, glowing against the blackness of the abyss. She leaps upwards and prays that it means she's almost free._

_And it's true. She's almost home._

Darth jumps back and then punches Black Star before kicking him into one of the alley's many black colored walls. Tsubaki is thrown soon after, Darth not giving a damn that she's a lady deserving respect. He then runs at Soul and Soul inhales, thinking of Maka in this instant nearly more than usual, but not quite. He knows how to do this; he'll handle it the exact way Maka always handles chargers….

_Maka dodges Cory, causing him to run past her as Soul looks up to watch something he knows will be entertaining. His best friend turns while Cory is still confused as to where she went and she slams him with a harsh kick to his back._

So as Darth runs at him, Soul dodges and slams his old childhood friend with a harsh kick to the back. As he does this, he literally sees his angel there by his side, doing the move with him. Showing him that she really is a strong girl and his closest friend; a strong friend that never gives up, no matter what. Showing him that she's always there for him, no matter what she's doing or what she's fighting.

"Thank you Maka," Soul whistles as Darth reels.

Darth regains himself and turns, shooting at Soul but missing as he runs at him. This time, Darth manages to kick Soul in the side, sending him at the opposite wall in severe pain. Soul forces himself forward and punches his old friend in the face. Darth eyes him and laughs wickedly. He shoves Soul back into the wall and points the gun at him. As his head rattles against the black abyss of the wall, Soul hears his angel in his head.

_**'I will save you Soul, I will!'**_

Soul smiles to himself as he looks up to glare at Darth.

"You are a sick bastard. I will kick your ass!" seethes Soul.

Summoning every inch of himself, his adrenaline, and his very heart, Soul throws himself forth and slams Darth in the face. In this millisecond, he swears to himself that he will live and he will he see his angel again.

_Maka leaps from colored platform to colored platform across the area of blackness again. Her wings still shimmer as she moves through the blackness towards the pink light, swirling with a light of white. Suddenly reaching the ever closer light, Maka leaps into it, leaping to her freedom from this hell._

Maka snaps awake with a jolt, having officially beaten the Blackblood poison inside of her. Her room is darkened since no one else is in there and only the small shreds of the morning dawn are in the window. Rolling slightly, she finds that a second bed is right up against hers and that she's attached to a nourishing I.V. drip that kept her nourished while she was unable to do so herself. She finds the manila envelope with the DNA test and a letter from Soul right at her side and examines both, starting with Soul's letter.

_'Hey Maka,_

_ I was laying here by you; apparently Kid got them to set out beds up that way, which I found cool. Anyway, Spirit really is your father, so congratulations Spirit Jr. is your half-brother and I'm heading off to save him. The others are with me, although Kid and the Thompson's are getting the adult Thages while Black Star, Tsubaki, and I are getting Darth. Don't know if you recall any of it, but I'm simply acting on what you said in my dream. Anyway love, I love you and I should hopefully be back soon, so I hope you're awake. See you soon,_

_ Soul.'_

Maka leaps up, knowing there isn't a minute to lose or her friends will die. Only wobbling for a mere instant, Maka regains her ability to stand and locates a gauze wrap before taking her I.V. out. She bandages it after cleaning it before she changes her clothes and rushes to the window, finding herself only two floors up. Smiling with her luck, Maka slips into her sandals and hops out onto a ledge.

From ledge to ledge to ledge, Maka makes her way down, ledge by ledge until her feet land upon the ground. Without a single pause, Maka bursts into a full out run across the dawn to Hell's Alleyway, hoping she isn't too late to save her friends.

"It's no use! You've lost Soul! No one, not even Maka can save you now!"

Maka has always been, ever since the pair had met him, the only one of the two ever to beat Darth in a fight. And it's not that Soul is weak, given that he certainly isn't, and nor is Darth, but it's just something Maka has to her. It's that she's faster and more graceful and that she knows what to expect before Darth even knows his own next move. Either way, Darth has always met his match against Maka, because he never wins. This is what created the one-sided love Maka despises today, more so because Maka has always and always will love Soul. And how the hell could she love Darth in any form when he's a big murderous prick doing what his mommy, boss of the mafia, says anyway? Never would she want to in the first place….the thought makes anyone shudder, especially Maka herself.

Black Star and Tsubaki had been thrown again after getting up. Now Soul, the one to last the longest, is lying on the layer of glass on top of the asphalt, the glass only irritating him and not quite puncturing him.

"You haven't won yet!" coughs Soul, "I will not surrender; that would be uncool."

A shattering howl tears from Soul's lips as Darth jams his foot against the bullethole in Soul's side, a wound barely closing. At this cry, an angel's heart breaks.

"Soul!" shrieks the voice of the girl Soul loves.

_'What? Am I hallucinating now….?' Soul wonders._

Pain blinds Soul as Darth kicks the hole again. As he is rapidly kicked, Soul can't gather the air he needs to cry to Maka for the help even his cool self has to admit that he needs. Out of nowhere, a fist jams itself into Darth's face, pummeling him to the ground at the mercy of an adrenaline filled, pissed off, fired up, self-assured, and determined Maka. The only girl ever to beat him; the only one he's never won against.

"You bastard Darth," spits Maka, "You know I really hate you now. You've chosen the wrong enemy, because you know I'm the one that can kick you to hell and back plus send you right back to hell with my eyes closed. First off, how dare you even lay a filthy blood covered finger on my Soul and second, you dare kidnap my half-brother? At the time, only a family friend, but I'd still be equally pissed as I am now. Where is my half-brother? Tell me _now_!" bellows Maka.

As an answer, Darth spits at Maka defiantly. He fails epically as he stands up and attempts to strike Maka, only to miss severely. Her balance, grace, and speed become, once again as always, his worst enemies as Soul moans softly, trying to get himself around to reality again. She dodges and turns, Darth charging at her. Using her greatest move, Maka dodges and even as Darth knows what's coming, he still can't dodge. Maka jars her foot right into his back, throwing him down.

Soul's breathing eases as he continues to lay there, hoping he can get up soon. Maka stomps over and slams her foot down onto Darth's chest as he raises his gun to her from his pocket, thinking he actually has a chance. Wrong! With one swipe, Maka has the gun twirling on her finger, with her finger through the loop. With her sandaled foot clamped down hard on Darth's chest, the gun is bagged as evidence before Maka glares down again seething.

"Answer me!"

"Not telling you!"

She tosses him into a wall and walks over to him.

"That's just fine Darth, because I already knew. I was just wanting to see how much of me beating you within an inch of your life you could take."

With a punch to his head, Maka leaves him unconscious and calls Kid. Once the call is complete and Kid is told the entire thing, Tsubaki starts coming conscious as Maka walks herself over to Soul, who has propped himself against the wall without getting glass into his skin, a miracle in itself. As Tsubaki sits up, Maka turns to her.

"Maka! Glad you're up!" Tsubaki cheers.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Take Black Star and get back home. Soul and I will bring Spirit Jr. there soon."

"Okay."

Tsubaki gathers Black Star and runs from the alleyway. Maka kneels down by Soul.

"Soul! Soul, you okay?"

In response, Soul takes her into his arms and holds her as tightly as he can, bending his head down to catch her lips with his as his heart fills with relief.

"I knew you'd beat that poison, I knew it."

Maka wraps her arms around his and buries her face in his chest, happy to be back in reality again in the first place.

"Can you move? We need to go inside and get my half-brother, take him to his parents, and sit down so we can tell him the news."

"No worries Maka, I'm cool," he says as he struggles up onto his feet.

With his usual lazy gait, Soul follows his angel into the tiny metal storage room of the abandoned building, where a bruised and thinner Spirit Jr. is tied to a floor to ceiling pole in his pajamas. Maka runs to him and unties the small thirteen year old child before wrapping her arms around him.

"Maka! Soul! Oh thank you guys, thank you so much. I was really scared…"

"It's okay, it's okay. I got you," Maka sighs as she helps him back to Soul.

Pressing her lips to Soul's and getting caught by Spirit Jr., the child laughs at her.

"I knew it!" Spirit Jr. laughs, his gold eyes beginning to light up with the life of his mother's.

Maka ruffles his red hair, "Shush it there. We've heard that line a _lot_."

And all the way home, Spirit Jr.'s laughter rings, the boy already cheered up although so very weak from his time in captivity. Maka supports Soul on her shoulder as he blushes his face off, Maka utilizing her ability to laugh at herself as her half-brother enjoys his restored freedom. Semi-Legal Restoration….that's just what their name means. They restore lives, people, and justice. Most of what they do is legal, but some things they can do can't be done by normal police force. So that's why they're only _semi _legal.

The truth is that Weira is all talk and no action. Sherry, although Spirit broke her heart, is just too cheerful to do anything to hurt him like that. She does live on the quote 'Life is too short for anger,' after all.

The stage is different tonight. The piano is way up in the front, centered and rotated so that the two people that will be on the bench are seen. Fixated on the piano are two little microphone stands. Blair, Spirit, and Spirit Jr. are up on the stage too tonight. Tsubaki is the harpist; Black Star is the drums; Kid is the saxophone; Liz is clarinet; and Patty is the guitarist. Plus, Spirit Jr. stands at the keyboard tonight and his parents are ready to dance again, on stage tonight. Soul and Maka stand at the very front of the stage, with their two microphones, ready to speak. Soul has been freshly bandaged and is ready to go, although not allowed to move too much.

"Hey everyone! I'm alive and Soul is too. We're here to sing you _Forever and Always_!" calls Maka.

"And we do hope you enjoy it. First off, we have new people up here. Well, new to you and maybe or maybe not permanent. The keyboard is the boy we just found is Maka's half-brother, Spirit Jr.!" Soul introduces him strongly.

"Right! And the adults are his parents, one being my Dad. Dancing to the song tonight, they are Spirit and Blair Williams!" cheers Maka.

"So please enjoy the tune!" Soul and Maka call in unison.

The crowd cheers as Maka and Soul settle side by side at the piano. They slip the microphones into the stands and together, they push out the beginning chords in their purest unison.

_"__**Remaining forever untouched**_

_**The idea seemed so appealing to me**_

_**I thought I could do it**_

_**I could stay alone forever**_

_**Until I met you," Maka sings.**_

"_**Always leaving a heart behind**_

_**Never letting myself be bound**_

_**I thought it was perfect**_

_**To always never be tied to someone**_

_**Until I met you," Soul adds.**_

Spirit begins by twirling Blair around as everyone brings their notes to rise, Spirit Jr. finding great joy up here with his half-sister and her 'family' of friends, coworkers, and her love. He had been overjoyed, always wishing he had an older sibling for one strange reason or another. Now he had one….

_**"Now you are my always**_

_**Now you are my forever**_

_**And I won't let you go**_

_**Couldn't if I tried**_

_**You are my always and forever," Soul and Maka unison the chorus.**_

**"**_**Forever by your side**_

_**This is heaven**_

_**Something I can truly enjoy**_

_**This is where I want to stay**_

_**This is my forever," Maka calls cheerfully.**_

"_**Always protecting your life**_

_**You are my true love**_

_**Somebody I want to stay with**_

_**You are my only one**_

_**You are my always," Soul responds.**_

The crowd cheers loudly as Blair and Spirit fall into a kissy slow dance. The keyboard and the piano dance as Soul and Maka's fingers dance together across ivory keys, their shoulders against one another's and their hearts forever intertwined. Tsubaki and Black Star side by side at their instruments, proudly in love and happily playing the song. Kid in between the Thompson sisters, overjoyed at being symmetrical and able to play alongside his friends. Spirit Jr. finding his heart at home as his parents dance slowly and gracefully, Blair resting her head on Spirit's chest with her pride as his fiancé shining like the sun.

_**"Now you are my always**_

_**Now you are my forever**_

_**And I won't let you go**_

_**Couldn't if I tried**_

_**You are my always and forever," Soul and Maka sing in unison again.**_

As their fingers tap the intermission, Soul and Maka press their lips together earning an 'Aw!' from literally everywhere as their fingers meeting in their dance across the keys, playing a melody so loving as the song it's for.

_**"Forever I will stand by you," sings Maka.**_

"_**Always I will hold you," continues Soul.**_

_**"Forever I will cherish you," calls Maka.**_

"_**Always I will protect you," Soul adds.**_

_**"Forever I will love you," Maka responds, blushing as she sings this.**_

"_**Always I will love you," Soul sings, his face pink as well.**_

_**"You are my forever and always!" the two call in joyful unison.**_

The music rises as Spirit and Blair fall into a loving sway. The crowd cheers as Soul and Maka smile at one another, glad to be together, no matter where it is.

_**"So forever I will be yours," sings Maka.**_

"_**And always I will be yours," continues Soul.**_

_**"Because you are my forever and always," Soul and Maka unison the final line.**_

Standing from the piano, Soul and Maka join everyone in the respected bows and curtsies before walking offstage.

"Maka!" calls Spirit.

Blair bouncily follows him as he runs up to her.

The others go on, although Soul stays by the staircase, only about a few feet from Maka. Both Blair and Spirit wrap their arms around her as Spirit Jr. rocks on his toes.

"Um…hey Spirit…erm, Dad…you're squishing me…" gasps Maka.

"Oh sorry," he says, letting her go.

"What's up?" she asks before ruffling Spirit Jr.'s hair again, "You did great up there Spirit Jr.!" she cheers before giving him a high-five

"Thanks," he breathes, slightly shy.

"I was wondering if you'd come live with your daddy and Blair?" Spirit finally offers.

Maka gasps, "But-! What about Soul? And SLR?" Maka stammers out.

"You can still work here of course and see Soul, I won't take you from that," Spirit clarifies, waving his hands in front of him.

"Spirit…." Blair begins, shaking her head as she already knows Maka's answer.

Maka sighs and smiles up at her dad.

"Sp-Dad…I can't accept that. This is my home. This is where my love is and where my job I enjoy is. Dad…this is where my heart is, I can't go. I'm sorry."

Spirit's eyes fill with tears as he nods. Carefully, he hugs Maka again.

"It's fine. I understand."

"Um…Maka…can I join SLR?" blurts Spirit Jr.

"What!" yelps Maka and Spirit.

Blair breaks into giggles and Soul literally tilts his head as he waits.

"What the hell is going on?" he mutters.

"Um…" Maka murmurs, "I…I don't have an issue…but you'd have to ask Kid…"

"I have an issue! He could get hurt!" protests Spirit.

"Oh Spirit, if he wants to do it….I'm sure Maka could protect him."

"I…I could do my best. I won't guarantee anything…like I said, we'd have to ask Kid…"

"I want to, I want to! I could be an asset. I take gifted classes and I'm really athletic and smart!" pleads Spirit Jr. "And they saved me!"

Maka smiles softly as she understands. Her half-brother isn't rushing into anything he doesn't understand. He was a victim too and all he wants to do is help others like they helped him…In fact, living in this city, he's certainly not naïve and likely does know what he's talking about.

"Maka…you'll protect him?" Spirit asks, biting his lip.

"With my life. As best as I possibly can, but I won't promise anything," Maka clarifies again.

"Do you have Kid's number?" Spirit continues.

Blair smiles as Maka silently hands over a card.

"Blair…honey, what do you think?"

"I think our darling is thirteen and his big half-sister will protect him. I think he'll be fine," Blair responded.

Spirit sighs, "Okay. We'll call Kid tomorrow."

Spirit Jr. whoops and Maka smiles happily as she gives him a hug.

"Alright, can we go? My side is uncool and hurting right now," calls Soul, frustrated.

Maka laughs, "Okay. Hope to hear from you guys tomorrow then. Bye Dad, bye Blair, and bye brother, love you guys."

The group says goodbye and Maka makes it over to Soul, laughing all the while.

"So Soul, do you need me to carry you up the stairs?"

"Aw shut up. That's not cool angel."

"Oh my Soul, don't be like that. My half-brother might be joining SLR!"

Soul turns to her, eyes wide.

"Angel said what?"

Maka laughs and explains the whole conversation on the way up to their apartment. Soul, soon enough, finds himself smiling.

"Cool. We may have a new member to both sides of our life."

"I know, right?"

Soul smiles and presses his lips to hers.

"Yup. Love you Maka."

"Love you my Soul."

"Night love. Until the dawn rises," they call in unison as they split into their separate rooms, ready to crash from the tiring day.


	22. Something Lost

******Alright, some of you have read these before and some of you have never seen these chapters before. I'm reposting the parts of the Kid arc I had and am finally hopefully ready to drive this series forward! Hurrah!**

**As usual, I do not own Soul Eater, merely the songs that are in this story and the idea.  
><strong>

**Semi**** Legal**

**Chapter 21: Something Lost**

"_Are you guys okay?"_

_The small blond child, somewhere along the age of ten and her silver haired friend along her same age raised their heads to the child standing before them. He was around their age too, with white stripes in his short black hair._

"_Who are you?" snarled the silver haired._

"_Soul, Soul, I think he's a friend…" called the blond weakly._

_Soul scowled as Kid knelt to their eye level and held out a bottle of water he was carrying._

"_You two sound thirsty. Here."_

_Maka gave a weak, dry cough while Soul eyed the water next to him._

"_Why should I trust you? I don't know you."_

"_I think you ought to trust me because your friend there really needs water."_

_The bottle was nearly full, barely having a sip taken from it. Cautiously, Soul took a bottle cap sip first. After a few minutes, still eying Kid, Soul passed it to Maka, a small smile on his face._

"_Here Maka, its safe. Hey…you're cool, you know? We needed that, Maka's been pretty dehydrated here."_

"_So have you…" she muttered._

"_Have not!"_

"_Have too!"_

"_I have not!"_

"_You have too!"_

_Kid smiled and laughed as Maka poured some water into her hand and threw that at Soul. He shocked her by catching most of it in his mouth, making Kid laugh more._

"_You guys are funny. How long have you two been out here?"_

"_Been proudly fending for ourselves and one another for about a year now. We're fairly good fighters too, eh Maka?"_

"_Yeah!" she laughed._

"_Let's see….Soul and Maka, right? My name is Death the Kid, but everyone calls me Kid. You guys too, alright?"_

_The pair gasped, "Kid! You're the mayor's son!"_

"_I am. But I don't say so often."_

"_Ohh…well…we don't have our parents to speak of…" Soul and Maka sighed in unison._

"_Unison friends…..you two must have been attached at the hip since birth," Kid stated._

"_Pretty much," they laughed._

_Kid smiled, finding himself wanting to help these two._

_Later on that same week, Kid met two more new friends._

"_You punk!"_

"_Please, please let us go!"_

"_I, the godly Black Star, will kick your ass!"_

"_Black Star, no!"_

_Al Capone stood by as one of his gang members threw Black Star into a wall harshly before jamming his foot into the god's ribs. Kid sighed and ran over, tired of having to police this stupid gang of no good pieces of trash._

"_Knock it off! I'm tired of saying so eight billion times!"_

"_You little symmetry freak!"_

"_Hey, I'm the one with the speed dial to the police as well as the device that tracks the trackers we injected into you when you were brought in last. Last time I checked, I have trump cards over you. Oh and by the way, beating up on two children my age is so below you anyway."_

"_Below? I am the godly Black Star!"_

"_Black Star, hush! He's saving us, be quiet!"_

_Scowling, a gang member shot at Kid, but Kid sidestepped until another kicked him into the wall. Suddenly, Tsubaki jumped forward and knocked the gun from the wielder while Black Star leaped onto the other guy's back. Kid regained his stance as Al Capone called retreat, leaving the asymmetrical symmetry freak to stand with the god and his friend._

"_Hey man, thanks for standing up for your god!"_

"_Black Star, you can't be so rude!"_

_Tsubaki gave a deep, sincere bow._

"_Thank you so much, I appreciate this."_

_Kid smiled, "Don't worry over it. What are you two doing out here?"_

_Tsubaki gave a deep sigh while Black Star rubbed his blue hair._

"_I'm orphaned….and…."_

"_-and….I got disowned…we found each other a couple months or so ago."_

_Kid's mind flickered to Soul and Maka. There had to be a way to help these poor kids._

_It would be the two Thompsons that would be his final straw._

_Strangely enough, Kid was allowed to roam at night, even after dark, as long as it was a certain time and people knew where he was. He was always watched too, even though he never knew from where. But he had a signal in case if he was thought to be endangered and wasn't. It was good too, because the Thompsons would have been killed before he could have ever told them his name._

_A gun was placed against the base of his neck, but he could hear a moan underneath the voice that came next, signaling pain._

"_Don't move! Give us your money!"_

_Kid smiled, raising his hands high. Using his fingers, he made a peace sign and then used both hands to do the timeout signal._

"_What are you doing, shadow puppets? You heard me!"_

"_I'm making sure you don't get shot, that's all. Both of you are severely injured, I can hear that, so getting a shot to the head would help neither of you."_

_Air caught and Kid turned to face his attackers. One, the one with the gun, was a shorter girl with large bright blue eyes and short bright blond hair. She was bruised up and lacerated pretty badly. Behind her, injured more severely with two gashes in her head, was a taller one with slimmer blue eyes and longer dark blond hair._

"_What in the universe happened to you two? Come on, lower the gun. I don't hold grudges and I don't want to hurt either of you; you two are very symmetrical! I've met four homeless kids your ages this week, so seriously…"_

_The younger one glared deeply as the older whimpered behind her._

"_Patty….I think he's serious. Besides…we're kind of in a bad place, you know?"_

_Patty slowly lowered the gun from Kid, letting him do his signal of safety again before he reached his hand out to the girls._

"_I'm Kid. You two?"_

"_Patty!" cheered Patty._

"_Liz Thompson. What is a rich kid like you doing out here?"_

"_Not all rich kids enjoy staying cooped up with safety. Some of us like dancing with the devil."_

_Liz smiles wanly and Patty laughs as she twirls around._

"_So what did happen?"_

"_We got beaten up by our foster mom," whimpered Patty._

"_That little witch didn't care about us at all," snarled Liz._

_Kid sighed. Why was fate being so cruel to all six of these kids? This wasn't right._

"_Alright, that's it. I'm doing something about this."_

"_Huh?" the sisters inquired in unison._

_Kid flicked open his cell phone and called his father. Time to help these kids, they deserved better. After his Dad's approval, Kid summoned his limo, at which Liz and Patty stared worriedly._

"_Come on guys. I have some friends for you two and a better place for all of you."_

_Liz and Patty held one another, still afraid. He reached his hand to them._

"_Come on. Let me help you two."_

_Shaking, but with a small smile, Liz Thompson took Kid's hand and allowed him to help them into the limo. They drove along, until Kid saw a silver haired boy and a blond girl limping, both beaten too. He ordered the driver to stop and ran out to them._

"_Soul! Maka! Come on, I'm going to help you guys and four others!"_

"_Huh? What?" Soul and Maka inquired blankly, tensing up from recently being in a fight._

_Ten year olds….why? This just wasn't right._

"_I know four others just like you. I'm going to put all six of you up in one of my family owned hotels, if you'll come that is."_

_Soul looked at him and Maka nearly cried._

"_Are you….freaking serious?" they asked._

"_Very much so."_

_They went with Kid to find Tsubaki and Black Star, whom Kid ran out to and explained everything._

"_I, the godly Black Star, commend you!"_

"_Thank you, thank you so much," Tsubaki sighed, tears in her eyes._

_He smiled and led them into the very symmetrical and large black limousine._

"_Driver, to the Death Hotel on Flame Street."_

"_Yes Master."_

_And here was where SLR's members first met, in the comfort of a warm limousine with them all being dressed in rags except for the one to save them; Kid._

"_I am Black Star, the one to surpass god!"_

"_Patty!"_

"_I'm Liz."_

"_This is Soul…"_

"…_.and this is Maka."_

"_My name is Tsubaki."_

"_And I, I am Death the Kid."_

"_We knew that!" _

_The group laughed merrily as the limo pulled up to the tall black marble hotel, which would be the sanctuary for six kids for a long time. Kid led them out and got one of the huge suites for them all. They would all share a suite, with three beds and many standards to keep a nice living._

"_My father has agreed to cover you all for me, as par my request. Money isn't an object, so please live well, okay? I really hope to become good friends with you all, but I ask you don't leave here okay?"_

_The kid of the mayor laughed._

"_I'll lose sleep to be honest. Okay?"_

"_Thank…thank you," Maka called first as she stood by Soul._

"_So much, so very much," Liz added._

_Kid smiled as the group began looking around. He stayed for a while, to help them settle and all._

_He could tell….these would be his friends for a very long time._

"Come on! I'm so excited!"

Soul and Maka watch Spirit Jr. bounce around, his red hair soft and his gold eyes energized.

"We're almost ready. Chill, it's only seven-thirty," Soul sighs.

Maka laughs as she ties her ribbon up for her favorite style, the ribbon wrap, holding the hair down but back behind shoulder with a bow over the top. It's been a week since the kidnapping was solved and Spirit Jr. was officially made an SLR member two days after. He enjoys everyday like it was his first one all over again, always showing up at Soul and Maka's ready for action, which he hasn't seen much of but knows it won't be long before he does. Maka stands in a knee length pink pencil skirt and a black babydoll-style blouse. Soul stands in dark jeans and a red t-shirt while Spirit Jr. sports jeans and a blue-t-shirt. Maka toasts up some bread and makes peanut butter toast for breakfast. After eating, they troop down the hall two minutes before eight and enter the SLR office. Everyone sits upon their regular couches…..except Kid. Soul, Maka, and Spirit Jr. seat themselves upon their couch.

"Where's our OCD administrator?" ask Soul and Maka in unison.

Liz and Patty sigh, "We have no idea."

"I, the godly Black Star, declare that is one past eight and that something is wrong cause Kid is never defiant to the clock of my godliness!"

"Only half of that came even close to making sense," Spirit Jr. states.

Soul and Maka break into the exact same fit of laughter, moving completely in time with the other as always. Black Star glares and Tsubaki laughs, gently holding her boyfriend back. After the laughter settles, the room falls silent as they all stare at the door, awaiting their tardy leader. Suddenly, in all of the deafening silence, the phone rings. Liz launches herself from the couch and answers it. The silence rings again as Liz listens to the voice on the line.

The group gasps as they watch her eyes fill with tears…


	23. Complications

****Alright, some of you have read these before and some of you have never seen these chapters before. I'm reposting the parts of the Kid arc I had and am finally hopefully ready to drive this series forward! Hurrah!****

****As usual, I do not own Soul Eater, merely the songs that are in this story and the idea.****

**Semi-Legal**

**Chapter 22: Complications**

"Kid, what the hell? What the hell are you saying to me!" screams Liz angrily.

"Just….Liz, calm down….put me on speaker…."

She slams the phone onto the table and hits it onto speaker phone.

"Hey, OCD administrator, administrators aren't late!" Soul and Maka yell at him in unison.

"Get your hind end over here and bask in my godly presence!" shouts Black Star.

"Yeah, get a move on!" calls Spirit Jr.

"Seriously!" yelps Tsubaki.

"I….I….guys, I can't….."

The room fell silent, each and every single one of the members feeling a sudden pain as if a knife were tearing through them all, ripping them apart. A cold filled the room and it was Maka and Soul whom found the words first.

"Why? Why Kid?" they demand in unison.

"I….witnessed a murder last night….and now….I'm not even close to Death City."

"Kid, who the hell died? What the freaking hell? You bastard, get back here!" screams Patty.

"You can't just leave us like this!" Maka and Soul protest in unison.

"I, as your god, demand that you stop being an asshole!" yells Black Star.

"Kid, we can help too!" cries Tsubaki

Liz breaks into tears, "Kid! No, come back! Why? You didn't tell us at all! Get back here!" she sobs.

"Yeah, get back here!" calls Spirit Jr.

"Look guys….I'd be honored if you'd work the case….that's why I asked for them to hold on…I'm just not allowed back until it's all cleared up."

"Explain what the hell happened or I'll find a way through this phone and I'll kick your ass!" screams Patty.

"And we'll come too!" yells Soul and Maka, "Because this is uncool!"

Soul looks at Maka and laughs, making her giggle too before she kisses him happily.

"I guess even I can define coolness," she laughs, "-obviously since I love you, right Soul?"

"Perhaps Maka," he replies, pressing his lips to hers too.

"This is not the time!" cries Liz.

Soul and Maka blush, in all of their coordination, "Sorry!"

Black Star rolls his eyes, "What's next, you guys start dressing similarly too?"

Soul and Maka smile at one another, "Hum…that's not a bad idea…."

"Are you guys crazy!" screams Black Star.

"Nah, but you are," laugh Soul and Maka.

"Okay guys, chill. I…all I know is that I came downstairs because I couldn't sleep. I blame the fact that it was an asymmetrical hour. I got some warm milk and went outside…that's when I heard screaming and…..I saw a woman get shot. But that wasn't the end of it….my Dad came outside too and asked me what was going on….when suddenly…."

Kid's voice broke, "He….he….he got shot too…I ran back inside and called 9-1-1 as quickly as I could….so now I'm in witness protection and without my father. I'm also without my second family, so how do you think I feel? Oh and by the way, Stein has the two bodies. Police know, but aren't on it, because the case was saved for SLR, because of me! You guys freaking happy now?"

"No we're not Kid! We need you here!" cry Liz and Patty in unison.

"You guys….you guys can do this. Listen, I told the maids that all seven of you are allowed in my house. My house has my computer, which is how I get all the information. You guys are also able to access the home vault of police files. The maid there, Elvira, she's an android and will gladly assist you guys. Anything you all need, my maid staff of ten will get it for you. Okay? I'm….I'm so sorry you guys….Liz, Patty, all of you. But hopefully I'll be back soon… Soul, Maka, stay a pair. Black Star, Tsubaki, you guys stay together too. All of you, I swear I'll be back as soon as the killer is caught; I've been promised that too. I'm sorry, I have to go now."

"KID!" the entire group screams.

"You idiot!" scream Liz and Patty in unison.

The phone goes dead and Liz completely breaks into tears, leaving Patty to finally give in, shedding tears herself. Soul and Maka look at one another in unison, both wide eyed as Spirit Jr. tries to absorb it all. They soon lean on each other, Soul holding Maka close. Tsubaki leans on Black Star, where he wraps an arm around her, trying to reassure his goddess.

"O….okay….where do we start with this mess?" inquires Maka.

Everyone crawls into sitting positions to give attention.

"W…well someone needs to visit Stein and then the rest of us need to go to Kid's Mansion and check out the crime scene," Tsubaki notes.

"We'll go see Stein. I don't….I don't want to go see the mansion," Liz murmurs.

Patty nods slightly and everyone agrees before Liz and Patty set out to Stein's Lab. Sighing, the remainder gathers themselves and heads on downstairs, where they find Marie running to them.

"Morning kids! Listen, I thought I'd tell you that some woman just came and made an inquiry about your group. I tried to ask her why, but she wouldn't really give a clear answer. Next thing I know, she rushes out….so I don't know what to make of it really, but it may be a little important."

"Okay, thanks Marie," Soul replies

"Yes, indeed," Maka chirps.

They exit the building and collectively sigh at the absence of that familiar limo. The sky shimmers blue and the sun glows bright, as if the world is completely unaware of what's going on. SLR turns right and begins walking the unfamiliar but known route to Kid's home, passing several misshapen and insane looking black buildings until they find the entire street has be blocked, by police tape and detour signs. A tall young woman and a young man stand there behind the tape. She has long wavy maroon hair tied into a thick bun and ponytail style. Her eyes shine light pink and his shine dark blue as his short spiky hair shows the color of orange, bright orange. Both are dressed in a black uniform, although hers has a skirt and his has pants.

"SLR?" inquires the female.

"That's us," calls Maka, "-well, most of us. We're missing three of our members. One is in witness protection and the other two are at Stein's to check out our victims. My name is Maka Albarn."

Soul nods slightly, knowing its introduction time, "My name is Soul Evans."

"I am the godly Black Star!"

"And my name is Tsubaki."

The female bows slightly, "I'm Detective Renaia Sage. This is my partner Detective Gerald Tomlinson. We were the police members assigned to show you guys the scene and explain what we know so far. It's very good to meet you guys."

"Nice to meet you guys," Gerald finally says something.

"Good to meet you two as well," Maka continues.

The group behind her nods and Renaia invites them to step over the tape to come along. The group can only wonder what they might find.


	24. Mystery Victim

****As usual, I do not own Soul Eater, merely the songs that are in this story and the idea.****

**Semi-Legal**

**Chapter 23: Mystery Victim**

Liz shivers next to Patty as they walk into the dark depths of Stein's lab, where two silver tables covered by sheets greet them before the rolling chair containing Stein comes flying at them. Smiling his sadistic smile, he pulls the sheets off of both bodies, revealing a young woman in her late thirties with long silvery blond hair with a bullet hole right into her heart, her eyes opened wide to reveal her lifeless blue eyes. Next to her is Kid's raven haired father with a muscular build and shut gold eyes; his wound lies in his heart as well. She shows the face of ultimate shock while he shows a face of pure sadness. Patty, for once in her life is silent and Liz is the ultimate picture of the word 'distraught.'

"The cause of death is obvious; single gunshot to the heart for both. The male is Akira Death, known best as the mayor of Death City. Our lady here is Cassandra Graywolfe. I really didn't find much of anything, but I'm rather sure neither saw their death's coming. No defensive wounds or anything. Both of them did contain their bullet, both are 50 calibers that I believe may have been of a sniper rifle."

"She looks so familiar to me," Patty notes.

Liz eyes her sister, "Familiar? Come on Patty, we haven't seen a woman like this in our life."

"Well actually Liz…..that's a little debatable…." Stein begins.

* * *

><p>Renaia and Gerald calmly lead the way to a pool of blood on the street, which literally is so very random. White tape marks out where the woman was lying when she was found.<p>

"The mayor was across the street there in his own yard. We can't find any shell casings and the few witnesses we have found swear that the shots came out of nowhere and that they could see no one fleeing the scene," Renaia reports.

"I'll swear, it's like they were shot by a ghost for what all we've been able to find," mutters Gerald.

Renaia chuckles and pats Gerald's head, making Soul and Maka chuckle at the obviousness of them. Yet, why in the world wasn't theirs obvious in the first place? Shrugging, Soul and Maka both kneel to the ground but automatically realize it's in vain since nothing is there at all aside from a very large pool of blood.

"Okay guys, let's go check out our resources in Kid's mansion," sighs Soul.

"Oh! Here, take this. You'll need this in order to get in touch with Gerald and myself if you need anything. We look forward to working with you all," Renaia states, giving another respectful bow.

Maka accepts the card before leading the way into Kid's mansion. The mansion is large and purely symmetrical, decorated by many grim reaper masks and such. The walls are white marble, like the floor. From its tidy state, you would never have guessed the chaos that occurred on the property the day before. There are two curved staircases to get to the next floor, set perfectly symmetrical of course and a beautiful piano settled near the staircase. Pictures hang symmetrically and, admittedly, beauty is in every inch of it all.

"Man, this place is crazy clean," Spirit Jr. murmurs from his spot by his half-sister's side.

"What did you expect from our OCD administrator?" asks Soul, from Maka's other side.

"What are you guys, the devil and the angel forms on either side of me?" Maka inquires.

Soul rolls his eyes lovingly as he smiles gently at his girl, "Really Maka? Are you serious?"

"As your god, I demand that you all silence yourselves!" yells Black Star.

"Calm down Black Star, their just being themselves. I find it cute," giggles Tsubaki.

"That's you," protests Black Star.

"Excuse me; are you children Master Kid's friends I was informed of?"

The group turned to face a midheight young woman with long sandy blond hair down to her knees and wide, blank blue eyes. She had two small blond cylindrical shapes on either side of her head that looked like little hair buns, except one had a small black thing protruding from the center. Her thin, fit white body was clothed in a pink maid uniform and a small black circle was on her hand.

"Um…yes. Who might you be?" Maka asks.

The lady takes a deep, kind bow.

"I am Elvira Shivra, the android in the center of Master Kid's maid staff and computer system. I was ordered to serve you all in any way possible and I shall happily do so."

"Holy crap," Spirit Jr. gapes.

"Dude, that's cool," Soul murmurs.

"Wow, when he said android, I swear I thought he meant some strange and ugly bag of bolts," Maka notes.

"Me too," Tsubaki murmurs.

"I, the godly Black Star, do declare that this thing is very godly!"

Everyone, aside from Elvira, facepalmed at their friend's words.

"Idiot," Maka and Soul murmur in unison.

Elvira tilts her head very calmly, "I'm afraid I do not understand this current conversation. I apologize. So, might I assist you?"

"Could we maybe access the surveillance tapes?" inquires Maka.

"Of course Maka, that should be very possible."

"Huh? How do you know her name?" asks Soul.

"Kid inputted all of the data for me. I only had to ask earlier because I was facing your backs, Soul. See? And those two are Tsubaki and Black Star. The only ones missing seem to be Liz and Patty."

"Okay, that's just scary," Black Star mutters.

"I apologize," Elvira states, bowing respectfully.

She carefully reaches up and pulls on the black thing protruding from her blond bun on her hair, extruding it as a long wire. SL is taken aback, shocked as they follow her to a room full of computers and watch her plug herself into one.

"This is the security computer. I will now plug the monitor into myself and show you the footage of last night around the time of the incident."

Weary of the wire, the android carefully walks to another computer and pulls a wire from it, inserting it into the black circle on her hand, which is a port.

"Transferring and opening requested data. Please wait…"

"This is so weird…" Soul and Maka murmur in unison.

"That's weird and you two are still in unison? Seriously? What's the truly weird thing here?" asks Black Star.

"Shut up," Soul and Maka growl automatically.

* * *

><p>"No way!" cries Liz, stepping back as tears fill her eyes.<p>

"It's impossible!" shrieks Patty.

"No, it's not…." Stein sighs.

"I knew she was familiar, but not that!" wails Patty.

"H…how….can our mother be dead? We barely even met her!" cries Liz.

* * *

><p>A young woman leans against the brick wall of Living Cavern's internal area.<p>

"I have to find his friends….they could all be in danger…"


	25. Unknown

**Onward with the Kid and Thompsons arc!**

**I do not own Soul Eater. Please enjoy and review!  
><strong>

**Semi-Legal**

**Chapter 24: Unknown**

"Error! Error!" screams Elvira, almost as if in pain, "Someone help! Please unplug me! Error! Error!"

Maka darts forward and pulls the cord out of Elvira's hand while Soul runs to the side and unplugs her from the computer she plugged herself into. Elvira doubles over, her arms around her torso as her body shakes and the cylinder buns on her head glow hot red. Tsubaki and Black Star watch as Soul and Maka kneel by the android, hoping that their only aide is okay. Soon enough, she sits up straight and they stand up.

"Error 777. The surveillance footage has been corrupted and destroyed by an outside force. Internal error 222. System codename 'Elvira' suffered severe data crash. Data is backed up. Restoration of this data is in progress and will be completed at the end of this report."

"Oh my god," Maka finds her voice.

"This isn't good," Soul murmurs.

"Someone really doesn't want that footage to be seen," Spirit Jr. murmurs.

"That's not all it signals. It tells me that whoever did this knows this place well and may have been a good hacker," Tsubaki sighs.

"Great, a ghost that can hack. What's next, an android with emotions?" Black Star mutters.

Tsubaki gently whacks Black Star on the back of the head as a chime and bell ring gently. Elvira's eyes came to their lifeless blue color.

"I'm so sorry to have failed you," she states, standing and bowing.

"It's alright Elvira, don't worry. It wasn't your fault," Maka replies.

"What else might I do for you?"

"Food! The god is hungry and must have food!"

Tsubaki facepalms lightly as Soul's stomach growls. Maka laughs and looks at Elvira.

"We'll have a meal please. Seems like we're all a bit hungry."

"Very well Maka," Elvira turns and walks to the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Marie looks up to find that same woman in the building again. That woman, the one who inquired about SLR. She only could wonder who the beautiful woman was and why she wanted to contact them so badly. However, the way things currently were now, Marie couldn't do a thing since the woman was merely a customer at this point. Suddenly, the phone shatters her thoughts and she lifts it from the receiver.<p>

"Hello?"

"I want to talk to Helena Haven. Find her."

Marie covers the receiver, a look of concern taking her, "Helena Haven, Helena Haven you have a phone call."

The reactor is the inquirer. Marie's gentle hands hand her the phone.

"Who is this?" she asks.

"Oh Helena, isn't it lovely? Soon we'll find you and you'll die. Isn't it great?"

"Shut up. Kill me if you want, but I will make sure you don't harm those kids."

"Oh? And you plan to do this dead?"

"I'll do it as a zombie if I have to."

Helena hands Marie the phone back and walks smoothly from the Living Cavern. She lifts a phone from her pocket and dials the phone.

"Yes, I need to speak to Detective Renaia Sage."

"Is this important?"

"Very. I need her help."

"Yes ma'am."

A few rings later and a sweet happy voice answers the phone, "Good afternoon, Detective Renaia Sage speaking."

"Yes, aren't you working the case of mayor's shooting?"

"I am indeed. Do you have information?"

"Tell SLR they are in danger. Thank you."

Helena hangs up the phone and pushes herself into the crowd, blending herself away into the falling shadows of Death City.

* * *

><p>Renaia feels herself shaking as she hangs up her desk phone. Gerald looks over at her worriedly.<p>

"What's wrong?"

"Some woman just told me to tell SLR that they are in danger."

"They're always in danger thinking about it."

"But that's not the point Gerald. Something feels...scary on this..."

Renaia and Gerald's office, decorated with photos of their recent engagement celebration, sports a long desk with a two seating bench for its chair, allowing them to work at the same desk at the same phone. Renaia got the side with the computer and the phone, Gerald got the side with papers, reports, office supplies, a radio, and still had access to the computer. The walls are light blue with some light pink accents. The carpet lies in a light blue, bathed in sunshine from the windows. Gerald hugs Renaia carefully.

"Don't worry yourself to death. I can't lose you..."

"I'll be fine," Renaia smiles as she carefully lifts the phone and calls Living Cavern.

* * *

><p>As Maka, Soul, Tsubaki, and Black Star get upstairs into the SLR office to prepare for tonight's performance, they find Liz and Patty in there already. The sisters are clinging to each other and sobbing heavily.<p>

"What in bloody hell?" Soul and Maka ask in unison.

Black Star glares at the pair before sighing.

"I am the great Black Star! I, your god, demand to know what this sniveling crap is all about!"

"Does he even know what that means?" Soul asks.

"He must. It's just rude," Maka sighs.

"Black Star! Liz, Patty, what's wrong?"

Patty wipes her eyes, still holding a sobbing Liz.

"Th...that woman...that woman that got shot...she...she's our mother!" screams Patty before sobbing on Liz again.

No matter whether you knew them very long or not, the loss of a parent is very hard. For them it's harder because they remember very well that their real mother loved them very much and was forced to give them into foster care due to low funds. But Cassandra Graywolfe did love her children...she had never wanted them to end up in foster care as they did, when they were five years old.

The entire group's eyes go wide with complete and utter shock. The door stays open and that's when Marie pokes her head in.

"Um, sorry to interrupt but a Detective Renaia Sage called. She requested for one of you to call her back at earliest convenience."

"Got it, thanks Marie. We'll be down for our song soon," Soul and Maka reply.

"No problem."

She leaves, closing their door and taking herself back downstairs. Carefully, the group hugs Liz and Patty, whispering their words of comfort they know.

"We'll catch whoever did this, we will," Soul and Maka went first.

"I, the godly Black Star, will ensure the assailant will go down!"

"It'll be handled, I know it," Tsubaki sighs.

"Can...can Patty and I sit out today...? Please...I don't want to be downstairs."

Soul and Maka nod in unison, understanding completely. Tsubaki and Black Star agreed, finally following Soul and Maka out and downstairs. Still crying, Liz and Patty head back to their apartment, just as the phone rings. Patty runs to answer it while Liz slumps down against the wall and sighs heavily.

_**"I listen to the wind**_

_** Rushing by, rushing by**_

_** The sun sets**_

_** Never enough time, never enough time," Liz sang shakily.**_

"Patty...? Is that Liz?"

"I...I think so."

"Why are you two crying?"

"Our...that woman...she was our mother Kid."

This being the most serious Patty has ever managed to sound in her life.

"Oh shi-!"

_**"Ohh tell me why!**_

_** Tell me why**_

_** The world never understands**_

_** I watch everything fall apart**_

_** Ohh tell me why," she continues.**_

"I...Patty I'm so sorry..."

Patty didn't reply, watching her sister from the hallway. Kid sat in his witness protection appointed hallway, slumped against a wall too; cowardly by the asymmetry of the location.

_**"Tell me why it all falls apart, falls apart**_

_** Tell me why there's never any time, any time**_

_** I watch it fade, watch it fade**_

_** And this is where I cry, I cry."**_

"Patty...hold the phone to Liz's ear..."

"Okay."

As soon as he could hear her breathe, Kid began.

_**"The world may fade**_

_** But you have to rise**_

_** I know you can**_

_** Just try, just try."**_

Liz choked up as Patty knelt down by her, turning the phone onto speaker phone.

_**"The world swallows life whole, life whole**_

_** I cry for the morning dawn, morning dawn**_

_** Wishing to see joy again, again**_

_** Time fades, time fades," Liz and Patty sing in unison.**_

The girls heave a sigh as Liz's shaking hand adds itself to the phone, on top of Patty's.

_**"Ohh tell me why!**_

_** Tell me why**_

_** The world never understands**_

_** I watch everything fall apart**_

_** Ohh tell me why," Patty continues.**_

Liz heaves a heavy breath, saying a thank you to Kid in her head. Patty laughs a little as her sister's face turns red. Kid shakes his head, all alone in this new location. Praying to just see his friends again, praying for everything to go okay.

_**"Tell me why!**_

_** Tell me why I fall, I fall**_

_** Save me, just tell me why, tell me why!"**_

Kid sighs sadly.

_**"I'd tell you why**_

_** But I have no answer**_

_** Just come forward**_

_** Let me save you."**_

The girls smile extremely weakly but continue

_**"Ohh-ohh**_

_** Tell me why**_

_** Why I must be alone," Liz sings.**_

_** "But you aren't alone," Kid continues.**_

Patty laughs a little now.

_**"Ohh-ohh**_

_** Tell me why**_

_** Why I must fall," the sisters sing together.**_

_** "I'll catch you though."**_

_** "Ohh-ohh**_

_** Tell me why**_

_** Why I'm so afraid," the girls challenge.**_

_** "Because you think there's no more hope."**_

Liz swallows as Patty wipes her eyes and stands, leaving Liz with the phone.

_**"You've rescued me**_

_** Thank you**_

_** For telling me why."**_

Kid could only smile now.

_**"No problem."**_

Liz smiles a bit too, "Thanks Kid. What's new?"

"Eh, this apartment is so asymmetrical...I don't like it. I miss everyone and now I find out you and Patty's biological mother was the one I watched die. It makes me feel...sick...sick that I could only watch her die; more so now that I know that she was important to you."

"Kid...you didn't have any power over it."

"I know...but it...it still..."

Suddenly, a loud shattering noise rang and Patty screamed.

"Patty!" screams Liz.

"Liz, what the hell happened?" yells Kid.

Crying and bleeding, Patty came running where Liz was.

"Ahhh! Liz, someone broke the window! The stupid thing that came inside hit me!"

Blood was trickling down Patty Thompson's head as a voice shouted to them.

**"You live today. But I swear if you stupid pack of kids keep digging, you will all suffer."**


	26. Endless

**Onward with the Kid and Thompsons arc!**

****I do not own Soul Eater but I own every song in this story. Please enjoy and review!******  
><strong>

**Semi-Legal **

**Chapter 25: Endless**

_** "Endless days of the world**_

_** Guiding us forevermore**_

_** Do you not see, do you not see**_

_** That I still love you?**_

_** Endless days of the world**_

_** Wish they would let me rest..." Soul and Maka finish the song in unison.**_

A chill flies through Maka's back and she looks over at Soul as the crowd cheers excitedly. As always, the group takes their bows and curtsies before exiting the stage and heading back upstairs.

"Guys, something isn't right, we need to check on the sisters," Maka states as the get out of the audience's earshot.

"Oh great," grumbles Black Star.

Tsubaki knocks softly, last one there since Spirit Jr. went home with Blair and Spirit after the show. Like Kid used to do...everyone remembered with a sad thought. But these sad thoughts kept them mobile; in the hopes that they could ever bring Kid back where he belonged. The door opened to find Liz cradling a phone on her shoulder while comforting Patty, whom had a bandage wrapped around her head.

"What happened?" Maka and Soul ask.

"Someone threw something and broke our window. Whatever they threw hit Patty in the head. Then we heard a voice call to us saying 'You live today. But I swear if you stupid pack of kids keep digging, you will all suffer.'"

"Sheesh, sounds like a fun evening," Black Star mutters.

"Oh yeah," Soul and Maka murmur in unison, "-such a fun evening."

"Can't you feel the excitement?" Tsubaki adds.

Liz simply facepalms as Patty giggles.

"Liz! Hey, let me talk to the others."

She hits the phone to speaker and hands it to Maka before leading her friends into the apartment. Patty settles on the couch and sighs.

"We called Marie and told her we need a repairman. We didn't tell her it was broken by someone purposefully though, we said some kids were being careless," Patty sighs.  
>"Well that's good. Death City should have nice weather overnight," Kid states.<p>

"Yeah. Oh hey by the way Kid, Elvira is so cool..." Maka tells him.

"Thanks. Was she able to give you anything?"

"No, some outside force corrupted and destroyed the security footage. But she makes the best damned club sandwich we've ever had," Soul and Maka answer.

"Wait...an outside force...?"

"Yeah. Elvira suffered a data crash, but she restored herself," Tsubaki tells him.

Silence slices into the air like a steak knife into steak. Kid heart thuds hard as he stares into the phone, also on speaker phone. The ceiling above him seems to spin and he nearly feels sick. So very sick... There's only one person that was ever able to break through the computer defenses...and that was so many years ago, long before the defenses were upgraded.

"Kid?" asks Black Star.

"Oh! Um...sorry. I guess I should let you guys go get some sleep."

His voice is up, Soul and Maka narrow their eyes at the phone.

"Kid? What's wrong with you?"

"N...nothing. Just tired. I'll call you guys later."

The phone clicks and Liz gently takes it to hang up, her eyes sad.

"He was lying..." Soul murmurs.

"To his own team..." Maka adds.

"Hey, weren't we supposed to call that detective woman back?" asks Tsubaki.

"Oh shoot, we were," Soul grunts.

Maka fishes through her pocket and calls Detective Renaia Sage's cell phone from her own cell phone. The dear answered after about two rings, Maka's phone on speaker.

"Hello?"

"Yes, this is Maka Albarn of SLR. We were told to call you back Miss Sage."

"Ah yes. Some woman called me and asked me to tell you guys that SLR is in danger."

"What? We're always in danger, people usually don't warn us on that," Black Star grunts.

"Seriously. Where were they on Spirit Jr.'s kidnapping?" laughs Soul.

"It seems that we eat danger for breakfast," Tsubaki chuckles.

"We do!" laughs Patty.

"Very much so," Liz murmurs.

Renaia laughs about this, finding it warm and funny.

"Well still, I wanted to let you know. Have a good night you guys."

"You too Miss Sage."

Maka shuts her phone and the group splits up for the night. As Maka and Soul enter their apartment though, a chill rattles them and right before them, at the top of their staircase stands a tall woman with long raven hair and silvery eyes.

"Who in the hell are you?" asks Soul.

"What are you doing in our house?" inquires Maka.

"I'm sorry...this was the only way I could make sure I'd make contact on my own. My name is Helena Haven, I've been trying to get ahold of you, to where I had to go through Detective Sage."

Her hair flows long and she stands beautiful. She's holding her hands up, as if to suggest surrender. Clearly this is a woman who doesn't want a fight, not at all. And she isn't an enemy. She came fully unarmed, wearing a short red dress that forms over every curve.

"What do you want with us then?" Soul and Maka ask, walking together in their ultimate sync.

Helena moves, allowing the pair up onto the floor and follows them into the kitchen.

"My son...he's your leader, the one in witness protection."

"Wh-what?" Maka and Soul's eyes go fully wide.

Nothing can explain their shock as they stare at her as she settles on a couch while Soul and Maka sit in the loveseat across from her. She reaches into a wallet and plucks out a photo which she hands to Maka. There she stands, holding a baby that is clearly Kid as she stands alongside the former mayor.

"B...but Kid says his mother passed away..." Soul manages.

"He was told that for his protection. What really happened was I was developing a severe illness at the time he was running for mayor, Kid being about two. They were worried this would look bad on his campaign so I...I agreed to disappear. We made a big scene for Kid and even the mayor, who had no idea his campaign leaders were doing this. I got severely sick and was taken away. Kid and Akira Death were told I died in the hospital. But in reality...I was paid and sent away, out to wherever I wanted."

"Oh my god..." Maka murmurs.

"Shouldn't you have contacted Kid?" Soul asks.

"I thought about it. But I realized that he would want me to protect his friends first. I wasn't lying to Detective Renaia, you guys are in severe danger."

"Come on now," Soul begins.

"We eat danger for breakfast, lunch, and dinner. Heck, did you know danger is actually a good weight-loss dessert?" Soul and Maka declare in unison.

Helena chuckles about this before sighing.

"The ones that killed Ms. Graywolfe and Akira...they want to kill me too. And all of you. Maybe even Detectives Sage and Tomlinson too."

"Sleep on that couch tonight. We'll talk about this all with the others tomorrow.

"Okay, thank you."

"No problem."

Soul and Maka rise and go into the hallway where they share a kiss.

"Night Soul."

"Night Maka."

"Until the dawn has risen my love."

The next day, everyone meets up in the SLR office, Helena in tow with Maka and Soul. Spirit Jr. arrives bouncy as ever as well. As everyone sits down, Helena remains standing next to Maka and Soul's couch.

"Who is the ungodly woman and why is she not bowing to my godliness?" demands Black Star.

"Black Star..." sighs Tsubaki.

"Well, someone tell us who she is," groan Liz and Patty, pulling off a Soul and Maka.

"Yeah sis, who is she?" asks Spirit Jr.

"She's...Akira Death's wife...the one long believed to be dead," Maka answers.

"Maka say what now?" Tsubaki, Liz, and Patty gasp.

"I, the godly Black Star, knew she wasn't dead!"

But before Helena can explain, the phone rings. Maka stands and answers it immediately.

"Hello?"

"Yes," comes a deep voice, "-Detective Sage told me to call and tell SLR to meet her and Tomlinson down by the mayor's mansion."

"Oh, okay. We'll be there."

"Good."

The line goes dead and Maka turns to her friends.

"We'll explain on the way, Detective Renaia and Detective Gerald are meeting us by the mansion. I guess they found something out."

"Well lets go," Soul calls.

"Yeah!" laughs Spirit Jr.

"Shall we my goddess?" asks Black Star.

"Of course Black Star."

"Whatever," Liz grumbles.

"Yeah," Patty sighs.

The morning shines bright as the sun bleeds. The winds blow warm as the group makes the long walk in absence of that limo. Soon enough, they reach the mansion, where Renaia and Gerald are just arriving. The groups join as they go under the crime scene tape and out to the front of the mansion.

"What do you guys have?" asks Renaia calmly.

"Eh? What?" Maka and Soul ask in unison.

"I, the godly Black Star, was told you guys called us out here!"

Gerald tilts his head, "What? No, we didn't. We were told you called."

The wind howls as Maka and Soul gasp in sync. Renaia looks up and screams in full out horror.

"Gerald, run! Gerald, run!" she screams, pushing her fiance away from her.

Chills shatter Soul and Maka before she pushes him too.

"Soul, go! Go!" screams Maka.

"Tsubaki run!"

"What!" protest Gerald, Tsubaki, and Soul in unison.

Liz and Patty stare blankly as Renaia, Black Star, and Maka shove their partners away.

"Liz, Patty you guys run too!" yells Maka.

"Get out of here!" screams Renaia, tears in her eyes.

"Renaia, what are you-!"

Shots rain out loudly, one by one.

"Maka!"

"Renaia!"

"Black Star!"

"Run darn you all, run!" the screams rattle.

Liz grabs Tsubaki and Soul before running from the scene, tossing both painfully onto her weak shoulders like sacks of flour. Patty tries to catch and take Gerald, but what is done is over...

"Gerald...I'm sorry..."

"Soul...I love you..."

"Tsubaki...your god...cherishes you..."


	27. Race to Life

****Remember that I own Renaia, Gerald, and Elvira. No stealing! *smacks hands*

I do not own Soul Eater, I never will have the pleasure.

Please enjoy and review!

**Semi-Legal**

**Chapter 26: Race to Life**

"Maka!"

"Black Star!"

Gerald darts away from Patty as the bullet rain ceases and the shooters race to escape. He dives down next to Renaia and lifts her.

"Gerald, I'm calling an ambulance for them," Liz calls.

Soul and Tsubaki race ahead of her and lift their loves into their arms. They stand and then call Gerald before racing from there.

"Screw the ambulance! I'll carry him to the hospital myself!" screams Tsubaki.

"The hospital is right up ahead! I'm with you Tsubaki, its okay angel I got you!" yells Soul.

"I'm coming with you! Hang on Renaia, you can do it! I'll save you, I swear!" cries Gerald.

One cop and two SLR agents run alongside one another, both racing against death to get their loves, their gods, their goddesses, their angels, and their closest friends to life. Nothing can stop them, not a single thing. They won't rest, not while the people they love most lie in their arms dying. Renaia bleeds from the torso, shoulder, and side, Maka from both the side and the chest, and Black Star from the torso and side. Liz and Patty watch them go, Helena and Spirit Jr. emerging from where they hid themselves when Renaia alerted everyone.

"Sis!" screams Spirit Jr., immediately racing to catch up with the running group.

Now its just Liz, Patty, and Helena.

"What do we do now?" Helena asks.

"I have no idea," Liz whispers.

Even Patty finds not a single word to say. She can't find one, not one word. There's nothing to say for this, not a single thing. Renaia, Maka, and Black Star are fighting to live, Gerald, Soul, and Tsubaki are racing to life. Life being a hospital in this case, as it is the only chance to live.

* * *

><p>Something stirred in the darkness of the mansion. It wasn't just Elvira, she knew this well being an android. But whoever it was, it definitely was not a welcomed visitor. Through the cover of darkness in the mansion, given she needed no lights to guide herself through the mansion she watched over, Elvira searched for the intruder, an electric force in her hand for knocking the foe out and handing him over to SLR. She soon found her, a tall woman no one currently knew of as of late. She was poking through the computer, searching Kid and Death's agendas. Elvira reached out...and humanely ensured that this intruder would not be leaving until investigated by SLR. As the woman fell, Elvira recalled her.<p>

"Chita...I do believe Death said we never wanted to see your face around here again."

* * *

><p>Kid, still remaining against that one wall because his apartment area was extremely asymmetrical and he couldn't find it in him to fix it. He had already gathered everything he needed over there; a blanket, food and drinks in a mini fridge, his encrypted phone that was only allowed to call SLR and Elvira but no one else, his wallet with photos of his friends, and now paper on which Kid was writing out scenarios. He had an extremely bad feeling that he knew very well exactly who was doing this and he didn't like it at all. If he was right, SLR needed him more than he needed to stay safe in witness protection. Especially since he was rather useless, not like he actually saw the shooter. But still, this whole thing frightened him. There was only one, one person to ever manage to break into the computer system. That was a name that chilled Kid to the core...<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>Hey, what are you doing over there...?"<em>

"_Go away...leave me alone..."_

"_Aw...come on. Why are you sitting all by yourself?"_

"_No one else wants to sit with me so whatever."_

"_I'll sit with you."_

"_I told you to leave me alone."_

_She sat down at the table merrily, both of them in sixth grade at this time. Long maroon hair poured down her back while short orange hair grew from his head, spiky and soft, neat too._

"_Why?"_

"_If you don't, people will hurt and bully you...just for being my friend."_

"_They don't know who they're missing. Don't worry, I can handle myself."_

"_Whatever..."_

"_My name is Renaia, Renaia Alfina Sage."_

"_Gerald Tomlinson."_

"_Nice to meet you."_

"_You too."_

* * *

><p>"Soul, Gerald, and Tsubaki?"<p>

"That's us!"

The white haired teen, the orange haired detective, and the raven haired teen practically leap to their feet. The nurse smiles warmly, red curls framing her face.

"I see Maka and Renaia boasted you boys very well. 'They don't care how it looks, they leap to their feet when they know someone they care about is in danger.' It's good you do that, had you waited for the ambulance, Renaia would have died first and then Maka not much later. And Black Star called you his goddess sweetheart, going on and on."

Gerald eyes went wide and he sighed in relief, "Oh god...thank god."

"That's my unison," Soul smiles.

"And that's my god. In some form," laughs Tsubaki.

"Well come on, come on they're waiting."

She leads them up into a room, where three beds are pushed right up together. Renaia, Maka, and Black Star smile happily.

"Gerald!"

"I, the godly Black Star, demand a hug!"

Maka and Soul smiled at each other, "Love what took you so long?"

They laugh, "Sorry, I was busy running an obstacle course."

Black Star groaned, "You two just don't stop!"

"Why should they?" asks Renaia, "It's so cute!"

"Are you crazy?" asks Black Star.

"No," laughs Gerald, "-she's Renaia."

Tsubaki laughs, holding him in his demanded hug. Soul and Maka laugh, sharing a high five immediately. Renaia embraced Gerald as she sat up straight like the others, giggling merrily. Each one was on fantastic non-imperative painkillers and special salve.

"Since all three are on high levels of duty, all three were given a special salve that speeds the healing process to about two or three days. They'll be released tomorrow afternoon."

Not one second after that, Spirit Jr. came flying in, nearly crying.

"Oh thank god! I kept getting lost!" cried Spirit Jr.

The nurse laughs and Soul chuckles.

"How'd you do that?" Maka and Soul inquire.

"I don't want to talk about it!"

The entire room bursts into laughter as Maka hugs her half-brother and Soul in a group hug.

* * *

><p>Liz sighs as she tells Patty she just got the text from Soul, explaining that everything is alright.<p>

"Alright sis...tomorrow we're taking Helena from that couch in our living room...and we're going to get this thing figured out."


	28. Unraveling

Remember that I own Renaia, Gerald, and Elvira. No stealing! *smacks hands*

I do not own Soul Eater, I never will have the pleasure.

Please enjoy and review!

**Semi-Legal**

**Chapter 27:Unraveling**

Two ribbons were intertwined above on the little flagpole as Liz, Patty, and Helena exited Living Cavern. Whispering winds glided, spreading their winds and taking on their daily, neverending flight across the world. Death City's sun laughed, its mouth bloody and sickly. Helena swallowed as she followed the two SLR agents into the sunlight and let out a heavy sigh.

"_So...we kind of want you to disappear."_

It had been said so quietly, all to rid Akira and Kid of their wife and mother. Neither ever would know the story, neither were ever told. The entire world believed Helena to be dead, but her alias of Tina Alcott to be alive. Yet the inverse was true, not the current believed story. It felt odd to her, following two teenaged women but she almost didn't care anymore. They were heading up to her son and husband's mansion, to the Death City Jewel as it was called. Or as Kid called it 'The Paradise of Symmetry!' Either way, it was a jewel and also the only piece of evidence they had it seemed. Since they had received the phone call from Elvira today about her hostage, they were in agreement that this was the best place to start.

"_Helena, please! You can't die on me like this!"_

_He had clung to her, helpless as a two year old Kid had lie on the couch screaming and crying for his mother._

_The woman who would disappear from their lives._

She almost hated herself for it. Why had she ever allowed herself to be led astray from her family? She couldn't handle that and now her husband was gone, never remarried even in the shadow of what he had believed to be her death. This however, did bring a question to her mind. Did he _ever _truly believe she was dead. Or did he somehow know, without any plausible way, that Helena was perfectly alive? Helena felt her heart pound as Liz and Patty each lifted one of the mansion's massive doorknockers and release it, sending a deafening thud echoing across the neighborhood.

Elvira opened the door and let the three women inside, to where they saw a tall woman with choppy red hair and gray, angry eyes. She was handcuffed to a chair, eating a nice ham sandwich with only one hand. Helena's eyes found hers and they both screamed in fury.

"Chita! You man-stealing thing!"

"Helena, you sickly little piglet!"

"Why you little!" they screeched in terrible clashing voices; like nails to a chalkboard.

"Ladies, ladies calm down," sighs Patty.

"How do you two know each other?" asks Liz.

"This _**thing **_tried to steal Akira from me!" yells Helena.

"Oh on the contrary. This little slut stole him from me in the first place. I was retrieving lost property."

"He's not property, you dimwit!"

"Guys, shut up!" scream Liz and Patty in anger.

Chita looks at Helena and smirks heavily. Helena breathes hard and sits down, feeling her fragile heart pulsating harshly. She can't handle this very well and Chita knows it as she grins sadistically.

"Oh Helena, you pathetic wench. You had to go hide behind SLR didn't you? It's so sad, I hope I'm there when they find you and kill you."

"When who finds Helena?" demands Liz.

"Excuse me, Liz, Patty? I wanted to show you guys something important."

"Patty, go find out. I'll stay with these two and unravel these tangled ribbons," Liz mutters.

"_Kid...?"_

"_What Liz?"_

"_What exactly is a mystery?"_

"_Something one doesn't know; something that must be unraveled like tangled ribbons."_

Liz closes her eyes and sighs resoundingly as Chita laughs wickedly.

"When my new master finds her, Helena will be dead. With that, we will all sing and dance as we search high and low for Kid."

"Don't you dare hurt Kid or I swear on every beat of my heart-!"

"What? You'll kill me? Like I fear death? Hah, you are a fool! You are a fool Liz Thompson. Perhaps that's why Kid enjoys you, you're both fools. Did you know, dear pitiful fool, that your name is his computer's password? It opens up the entire mainframe. Who found this out? As if I'll say."

"Kid did nothing to you, leave his name be! I don't care if you fear death, I will kill you!" screams Liz.

"Helena will still die. So my soul will leave no regrets."

Liz scowls angrily and Chita begins laughing wickedly. Meanwhile, Elvira turns on and logs into the computer before preceding to show Patty the computerized agenda of Mayor Death. There, the night he died, he had an appointment with Cassandra Graywolfe; Liz and Patty's mother.

"Wh...what?" stammers Patty.

"Mr. Death had been working behind Kid's back to locate you and Liz's mother to see if there was any way at all he could reunite you all. You see, he knew the whole story about her being forced to give you two up...he wanted to try, since Kid was always talking about you and Liz as well as how amazing it would be to see your family put back together."

Patty's eyes filled with tears and a loud crack rattled through the mansion as Liz heavily slapped Chita in the face.

"Kid...Kid is not a fool. He saw the good in everyone at SLR and he saw a problem. Instead of turning his back, he put himself out and he helped us all! You will not stand here and damage his name before me!"

Helena bowed her head, deep in thought as she pondered who might ever want to do this. Sure, she had been in contact but it was them who initiated this contact; she knew nothing about who they were. She only knew that they wanted to destroy every last thing attached to her husband. Who could ever want to do this?

"_And there you have it! It would seem the crowd favorite from this debate today is Mr. Akira Death! Mr. Akira has vanquished his opponent today; Mr. Asura Blood!"_

_Akira sat by his wife at the TV as the news recapped this. He looked at her and smiled._

"_You know Helena, my love, if I ever die...it would likely be by some cause of his."_

_She laughed it off, refusing to believe something like that would ever happen._

_Because it would never happen...right?_

"Asura!" screams Helena.

Chita looked up, "You know my master too? Wow, you must have been one major go-around!"

"That wasn't how I knew him you slime! He was Akira's running opponent!"

Liz looked at the woman and then back at Helena as Patty came into the room crying. Elvira followed her, carrying a tray of tea. Something inside of Liz snapped and under it all, as her heart raced far too hard, Liz collapsed to the floor.

"Liz!"

"Sis!"

"Pathetic wench."

"Oh Master Kid, you must come home soon!"

Tears pour down Liz's face, the weight of the situation breaking her down slowly. She couldn't stand this much longer and thankfully, she wouldn't have to. But as she sobbed into her arms, Liz currently didn't know this particular thing quite yet.

* * *

><p>Kid sighs heavily, shuddering in the corner. The loneliness in him shakes him at the moment, he can't help it; it's just what happens when you get used to working with a team of six other teens in mystery solving. He almost feels as if someone close to him is crying...and he hates this feeling. Something gives him the urge to pick up the phone but something else tells him not to. He hates the arguments of mixed emotion inside of him as he thinks of the name giving him chills.<p>

"Ebon...the only one to ever break into the computer system at my mansion..."

It was a hard-pressed rivalry from the moment they were old enough to dislike one another. Ebon was the son of Asura and Kid's arch rival. However, Kid bested him in every subject...except for computers. No matter what Kid did, Ebon was always able to get into his computer...he didn't know how or why...but he always managed. All of a sudden, the door creaked and opened.

"Who's there?"

Kid didn't wait as he stood up, only for the very evil he was thinking of to walk into the room and grin at him with the sickest grin.

"Y...you...what have you done? How did you find me?"

"Idiot. Even Witness Protection can be hacked, did you never learn that, insolent son of Death?"

A gun was pointed at Kid and he sighed as he was forced to move...at least he was out of that asymmetrical apartment but he couldn't help but realize he would miss it compared to wherever he was going.

* * *

><p>The nurse came back into the hospital room as Renaia, Maka, and Tsubaki helped their partners pack up everything they needed to take with them from the hospital. She smiled as she saw they were making progress and walked back out to continue with the paperwork. In her happiness, she never saw the stranger dragging a teen with him as his eyes searched the tags. Finding the one he wanted, he threw the teen inside, took himself inside, slammed the door, and locked it shut.<p>

"Kid!" screams Maka.

"Oh my god!" cries Tsubaki.

"I, the godly Black Star, demand you to bow and bask in my godly presence."

"Dude, you look screwed up!" exclaims Soul, spotting all the wounds on Kid as he fell to his knees.

"Oh such a sweet reunion. Good thing, you guys will all be here awhile."

The air fell so very cold as the entire room gasps at the teenager Kid's age, smiling as he pointed a gun towards them all.

_...And ever so slowly...the ribbons tangled around the pole were unraveled..._


	29. Second Chance, Seventh Heaven

Remember that I own Renaia, Gerald, and Elvira. No stealing! *smacks hands* I also own all of the songs

I do not own Soul Eater, I never will have the pleasure.

Let's go for broke on the reviews everyone, see if we can't make 200!

_**As for Semi-Legal, this is the Kid and Thompson arc's FINAL chapter**_

So Semi-Legal can be called completed...if we want?

If anything, I can make a sequel, though I'm not sure how my my mind will take it

Any ideas or requests can be voiced by PM or review. I ask you all; **What should the future of this story be?**

I especially want to thank five people. First is _**Lucy Ashley from Fairy Tail,** _whom managed to rally me to finish this.

Next up is _**monzepelmoon, ****raelynn gross, **__**2coolforyou,**_and _**A Soul on Fire**_ because their friendship to me keep me mobile and keeps me going. I know I can always count on those four when I need to be picked up or need a place to bounce ideas.

Please enjoy and review! Thank ALL of you who have read and reviewed and stuck with me through all of this. Please enjoy this chapter!

**Semi-Legal**

**Chapter 28: Second Chance, Seventh Heaven**

The room was swarmed with Asura, Ebon, and his goons now. The entire room was locked, allowing the rest of the hospital to function while forcing them to make no calls to police. No one outside of the hospital knew about this as discharges were forced to not be allowed. Soul, Maka, Gerald, Renaia, Tsubaki, Black Star, Spirit Jr. and Kid were all on the three beds; confined to this area but not tied and bound in any form.

"Oh it was so fun, I must say. Watching your poor father and the Thompson's mother go down. I shot them myself, you know? It was fantastic. All I had to do was let my boys clean, they used to be cops or gang members; there's a mixture you know? It felt wondrous," Asura laughs.

"They almost made you mayor? God, Death City is pretty stupid," Maka and Soul mutter in unison.

"You all irritate me. Stupid nosy brats, your precious SLR should have never been made to exist. It should have been shot and killed, along with all six of you brats from the street," Asura replies.

He then turns to the goons, "Have you fools found our late mayor's dear wife? You know, so Kid can watch his mother meet demise?"

"My mother already died!" screams Kid.

Soul and Maka swallowed back. Tsubaki was the one to raise her voice.

"Kid...you're mother came to help us. Helena Haven...during your father's campaign was made to disappear. Neither your father or you knew..." she sighs.

Kid's eyes go wide with tears, "Oh my god...this is asymmetrical..."

"Let us go you bastard!" yells Gerald, holding Renaia close.

"Well go find her you idiots, all of you!"

The room emptied greatly, as only Ebon and Asura remained.

"While you're at it, find that lost puppy of mine while's you're at it. What is she...oh yes. Find Chita while you're at it."

"Mom..." Kid murmurs weakly.

Soul, Maka, Tsubaki, and Black Star close their eyes.

**"We've done very well,"** Soul begins.

**"The city has been allowed to rest safer than ever,"** Maka sighs.

Kid's eyes go wide, "No! Guys, please don't! No!"

**"In the end, all must pay for the scars on the world,"** Tsubaki continues.

"We are proud, we have no fear!" yells Black Star.

Renaia and Gerald listen curiously before closing their eyes as well.

**"We have served our town,"** Renaia adds.

**"Left our footprints where we could,"** Gerald states.

Maka stands up, **"If our lives are the cost..."**

**"Then we shall pay our due,"** Soul adds, standing.

"No!" cries Kid, "No!"

"What are you guys doing?" asks Spirit Jr.

Tsubaki stands, **"We will take you down."**

Black Star smirks as he stands, **"It's never over until the god says it over!"**

Soul and Maka stand in unison and turn to their enemies.

_**"We are Semi-Legal Restoration and we are Second Chance, Seventh Heaven! And we will not let you take us down!"**_ Maka and Soul bellow in full unison.

Asura and Ebon stand too, guns ready but reaction times too slow as Maka and Soul fly at them first, slamming her fist into Asura's face. Tsubaki leaps after them as Renaia and Gerald stand too, flying into the action. Black Star's fist sinks into Ebon's gut and Kid can't help but smiles at his group but also wonder where the remaining two were. Where were Liz and Patty...? Tsubaki kicks both enemies at once and in less than five minutes, Asura and Ebon are disarmed not to mention unconscious.

"Yeah sis!" screams Spirit Jr. in joy.

"Stupid morons," Soul and Maka chuckle.

"What fun," Renaia and Gerald state, also in togetherness.

They laugh and embrace, Gerald clinging to his maroon haired fiance with all his strength.

"Of course we won, we're godliness!" cheer Black Star and Tsubaki.

Black Star blushes, "Okay, okay maybe it's not so weird."

Tsubaki laughs happily as Kid smiles, standing himself up.

"Alright SLR, how's about we go find Liz, Patty, and my mother?"

SLR smiles at him, "Yeah Kid!"

Renaia chuckles, "Gerald and I will post a bulletin for the capture of Asura and Ebon's goons."

Gerald puts the aforementioned set in handcuffs and tosses one at Renaia to be taken away.

He smiles at the group, "Hope we get to work together with you guys again sometime."

Kid grins and hands Gerald an SLR business card, "Anytime, just consult us."

Gerald and Renaia laugh, "I'm sure we will."

The police couple exit the room and announce that all is secure and that normal functions can resume. Soon after, the four SLR agents and their OCD administrator exit the room too, heading back out onto the streets where Kid quickly makes a phone call to Liz's phone.

"Hello?"

"Liz, where are you and Patty?" he asks.

"Your mansion. Why?"

"Well, I'll see you soon then."

He playfully hangs up the phone and laughs as he leads the way, not even finding a place to care what hour of the day it is. Soul, Maka, Spirit Jr., Tsubaki, and Black Star can't help but laugh, happy to have their leader back where he belongs. Approaching the mansion, Kid sees Liz and Patty outside with Elvira, making him break into a run.

"Kid!" scream Liz and Patty, breaking into a run too.

"Liz! Patty!" he cries, not caring how dumb and cliche this looks.

"Oh my god!" laughs Liz.

"Yay!" cheers Patty.

"That damn apartment was so asymmetrical!" wails Kid.

"Oh we know, we know!" they cry, though they really don't.

The two sets collide and Kid holds the twins like its the last hug they'll ever have.

Soul and Maka laugh in unison, "So cute."

"Aw, yay," chuckles Spirit Jr.

"I, the godly Black Star, declare that to be epic!"

"Ah, so good to have the group together," Tsubaki sighs.

Elvira starts walking out, leading Helena alongside her as the unison pair and the god group make it to where Kid and the twins are. He looks up briefly, still holding the twins as they cling to him.

"Mom...?" he asks.

She smiles, "Kid...?"

Helena runs to them and embraces all three of them into her arms as Kid bursts into tears of completely joy.

"For heaven's sake, we may as well sing out here!" laugh Maka and Soul.

"That sounds fun!" giggles Tsubaki.

"I, the godly Black Star, hereby approve!"

"Come on guys, let's go and sing on out actual stage. I say we do a song where everyone gets a line," Kid chuckles.

"Yeah, let's rock it!" cheer Soul, Maka, Tsubaki, and even Black Star.

Kid looks at his mother, "You want to sing with us?"

She smiles, "I'll stay in the audience son."

Soon enough, the group is on stage. Soul and Maka sit side by side at the piano. Tsubaki on the harp and Black Star on a xylophone, much to his protest. Liz and Patty take a synthesizer together while Kid happily takes a guitar. Spirit Jr. takes the cello and all is ready for some magic tunes.

"Good evening everyone!" calls Maka and Soul in their unison.

Helena, Spirit, Blair, Renaia, and Gerald happily sit together at a booth, ready to hear _**Second Chance, Seventh Heaven **_ sing their hearts out.

"Good. We have quite a show today. There's been no real planning, so today will be a massive improv; we do hope you will enjoy this. We will begin with some music and spoken lines," Maka states.

"Everyone, this is _**Second Chance, Seventh Heaven **_and we are Semi-Legal Restoration!" the pair cries in unison.

The piano starts calmly and the guitar jumps in, guiding the harp, xylophone, synthesizer, and cello in for the mix. The music finds an upbeat, cheery tune with a quick and stable beat.

**"We've done very well," **state Soul

** "The city has been allowed to rest safer than ever," **sighs Maka.

**"In the end, all must pay for the scars on the world,"** Tsubaki continues.

**"We are proud, we have no fear!"** yells Black Star.

**"We have served our town,"** Liz adds.

**"Left our footprints where we could,"** Patty states.

Maka continues, **"If our lives are the cost..."**

**"Then we shall pay our due,"** Soul adds.

**"That's how we roll," **Spirit Jr. sighs.

Tsubaki goes along, **"We will take you down."**

Black Star smirks, **"It's never over until the god says it over!"**

** "We do not fall to be prey," **Liz states.

Patty laughs, **"We stand to be the light in the dark!"**

The entire group throws a fist in the air, _**"We are Semi-Legal Restoration and we are Second Chance, Seventh Heaven! And we will not let you take us down!"**_

The crowd screams in wild cheers, even Marie and Stein clap and cheer wildly. Their little daughter throws her fist into the air and cheers with the three letters;

"SLR! SLR!" she cries.

Marie, Stein, and about half of the building go wild while almost all of SLR gets a kick out of that.

_**"Endless days of the world**_

_** Guiding us forevermore  
>Do you not see, do you not see<br>That I still love you?  
>Endless days of the world<br>Wish they would let me rest..." **_Soul and Maka sing together.

"_**Life hasn't treated me well**_

_**And I know it hasn't done you justice either," **_Tsubaki sings.

_**"There will be retribution**_

_**I will always fight for you**_

_**Saving you is more than a reaction," **_Black Star continues.

Kid finds a smile on his face as he listens to the ongoing music.

"_**Always leaving a heart behind  
><strong>__**Never letting myself be bound  
>I thought it was perfect<strong>_

_**To always never be tied to someone  
>Until I met you," <strong>_Kid sings calmly.

_** "I listen to the wind**_

_** Rushing by, rushing by  
>The sun sets<br>Never enough time, never enough time," **_Liz calls.

_**"Ohh tell me why!**_

_**Tell me why  
>The world never understands<br>I watch everything fall apart  
>Ohh tell me why," <strong>_Patty continues.

The song flies into an even more upbeat tone, but a slower speed.

"Everyone, here comes _**Wisdom's Melody!" **_call Soul and Maka in unison.

_**"The melody of the world is awakening**_

_** In the field of blooming love**_

_** A broken heart cries in memory**_

_** Oh-oh, believe in the broken heart**_

_** And whose side will you be on?" **_Spirit Jr. kicks off the song.

"_**Love isn't love until you give it away!**_

_**Time isn't time until you spend it wisely!**_

_**Life isn't life until you have lived it!**_

_**Words aren't words until you mean them!**_

_**Wo-oh wo-oh wo-oh!" **_Liz sings next.

_**"Runaway, runaway, runaway**_

_** To the dreamer's fray**_

_** Hold on to your dreams, you know they'll come true**_

_**For time is never on your side**_

_**Everyday is a gift**_

_**Spend it wisely!" **_calls Kid.

"_**No one's crying**_

_**No one's lying**_

_**We're all laughing**_

_**No one's bleeding, no one's dying**_

_**So the world is okay!" **_cheers Patty

"_**No one cares **_

_**About the brand on you clothes**_

_**So amen, I'm alive**_

_**No one's dying**_

_**No one's fighting," **_Tsubaki sings out.

"_**A beautiful dawn in the new sky**_

_**Everyday, another way**_

_**The sky isn't the limit**_

_**Love transcends time**_

_**Because I'm godly and I said so!" **_Black Star shouts.

The entire group looks at Black Star as Soul and Maka epically facepalm in unison. The group chuckles and moves on down the song.

_** "Love isn't love until you give it away!**_

_** Time isn't time until you spend it wisely!**_

_** Life isn't life until you have lived it!**_

_** Words aren't words until you mean them!**_

_** Wo-oh wo-oh wo-oh!" **_sing Soul and Maka in unison.

_** "So reach out, hug a friend," **_Maka and Soul sigh.

_** "Live life like its your final day!" **_Patty cheers

_** "Spread love, there will be a time when you can't," **_Tsubaki continues.

_** "Spend time wisely," **_Black Star adds, somewhat boredly but truthfully

_** "Always remember this," **_Spirit Jr. begins

_** "You can be fine one minute," **_Liz sighs.

_** "And gone the next," **_Kid adds.

_** "Time is never on your side!" **_cries the entire group together.

_And somewhere, deep in the hearts of them all_

_The ribbons tie together_

_Seven friends, side by side._

_For two jobs, however odd they may be for teenagers to be doing._

_They are SLR, Semi-Legal Restoration_

_And their story, no matter how close it ever is to ending_

_Has just begun_


End file.
